A Father Son Moment
by freakyanimegal
Summary: Due to popular demand and inspiration, I have updated. A series of oneshots featuring KratosLloyd family fluff. This site does NOT have enough of these!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first non-humor story. I thought I'd give it a whirl. **

**This takes place near the temple while they're going to make a pact **

**with Shadow.**

**Disclaimer: I own crap.**

"Hm... Shadow didn't look that easy..." a man walked down a path.

He had auburn hair and wore a white outfit, although his preferance was

purple. Anyhow... he had just come from the darkness temple. In order to

keep the others from making the pacts, he proceded to split Shadow into

five parts, delaying their quest. After all, he couldn't let them complete their

little task until he knew what would happen... He looked around the area. It

was a plateau type place, with sharp cliffs on the sides. But he wasn't worried

about those, he had wings. Then, his angelic ears caught something. People.

People were talking and... he was certain one was familiar. The angel halted in

his tracks and looked to his left.

It was them. They were walking toward the temple, as he thought they

would. They were at least a mile away, but he could see their faces.

"..." he watched them walk by.

The angelic senses he possesed allowed him to see and hear them, and he

could identify the words they said.

"I can't BELIEVE the rheairds broke!" a boy griped.

"Shut up Lloyd. Raine will have them fixed soon."

Kratos sighed. Lloyd... he wanted so desperately to talk to him again, but...

"I'm beat...can we rest for a bit?" Zelos moaned.

"Why not? I'm tired too..." Sheena sighed.

Kratos watched them all sit down and such, Raine had her nose in a

book, and Zelos was attempting to get a better view of Sheena's cleavage.

They were all settling down and looked quite peaceful. Kratos sighed. He

wished so much that he could join them... to be able to be with his son. The

others as well, Kratos had found that he had actually grown quite fond of

them. Raine reminded him of Martel, always reading, Colette was sweet, if

not a bit ...breezy. Genis was a remarkably intelligent young man and Kratos

found he enjoyed teaching him the angelic language, and Sheena had the kind

of attitude that you just had to like. But he still missed Lloyd most of all...

"Kratos?"

The angel flinched, a few feet away, his son stood. Lloyd had whispered his

name, a look of shock on his face. Kratos stared back at his son. Wanting so

desperately to talk to him as he had in the past. Lloyd started to take a step

forward and then stopped, hesitant.

"..."

"...Kratos?" Lloyd whispered again.

The angel wrenched himself away, turning the other direction to avoid his

son and he started to walk away.

"...Kratos..." Lloyd whispered.

Then, his father heard the teen let out a yelp.

Kratos turned his head around and saw the problem. There were

monsters. The angel had half a mind to leap in but he was suprised when he

saw that his son was actually pulling it off.

"Hah hah! Take tha- WHOAH!"

The creature he was attacking charged at the teen, knocking him off one of

the cliffs, his companions were too far away to get to him in time. He was

doomed.

"No!" Kratos cried.

There was no time for him to take out his wings, he ran toward the ledge and

leapt off. He fell through the air and caught his son as he fell next to him. The

angel drew his wings, but too late. They were going to hit.

Kratos managed to twist himself in the air so that he was under Lloyd,

shielding him from the impact the ground would have. WHAM! They hit, if

Kratos hadn't been an angel, it would've killed him, and he WAS in pain. So

much pain, that he barely heard Lloyd gasp.

"K-kratos? Yo-you! You-u!"

The angel sat up, his arms still around his son.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" he cried. "EVER!"

"You saved me?" Lloyd gaped at him.

"DID YOU HEAR ME! WHAT WERE YOU DOING OUT HERE BY

YOURSELF! YOU ALMOST DIED!" Kratos shouted, his parental insticts

overpowering his nature.

"W-why do you care?" Lloyd stuttered.

"What?" Kratos blinked.

"Why do you care if I die or not?"

"...Why were you wandering off in the first place? Don't you know enough to

stay with your group?" Kratos changed the subject.

"I...I...was thinking..." Lloyd looked away.

Kratos tried to calm down. Lloyd was safe. Everything was all right. You're

in pain but you'll live. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Uh...Kratos...why are you hugging me?"

The angel flushed. He released his son and then distanced himself.

"..." he looked away.

Lloyd's face was pink as well. "...What..., what are you doing out here?"

"...Nothing that you need to concern yourself with." Kratos said, finally

restablishing his cool demeanor.

"What were you doing?" Lloyd asked again.

"Humph. I was out slaughtering people who angered Lord Yggdrasill. There,

is that what you wanted to hear?" Kratos huffed.

"Did you just make a joke?" his son blinked

"..." Kratos frowned.

"You did! You just made a joke!" Lloyd grinned.

"...Fine. I did. And since I'm in a sarcastic mood, I'll make another.

You have no respect if you directly disobey my order, 'Don't die'."

Lloyd laughed softly. "...Kratos...if you're with Cruxis, how come you didn't

let me die?"

"...You think I don't like you?" Kratos whispered, feeling the stinging, icy

pain sink into his heart.

"I...I mean... you have beat us up and..." Lloyd sighed. "Why are you

working for Yggdrasill? Why are you helping ...them?"

"...I have my reasons." his father stated.

"...Wait...so...you don't hate me...do you?"

"...No. I don't. To tell the truth I...I am actually quite fond of you."

Lloyd stared at the angel. None of this made sense. Why would-? ...

"Hey...Kratos..."

Kratos looked at his son. What-? Had he figured it out? Had he?

"You're not gay, are you?"

That was the first time for centuries Kratos remembered laughing. The angel

clutched his gut and almost passed out. After he calmed down he turned to

Lloyd.

"No. I am not gay. I assure you." he chuckled.

"Wow...You...laughed..." his son stared.

"...So? I was human once." Kratos stated.

"...Well...if you're not gay, is Yggdrasill? Come on! Sheena thought he

was a girl when we saw him!"

Kratos laughed again, but managed to quiet in a second. "Actually..."

"What?" Lloyd blinked.

"I'm not certain myself..." the angel smirked.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before they both burst out

laughing. Lloyd laughed so hard that he had to lean on Kratos, who had his

hand on his auburn head, for support. For that one moment, everything was

fine. Nothing was wrong with the world at all. They were just father and son,

friends, to Lloyd, joining in one big laughfest.

After a minute or so, they calmed down.

"Whew...that...was...funny..." Lloyd wiped his brow, a grin on his face.

"Honestly, I haven't laughed that hard since Yuan shaved Yggdrasill's head."

Lloyd laughed again. "Wow! I would've LOVED to see that!"

"I believe I have a picture...maybe one day I'll show you."

"That'd be awesome." Lloyd smiled.

"..."

"Lloyd! LLOOOOYYDD!"

"Lloyd Irving, where are you?"

"Yo! Bumpkin! Where'd you go?"

"...That would be your friends..." Kratos whispered.

"...Yeah..." Lloyd frowned.

"...I'll fly you back up." Kratos grabbed his arm.

The angel flew to the top of the cliff and placed his son on the ground. He

slowly turned from his son and started to fly away.

"Hey. Kratos." Lloyd stopped him.

"Yes Lloyd?" Kratos turned toward him.

"Take care of yourself bro." he smiled.

"Heh... I'm not your brother." Kratos gave a small smile.

"Well, you're more than a friend, and I am NOT gay, so what are you?"

Kratos just smiled and flew away, if only he knew...

...A few month's later, after Lloyd had sent Kratos to Derris-Kharlan,

he visited the place where his father had saved his life. ...He never got the

chance to tell him he loved him. Lloyd felt like a heel for that. A son who had

never once told his father how much he meant to him. The teen sighed and

sat down on the ground. He remembered the conversation held there, and

smiled sadly. That's when the wind blew something into his face.

"AH! What the- Huh?"

It was an envelope. He opened it to find a photo of a bald kid chasing an

older teen around, on the back were words.

_I apologize that I couldn't find it sooner. I managed to get it to you _

_though, if you're reading this, obviously. I miss you very much and... I'm _

_sorry I never said it before. ...I love you...my son... _

Lloyd gaped at the letter and then realized there was one more thing in the

envelope. A feather, a single blue feather. Lloyd put it in his pocket and then

realized something. The bald kid was Mithos, but the teen didn't look like

Yuan... The he noticed words on the bottom of the letter.

_P.S. ...Actually, I was the one who shaved his head._

_P.S.S. Don't ever tell anyone. Ever._

**Wow! That came out great! In my opinion anyway... I'm probably **

**wrong though. Oh, and in case any of you are wondering, there is a **

**skit in the game before Kratos betrays you, that says Kratos and **

**Colette are going to teach Genis the angelic language, so ...I didn't **

**screw up on that. ...Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya folks! I updated! Didn't see that coming! Be warned though, I'm not going to constantly **

**update this, only when I get sparks of inspirationg every now and then... But twenty-three **

**reviews? That totally won me over folks. **

**Note: Each chapter isn't tied to the other's, it's an independent oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Spoilers.**

Kratos looked up at the stars, enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by millions of things that

were older than he was. It made him humble again, to see the stars. Made him feel... normal, like he

was like everyone else in comparison to the stars, small, young, insignificant...

"D- Kratos?"

The angel turned his head to see his son, it was a night after the revival of the great tree, and a night

before Kratos would leave.

"What is it Lloyd?" he asked.

"I was... just wondering something..." Lloyd muttered, walking to stand beside him.

"What's that?" Kratos asked his son, looking up at the stars again.

"...They called you a hero," the teen answered. "In all the legends, all the stories..."

Kratos blood ran cold, he slowly turned to face his son.

"What of it?" he asked cooly.

"...I used to read those legends you know." Lloyd muttered. "Myths, legends, stuff like that. I thought

they were cool. I read one legend that was really cool. Know what it was about?"

"...No." the angel shook his head.

"It was about 'The flame weilding swordsman'."

Kratos paled, his son didn't say anything, then continued on.

"They say he was as fast as lightning, that he could slice through a building with his sword. It said

something like 'His sword's fire matched his hair and the flame in his heart'."

Lloyd smiled, "It said he was cold from a glance, but he never hesitated to help someone. There was a

fire in a building, it was so intense no one wanted go in, even though people were screaming for help."

"They say he charged in without a thought, he came out with everyone who was trapped, he had

burns on his arms and across his face." he closed his eyes. "And all he did was smile."

Kratos looked away, what was he suppossed to say? What was he-?

"They said he would kill his enemies without a trace of emotion on his face." his son whispered. "But

a mass of sorrow in his eyes."

"...You remember these lines, but not your own homework?" Kratos chuckled awkwardly.

"It's hard to believe." Lloyd smiled.

"...Believe what?"

"That was my favorite legend." he grinned. "I'd read it again and again, once Raine even caught me

reading it in class. At first she was amazed I was reading, then she was mad I wasn't paying attention."

"..." Kratos paled, what was Lloyd getting at?

"I used to like the guy in that legend." the teen said. "I wanted to grow up to be like him."

Kratos was at a loss for words, Lloyd turned to face him.

"I wanted to be the good guy, the guy who stood up for everyone. A hero."

"..."

"I knew as soon as the storyteller told us, told us how old you were." the teen said. "You were that guy

in the legend I loved so much."

Kratos turned away.

"I was...dissapointed." Lloyd muttered. "The guy I looked up to so much, he was ...my enemy."

The angel wouldn't face his son, a feeling of shame overcoming him.

"But at the same time...I was ...thrilled." Lloyd laughed. "I had met the guy I liked so much, I'd met

the guy who I'd admire in that story, not only that, but my hero himself trained me."

"..." Kratos slowly turned to face his child.

"I wanted to believe you were still on our side. That my hero wouldn't really be the bad guy, that my

hero was still a hero." Lloyd's smile faded. "I thought I was wrong...but..."

The teen smiled at his father.

"I wasn't." he said simply. "I wasn't, he was still the good guy, he was still my hero."

"...Lloyd..."

"Not only that but...my biggest hero was my dad."

Kratos flinched. "..."

Lloyd smiled warmly. "Hard to believe, but great."

"..."

"...Though...there's one part of that legend that I don't believe."

"...What's that?" Kratos whispered.

"That he came out with burns, and all he did was smile." Lloyd smirked. "You've never really smiled,

not what I've seen."

"..." Kratos smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe..." Lloyd rolled his eyes sheepishly.

"...Lloyd." his smirk evaporated. "I-"

"Aw, come on dad!"

Kratos froze in midspeech, eyes wide open. The angel slowly turned to face his son.

"Did...did you just...call me...?" the angel gaped.

"Yep. What's wrong?" Lloyd smiled.

"..."

Kratos smiled, it was warm, kind, wise and understanding, with a fatherly glint in his warm eyes.

"I knew that legend didn't lie." Lloyd grinned.

**Cheesy... I hope that was at least ALMOST as good as the first one. I kind of wrote it late...**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Blush) My Lord, you guys all flatter me too much. Not that I don't like it, but... hee.**

**Disclaimer: One day, I'll be rich and have my own book series, poetry book, and displayed **

**artist sketches in museums, for now? I own nothing. T.T**

"This sucks..." Lloyd moaned, leaning against a tree.

Noishe whined, coming up beside him.

"Hey Noishe. ..." he sighed. "I can't believe...Kratos is really our enemy..."

They were staying in Sybak for the night, Lloyd had wandered out of town a bit, saying he needed to

think, he just kept thinking about earlier, the last time he saw Kratos. 'Foolish Sentiments', that's what

he said. That didn't sound anything like the old Kratos. Sure, he was...uptight, but not cold...

"Do you think...maybe... he didn't want to?" Lloyd asked Noishe.

The protozoan whined.

"I mean... he helped me so much with training...and he told me not to die. Why would he tell me not to

die if he was suppossed to want me dead?" the teen groaned. "It doesn't make sense..."

Noishe rubbed his head against Lloyd's shoulder, attempting to comfort the young swordsman.

"Man... Why did things have to be like this?"

"That's life."

Lloyd froze, turning to see Kratos. The teen drew his sword.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"..." the angel didn't answer.

Noishe gave a delighted whine and rubbed his head against Kratos' shoulder.

"Well, nice to see you too." the angel smirked.

"Noishe! What're you DOING?" Lloyd gaped.

"It's nothing, he just likes me." Kratos stated simply.

"What side are you ON Noishe?" the teen pointed at the protozoan.

Noishe whined and came over to him, doing the 'happy dog panting'.

"I'd say he's on both our sides." Kratos said.

"W-what?" Lloyd stared. "That doesn't- ARGH! What're you DOING here?"

"...Nothing you need worry about." the angel said coldly.

"I do have to worry about it, if you're trying to get Colette-"

"I'm not after your, shall I say, angel."

Lloyd blushed, stammering.

"Wa-wait, why did you say MY angel?"

"Heh, she'd be your angel without wings, if she didn't have them that is."

"...So who's yours?"

Kratos' eyes snapped open, staring at his son. "What?"

"Your 'angel without wings', who's yours?"

"...What makes you ask that...?"

"Come on, you'd only say something like that if you had a girl of your own."

"..."

Kratos stared at his son, Lloyd looked so much like Anna, so much like the woman who was more of

an angel then he would ever be. Yet...there was a trace of himself in Lloyd as well... Though the teen

had his mother's nose, if you looked hard enough you could see his eyes were remarkably close to

Kratos'. Another thing was, when Lloyd was mad, he did look amazingly like his father...

"Hey! What're you staring at?" the boy snapped.

Kratos shook his head. "Nothing."

Lloyd stared. "That's the second time you've stared at me like that! Why do you do stuff like this?"

"...You remind me of someone, that's all." his father answered, turning away.

"Wait." the teen snapped.

"...What?"

"...Before the tower, you were talking to Noishe." Lloyd frowned. "You told him... you told him to

keep watching me for you. Why would you...?"

Kratos turned back to face him, pale.

"...I..."

Lloyd bit his lip then lost his temper and started to shout.

"Why are you so CRYPTIC? I mean, you just- you tell Noishe to watch me, you tell me 'don't die'

then you turn around and kick our ass, save Yuan from me, and then sometimes you even give us

hints! Just- just- WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?"

Kratos stared at his son sadly, ashamed of what he was doing.

"...Who's side do you want me on?" the angel whispered.

"Stop talking in riddles!"

"It's not a riddle, tell me, who's?"

Lloyd seemed to deflate, paling.

"...I wish you were on our side." the teen whispered.

"..."

"You were..." Lloyd sighed. "I looked up to you, you were kind of like..."

Kratos' heart stopped, was he going to say-? No, he couldn't know, could he?

"You were kind of like a big brother."

Kratos sighed in relief, he didn't know, but... he was very close...

"A brother?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Lloyd smiled sadly. "You were...always there to support me, you know? But..."

Kratos almost smiled.

"Lloyd..."

He wanted to say something, he wanted to tell Lloyd who he was, what he wanted to do. He wanted to

blurt out that he had missed him all those years apart, that he wanted to stay with him now, that he was

sorry for everything Lloyd had gone through, that all he wanted was to be his father.

"...Lloyd, I want to tell you something."

"What?" Lloyd looked up.

"...I know it can't happen, but...this is no lie."

The angel locked eyes with him, a sincere look on his face.

"If I could, I would be on your side."

"If you could?" Lloyd blinked. "Kratos... You... you don't want to be with Cruxis, do you?"

The angel looked over his shoulder, making sure no one was around.

"No, but I have to."

"No you don't!" Lloyd blurted. "Why can't you leave? Did Yggdrasil threaten you into it or something?

We can help you! If he's forcing you we'll stop him! We'll stand up for you!"

Kratos was wide-eyed, Lloyd meant it, he was that determined to help him? But...

"...It's not that, Lloyd," he whispered sadly. "If it was that simple, I'd have never left you at all."

"There's gotta be something I can do!" the teen gritted his teeth to stop tears from forming.

"...There isn't."

"I don't believe that." Lloyd snapped. "There is ALWAYS something you can do!"

"...Then I'll leave it to you to find it."

With that, the angel left, but managed to hear Lloyd's last sentence.

"I will... I won't let you down."

**Hm...Not quite what I was aiming for, but I think it's kind of charming. Huh.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Oh, btw, the first time I played the game I told my dad about how Kratos was acting before **

**the tower and saying 'don't die' and all. My dad said maybe Yggie had Kratos' family hostage **

**and was threatening to kill them unless Kratos did his work and that maybe Kratos wanted **

**Lloyd alive so he could save Kratos' family. Not a bad idea really, but I still thought Kratos **

**WAS Lloyd's father, and I was right! WOOT! Though my dad's idea wasn't too shabby... **


	4. Chapter 4

**HAD TO WRITE!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Pendant**

Kratos turned away from Yggdrasill, walking down the path toward the transporters. He was to

protect the chosen Sylvarant, Sylvarant, where he met the two most important people in his long life.

Where both of them had been taken away. The Seraph's hand slid under his shirt, hand holding tight to

the pendant which contained the picture of what had been his family. Anna...Lloyd...they were gone.

The angel descended to Iselia, heading for the temple. That's when he heard clanging. Three children

were on the ground, a large Renegade about to finish them off. CLANG!

"Who...are you?" the older boy gaped.

Kratos looked over his shoulder, why did the boy seem familiar...?

"Out of the way." he stated coldy.

Upon defeating the Renegade he discovered the boy's name was Lloyd. Lloyd? Impossible...

"Who are you to ask my name?" Lloyd smirked.

That smirk...Anna's smirk...it couldn't be...

Later he saw the grave at his house. Anna. Anna and Lloyd, that couldn't be a coincidence...

"Who's grave is this?" he asked Lloyd.

"You heard right? It's my moms."

"...Anna... Is your father still alive?" he whispered.

"Probably not..."

That's when he knew. This boy, this boy was his son, his hand immediately wrapped around the

pendant, his heart speeding up. She was dead, he had killed her, but their son...their son was alive. HIS

son was alive, what was he going to-? Don't let him come, that was it. Let the boy stay, that way he

couldn't get hurt, that way he'd be safe.

"..."

It hurt him to leave, he found his son, only to have to leave him again so soon...

...Lloyd screamed, hands on his head. Kratos was his father-? That couldn't be! It couldn't be!

The man they had fought, the man who betrayed and used them, the man who wrecked havoc on the

worlds, his enemy, it was his father? Kratos' face scared him, he came from this man? He existed

because of this man? This man was the one who took care of him as a child, the man who taught him,

the man who used to play with him as a toddler? This man who had tried to kill them was-? Colette

came out and told him he was himself, and that Kratos had saved him.

"...Thanks."

"..." Kratos managed to grunt.

"...But...I still can't call you dad." he whispered.

It hurt both of them to hear that line. Like their hearts were being torn out.

"I hate what you..." he stopped. "What Cruxis does."

Kratos breathed slowly, eyes closed. This man was his father...this man was his dad...

"Too many people have died, I'm not giving up till I find a way for everyone to live!"

It felt like he was promising it TO Kratos, as if he was doing it FOR him... Kratos felt lighter, his son

was...truly a wonderful person...he was glad he had become that way.

The next night, Kratos looked in through the window at his son. He wanted to talk to him...

"Lloyd..." he whispered.

"Huh? Did someone call me?" Lloyd looked around.

"Lloyd?" Kratos paled, he heard him...?

"Maybe someones outside..."

Lloyd walked out of the hotel, Kratos following him.

"...Maybe it was my imagination."

"Lloyd."

Lloyd turned around, his heart skipping a beat.

"...Did you know I was your son the entire time?"

"...Every since I saw Anna's grave." Kratos answered.

"Why...why didn't you tell me?"

Lloyd was distraught, this man he talked to so calmly, his father, had known but not...

"...I didn't want you to know."

"Wh-what?" Lloyd snapped. "Why-? I mean- ..."

"I didn't want you to have to worry about that." Kratos continued.

Lloyd stared, maybe he really was his father...

After leaving, Kratos turned to Noishe, releasing the pendant from his neck.

"...Give this to him." the angel whispered, holding it one last time.

"Whine." Noishe took it in his mouth, nodding.

"..."

The next morning, Lloyd recieved the pendant, looking at the portrait inside.

"Kratos and...Mom?" his voice cracked. "Then this baby is...me..."

It was suddenly all real, the portrait he looked at, Kratos next to his mother, smiling down at the baby

she held in her arms. They looked happy, he himself, the baby looked happy, snuggling against...

"Kratos gave this to you, didn't he?" Lloyd whispered.

Later, Lloyd was alone, running past the arrows, then one popped out from in front of him. His eyes

widened as he felt it hit him. He slowly got to his feet.

"I'm...alive? How?"

He took out the pendant, a mark where the arrow had struck on it's surface.

"Kratos' pendant...he protected me..." he whispered, eyes glistening.

"Dad..."

**Wow, that's gotta be the angstyist one in here...uh, review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I thought it would be cute...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Hey Kratos? Can I talk to you a minute?"

Kratos turned to face his son, turning away from the shilloutte of the Tower of Mana in the distance.

Tommorow they would break the light seal, right now they were resting from their fight with Kvar.

"What is it?"

"..." Lloyd walked up next to him. "Do you have any family?"

Kratos' heart froze, his face paling.

"...Why?"

"I just want to know." Lloyd shrugged. "Because I was thinking about my Mom..."

"...What about your mother?"

"I was just wondering what she was like." the teen answered.

"..."

"I mean, I don't remember her or Dad at all." Lloyd bit his lip. "I feel really bad about it... I just wish I

knew what they were like, what they looked like, and if they...cared about me."

Kratos felt as if a hand was tightening around his heart, yanking at his heartstrings.

"And Genis has Raine, and Colette has her dad and grama." Lloyd continued. "I'm glad I have Dirk

and all, it's just...I wish I knew my blood-family, you know?"

"...Lloyd," Kratos stated. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Huh?" he blinked at him. "Sure. I won't tell."

Kratos looked away, out to the horizon.

"I used to have a family," he stated cooly. "I used to have a wife and child."

"You did...?" Lloyd gaped. "YOU...?"

"My wife was very beautiful." Kratos smiled slightly, eyes misting over. "She had caramel brown

hair, fell right under her ears." he closed his eyes. "Eyes like shining amber, and beautiful tanned skin."

Lloyd looked at him through his shock, still stunned that the mercenary had once been married.

"I had a little boy." Kratos opened his eyes, smiling. "He was...hyper, but he had the most beautiful

smile..." he choked the next words. "He'd always...he'd always say he loved me..."

"...What...happened to them?" Lloyd asked.

"...They...were taken from me." Kratos answered.

"What happened?"

Kratos chose his words carefully, yet at the same time spilling out his guts.

"We were attacked by Desians." the angel said. "My wife was killed, and I never saw my boy again..."

Lloyd's eyes went wide as Kratos worried. Had he said too much? Would he suspect...?

"The Desian who killed your wife was Kvar, wasn't it?"

Kratos paled. "What?"

"...They way you acted," Lloyd muttered. "I could tell you REALLY hated him..."

"..."

"...We both avenged our family today." Lloyd smiled softly. "I'm sure your family is happy."

"..."

"...What do you mean when you 'never saw him again'?"

"..." Kratos swallowed, his mouth was dry. "We got separated. I looked...I looked everywhere..."

Lloyd nodded, urging Kratos to continue. The Seraph found himself suppressing the urge to cry.

"I looked..." he whimpered. "I looked everywhere, I...I was crying...I didn't want to lose him too..."

Lloyd looked on with a sad expression.

"But I couldn't find him..." Kratos stammered. "I...I lost hope..."

"...Maybe he's still alive." Lloyd tried to comfort him. "Maybe we'll find him."

"...What makes you say that?"

"Well," Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck. "We're traveling everywhere, someone might know him."

Kratos stared at his son, his heart practically tearing in half. Lloyd had no idea...Kratos' heart throbbed,

Anna was gone, and memories of...that night... they played in his head like a nightmare he couldn't

wake from. His son was right in front of him, yet all he could do was stare.

"Uh...Why are you staring at me like that?"

Kratos shook his head. "I apologize. ...Thank you for your support."

"Hey," Lloyd smiled. "It's no problem. You're like a brother to me."

If Kratos hadn't been Kratos, he would've broken down into tears.

...Lloyd looked out onto the frozen horizon of Flanior.

"Lloyd."

He turned with a gasp to see Kratos, the angel walked up beside him.

"...Did you know I was your son the entire time?"

"...Yes."

"The...ENTIRE time...?" Lloyd repeated, inferring to that...chat.

"..." Kratos looked away. "Yes. I did."

"...You knew it was me, you knew it was me when you were telling me about Mom and...?"

"...Yes."

"Why did you tell me? Didn't it hurt you-?"

"Yes." Kratos said simply.

"...Then why did you tell me?"

"Because, it was the only thing I didn't have to lie about."

Lloyd was speechless, staring at his father as the snow fell around them.

"I'm sorry." Kratos managed to choke. "I'm sorry I left you..."

"...You looked for me." Lloyd muttered. "You looked for me, and you were crying."

"...Yes."

"...Thanks."

**Heh. Not bad I guess.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heheheheheh...**

**I OWN NOTHING!  
**

Lloyd walked into the bathroom, making sure no one was around. They had rebuilt Luin, the day

before, Kratos told him about his mother, about how she was born there. That got him to wondering

about some things however. The teen looked in the mirror, wondering... If Kratos was his father, did

he have anything specifically that came from the angel? Pronyma and Yuan both said they saw 'the

resemblance', what was it exactly? You'd think he'd have noticed it, he would've noticed some of the

traits Kratos had were on his own face. Lloyd stared at his reflection, what was it? What was it that

other's had noticed were similar to..?

"Hm..." he bit his lip.

The teen had a sudden stroke of curiousty. He moved some of his hair down, completely covering his

left eye. The teen gasped.

"WHOAH!"

Oh yeah, there was a resemblance all right. Lloyd gaped at his reflection for a moment.

"Holy cow..." he whispered. "I wonder..."

The teenager spent the next few minutes attempting to get his hair in the exact same style as his father.

Shocked, he stared open-mouthed at the outcome, he looked almost exactly like his father.

"Whoah..." he stammered.

That's when the door opened, Lloyd turned to face Kratos, they stared at each other in silence.

"...Lloyd? What are you doing?" Kratos finally asked.

"Uh..." Lloyd blushed, attempting to flatten his hair.

Kratos suppressed a snicker, smirking.

"Wh...what...were you...?" he stammered.

"Laugh all you want!" Lloyd blushed bright red. "I was just- I just- That is- I was wondering-"

Kratos laughed, a rare smile crossing his face.

"You do realize how much you look like me...?" he laughed.

Lloyd blushed. "I...was trying to see if I did..."

Kratos stopped laughing, face pale.

"...Why?"

"I don't know..." Lloyd muttered. "I was just curious I guess. Like why I didn't notice it..."

"..."

Kratos walked in to stand next to him, looking in the mirror as well.

"Heh." he smirked.

The angel pushed the hair from in front of his eyes, smiling.

"WHOAH!" Lloyd went buggeyed.

"It works both ways." Kratos smiled.

Lloyd laughed. "Oh brother, so this whole time, the only thing hiding it was the HAIR?"

Kratos laughed. "Seems that way."

The two swordsmen laughed for a few minutes, amazed at the stupidity of it all.

"Whew..." Lloyd took a deep breathe. "That's pretty...stupid..."

"Yeah." Kratos smiled.

The angel looked around, considering...

"You know, it is much easier to see like this."

Lloyd laughed, mussing his hair back to his normal style.

"Yeah, maybe you should keep it like that."

"What?" Kratos smirked. "And lose my 'enigma' flair?"

"You're not an enigma." Lloyd laughed. "You're my dad."

The next morning, the group waited impateintly for the remaining two. Lloyd came out...

"It's about time!" Genis snapped.

"Sorry, sorry..." Lloyd moaned.

"Yes, I second that." Kratos stated, following his son out.

"You!" Raine scoffed. "LLOYD is one thing, YOU being late is-! What the?"

"What?" Kratos tilted his head to the side.

"You look...different..." Colette blinked.

"Dude!" Zelos gasped. "He changed his do!"

"All he did was get the hair out of his face..." Sheena said. "But yeah, it does seem weird."

"Aw come on!" Lloyd laughed. "It's better than his old look!"

Kratos smirked. "Remember, your looks are my looks."

**Hee. I thought it would be cwute.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Takes place after beating Mithos, before Kratos leaves.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

"Lloyd, can we talk?"

"Huh? Sure, what is it d- Kratos?"

"Come with me."

The angel walked off, his son trailing behind him. Once they were a good enough distance away,

Kratos stopped and turned to face Lloyd.

"Lloyd, do you remember anything about your childhood at all?"

"Childhood?" Lloyd blinked. "You mean after or before Dirk took me in?"

"Before."

Lloyd closed is eyes, deep in thought.

"Hm...Nope, not really. Why?"

"...No reason." Kratos turned away. "It's just that..."

"That what?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

"..." Kratos sighed. "I was just wondering is all."

"...Are you..." Lloyd frowned. "Wondering how I could forget you?"

"..."

"I'm sorry..." Lloyd muttered. "I wish I- I mean, I want to have remembered you-"

"It's not your fault." Kratos answered sadly. "Don't apologize."

"...I mean, what kind of kid forgets their own parents?" Lloyd sighed.

"Don't do that." Kratos snapped.

"Huh? Don't do what?"

"Don't belittle yourself." Kratos stated firmly. "I never want to hear you say that, are we clear?"

"...Kratos..."

"...I know I don't have the right to order you around." Kratos looked up into the sky. "I know

that's...your father's job. I have no right to tell you what to do."

"..."

"It would've been better, if I had died instead of your mother."

"Don't say that!"

"It's true." Kratos muttered. "Then you would've had a mother, and I wouldn't have been around to

have been ordered around by Yggdrasill."

"I don't care! I don't want you talking like that!"

"But-"

"I lost mom! What makes you think I want to lose you, too?!"

Kratos' eyes went wide, gaping at his son.

"Look...we can't change the past, and know what? We shouldn't." Lloyd continued. "Know

why? Because everything happens for a reason. Do you want to know what would have happened if

Mom didn't die? I would've never gotten the exsphere, and if that didn't happen, I wouldn't have been

able to beat Mithos! And if Mom didn't die, you would've stayed, but then who would've gotten the

items to make the ring of the pact? No one! So Mithos would've kept the Eternal sword! If mom didn't

die, who would've helped us get the cure for Colette? No one! Because you wouldn't have been able to

sneak around Mithos' security to let us get it! I mean, I miss mom, I wish I could remember her, but..."

"...But if I had never been born-" Kratos started.

"You want to know what would've happen if you'd never been born?" Lloyd snapped. "I'll tell you! If

you were never born, then who would've split the worlds? The tree was going to die no matter what

happened, the only reason the world's didn't die was BECAUSE they were split!"

Lloyd paused to take a deep breath. "If you weren't alive, both world's would've died thousands

of years ago! And then the world's needed to get back together! But that would never've happend if

you weren't alive! If you weren't alive, I would've never been born, and you wouldn't have been there

to get me thinking about changing things!"

Kratos gaped at him, then bit his lip.

"You're...right..." he whispered.

Lloyd stared at him, taking deep breathes after having shouted so much.

"If you were never born..." Kratos started. "Raine and Genis may have joined the Desians, because

they would've had no reason not to. If you were never born, Colette would've had no reason to live,

thus Mithos' cycle would never end."

"..."

"If you had never been born," Kratos continued. "Sheena would have never overcome her past,

if you had never been born, Zelos would've given up on life completely, if you were never born, Presea

would have died, if you were never born, Regal would have never forgiven himself."

Lloyd blushed. "Y-yeah..."

"If you were never born, the world's would have eventually died."

"...Yeah." Lloyd nodded. "And if you were never born, the world's would've died years ago, and if not

then, they would've died now."

"...I...never looked at it that way..." Kratos muttered.

"I'm not saying our destiny is set in stone." Lloyd said. "We can make choices, we can change our

paths, but no matter what we choose, it happens for a reason."

"..." Kratos smiled softly. "I'm...glad I'm alive."

"I'm glad you're here too." Lloyd smiled. "...Why are you glad you're alive?"

"Because if I wasn't, I would've never met you."

**(Blows nose) Wow...that was...deep and fluffy at the same time! Kind of like a feather bean-**

**bag chair...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! New chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

They led me before Altessa's house, Yuan had gone inside.

"What's this about?" I asked the Renegade next to me.

"You'll find out soon enough." the half-elf said.

Out of the door came...Lloyd. My heart froze, the Renegades put swords to his chest.

"Kratos? What are you-?" he gaped at me with his brown eyes.

"Quiet." Yuan snapped. "Of course, the drug should have everyone sleeping soundly."

"Drug?" Lloyd gasped. "Hey! What have you done to my dad?!"

I felt my heart jerk, as it did everytime he said that name...

"If you hurt my dad, I'll tear EVERY last one of you to pieces!!!"

It hurt. I really did hurt how much he cared for the dwarf, because I knew he would never care for me.

"Now now, is that anyway to act when you're about to meet your father for the first time?"

My blood ran cold. Oh God, Yuan wasn't going to...was he? Oh no. No.

"What...?" Lloyd gaped.

"Kratos." Yuan turned to me. "If you value your son's life at all, do as we say."

I gasped, Lloyd staring at me in shock. No...this couldn't be happening. Damn! Damn you, Yuan!

"What are you..." Lloyd stammered. "Talking about...?"

"Release Origins seal, or Lloyd will die right here."

I snarled at Yuan, how could he...how could he sink so low...

"No...Kratos can't be my dad!"

I jerked, my heart stopped. He...denied it...

"I can't belive that! I won't believe that!"

"How does it feel to have your own son reject you like that?"

Yuan. You knew nothing of it. It hurt more than anything I had ever felt, the only thing that was

even close was...Anna...when I had struck her down... Lloyd hated me. He hated me.

"Hmph." I snorted, don't show your pain...don't show it...

"Well then, if that's the case, you'll just have to die."

"Ugh!"

Lloyd! They hurt Lloyd! My heart raced, they hurt my son! They hurt my SON!!!

"You changed once you got a family." Yuan snarled, glaring at me. "Those years ago, when Anna

turned into a monster, you lost your ability to fight back."

I gasped softly, Anna...my Anna...why...did she have to die?

"If she had never been together with you, she would've never turned out like that." Yuan continued.

"Such an unfortunate woman."

I had to stop myself from slicing him right there, how dare he...How DARE he-!

"Don't mock my mom!"

I learned that instant that Lloyd and I really did think alike, he lunged at Yuan. My former friend leapt

backwards and then shot electricity at Lloyd.

At my son.

I saw his eyes widen as if in slow motion, fear, my son was afraid. Before I knew what I was doing, I

felt my legs take off, I turned and spread my arms out, using my body as a shield. I didn't yell, but it

jolted through me, my body was frying, pain, then it finally faded.

"Kratos?" Lloyd gasped at me through wide eyes.

It was so hard to breathe, but I spoke...

"Are you all right?" I whispered.

He nodded, staring at me.

"Good..."

I hit the ground.

**I'm sorry, I just ALWAYS wanted to put that scene through their point of view...**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hee, thanks for the revs!  
**

**Disclaimer: How many times must I say it?! I DON'T OWN IT BY GOD!**

I looked out the window at the snow, it was really beautiful, I had to admit.

"Wow, that's some snow..." I said to myself.

For some reason, I thought of...Kra...tos... Dammit...why did this have to happen? Why did he have to

be my father?! It was hard enough when he betrayed us, then finding out who old he was...and all that

while, I still felt like there might be hope, I still didn't want to give up on him. But...my DAD?!

Man...why can't life be simple every now and then? Kratos is my dad... Did he know? The entire time?

When he taught me swords, was it the mercenary teaching me? Or was it my father? Did he actually

give a damn for me before he found out I was his son? Did he know? When he betrayed us, when he

beat us to a pulp, did he know that his was hurting his son? Me? Wait...of course! I alsways knew he

was holding back! He knew! Why else would he have let us off easy? If you can call it that I mean...

ARGH! I'm so STUPID! How could I have not seen it?! Why ELSE would some mercenary

who had come out of nowhere bother training me? Why else would he care about my past? Why else

would he hate Kvar as much as I do? Why else would he have talked to me about the exspheres?

Even besides all that! It was so obvious! I FREAKING HAVE HIS EYES FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!

_Lloyd..._

"Huh?" I blinked, shaking my head. "Did someone just call me?

_Lloyd._

"Maybe someone's outside..." I wondered.

For some reason, I went outside and wandered to the terrace. Maybe I was just hearing things...

"Lloyd."

Okay, THAT was not 'hearing things'.

I turned around and my mouth dropped open. Kratos! Kratos was standing right in front of me!

"..." he locked eyes with me.

I was REALLY stupid, how did I MISS that?! We have the same eyes! Anyway...he walked up to me,

and I asked the one thing I had been wondering about.

"Did you know I was your son the whole time?"

He nodded, "I realized it when I saw your mother's grave."

Then another question that had been nagging me.

"How did Mom die?" I asked. "You know, don't you?"

Kvar said he killed mom...was it really true?

"...Anna was being used in an exsphere experiment." he told me. "We...ran away. Kvar chased us

however, and then Anna's exsphere was removed, and she turned into a monster."

I stared at him, I just couldn't think of what to say, what to do. Anything.

"When it tried to devour you, Noishe protected you."

"Noishe saved me?" I went buggeyed, I hadn't thought of that!

"Yes, that's probably when Noishe became sensitive to monsters." he nodded. "He and your mother

were badly wounded. ...Anna...begged me to kill her."

I felt like my heart fell into my guts.

"I've heard enough." I blurted.

I didn't want to hear this...I didn't want to hear this...

"Anna went out of control again, and then I..."

"That's enough!" I snapped.

Didn't he hear me?! I didn't want to hear anymore! I DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR IT!

"I...killed her."

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted.

I think I started to cry, but I don't remember very well. I didn't want to hear him say that. I didn't want

to hear what happened, him admitting it...it just made it hurt more.

"In the chaos, you fell from the cliff, along with exsphere." Kratos said.

His eyes were misted over, like he wasn't talking to me anymore. Like maybe he was...kinda...talking to

himself, like he was kind of lost in it. I don't know how to describe it! I'm not a poet or anything!

"I fought off Kvar and his men and descended the cliff," he continued. "But..."

I flinched, d- he fought them all off? By himself? I know it was a bad time to be feeling impressed or

anything, but I was. And...did I feel...proud? Was that what it was?

"All I found were desian corpses." Kratos said. "I thought..."

He looked at me again, my heart racing, we DID look a like...

"There was no way you could still be alive." he finished.

"Is that when you went back to Cruxis?" I snapped.

Why? Why did he go back? How could he? After all that?

"I am the Origin seal itself. Since killing me would break the seal, Yggdrasill couldn't leave me alone."

"And you were okay with that?!" I snarled.

He was all right with it?! How could he have been all right with it?! How?!

"Everything felt meaningless, I thought as long as the world's would unite, that would be enough..."

That's when I heard something I TOTALLY didn't expect.

"You remind me of Mithos. Both determined, both having wanted to dearly to help the world."

That suprised me too.

"There is a clear difference between you and Mithos."

"Our race?" I blinked.

"No. You admit your mistakes, or rather, if you make a mistake you are capable of realizing it."

I decided to be offended by that later.

"Mithos, as...well as I, were unable to do that." Kratos finished.

Was it just my imagination, or did he look...guilty? I mean, he should be, but...

"It's not too late." I blurted. "Let's look for a way to unite the worlds without sacrificing your life!"

"But..."

"Together." I said.

I could've sworn, his eyes watered when I said that. Was that even possible? Since he was an angel?

"...I still have something to take care of. The Eternal sword...until I can entrust it to you, do not die."

He turned away from me and walked off. Just like that-?! Hey!

"Kratos! Where are you going?!" I asked.

"Lloyd, stop him, stop Mithos, before Colette is taken from you again."

I watched him walk off, and I made a promise right there.

"I'll go to Derris-Kharlan, and I'll put an end to this!" I said.

I hope he heard me. It was...kind of a promise to him, too. I guess... The next morning, Noishe gave

me something. It was a pendant...with a picture.

"Is this...?"

Kratos was, believe it or not, smiling. A smile that looked like he was kind of annoyed, but in a friendly

kind of way. It's hard to explain. To his left was a woman with short brown hair, grinning and clinging

to his arm, come to think of it, that grin looked pretty familiar.

"Mom?" I gasped.

Then I realized, sitting on Kratos' shoulder, right between his and Mom's heads, was a little kid

that looked like two or something, waving with one hand and holding on to Kratos' ear. Huh, that

explained the annoyed yet happy smile. ...Wait a minute! That kid! That's me! This was our family!

Me, mom...Kratos. Mom really did look like she loved him...he looked like he loved her too. Then-

wait...he...looked like he loved me, too. He gave this to me, it must've meant so much to him. But he

just GAVE it to me...he...really did care...

"Thanks, Noishe." I said finally.

"Whiiiiiiiiinee."

I closed the locket and slipped it over my head, tucking it under my shirt. It felt weird, having

something so precious around my neck, after it had been around his. I closed my eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it, Dad." I whispered.

I hope he heard me. I really do.

**Sniffle...that's so...(BLows nose) Well, I'm not sure what is is, but I like it! Lol. Rev?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, yes I know I did this scene already, but...no one's ever put it in Lloyd's view before, and I **

**mean, the SHOCK of that...wow, even for a doomus like him it must have been harsh! **

**  
Dislcaimer: I own nothing.**

**(In case you're wondering, I say 'doomus' instead of 'dumbass', I'm trying to stop swearing.)**

The first thing that got me was I couldn't move. I was paralyzed! I opened my eyes.

"Yuan...?" I gaped, "What're you-?"

I was, thought I wouldn't say it, really scared. It was the middle of the night, everyone was asleep, and

Yuan had me completely at his mercy. This didn't look good.

"Do you want to see your father?" he asked quietly.

"Wh-what have you done with my dad?!"

Why were they bringing him into this?! I had a sinking filling in my gut, this wasn't good. Yuan smirked

at me, and the dissappeared. I slowly took control of my body, then bolted to the door. What were

they going to do to dad?! Was he okay?! What was going on?! I ran outside to get pinned.

"Hey!"

The renegades were AGAINST us now?! What-?

"Kratos?!" I gasped. "Cruxis and the Renegades are enemies, right? So why-?'

"Quiet." Yuan snapped. "Of course, the drug should have everyone sleeping soundly."

Drug?! And where was dad?! Why was Kratos here?! My heart raced, what in the WORLDS was-?

"Drug? Where's my dad?! If you've done anything to my dad, I'll tear all of you to pieces!"

"Now," Yuan tsked, "Is that anyway to act when you're about to meet your father for the first time?"

First time...? But...and...Dad wasn't even HERE...and why was Kratos...?

"So it was you." Kratos hissed. "You were the one that tried to kill me in Hima."

I gasped, Yuan! Yuan was the one who-! Wait...

"Kratos." Yuan glared. "If you value your son's life at all, do as we say."

I swear, my heart stopped.

"Wh-what are you...?" I stammered. "Talking about...?"

But...I knew, right then. I knew, it made sense. But I didn't want to...I didn't...

"Release Origin's seal, or Lloyd will die right here."

"No..." I whispered. "Kratos can't be my dad!!!"

He couldn't be! Never! NO NO NO! That couldn't be right!

"I don't believe that!" I shouted. "I WON'T believe that!"

"How does it feel to hace your OWN son reject you like that?" Yuan told...him.

"Hmph."

He looked like he didn't care, but...I could've sworn...his eyes looked sad...

"Well then, you'll just have to die."

"Ugh!"

The renegades shoved me, but my eyes were still on Yuan and Kratos.

Kratos...he looked scared, I had never, ever, seen him look scared, but he was scared, because

the renegades were...but...

"You changed once you got a family."

My mind blanked.

"Those years ago, when Anna was turned into a monster..." Yuan sneered. "You lost your ability to

fight back. If she had never been with you, she wouldn't have turned out like that."

It was true...No matter how I could deny it, it was true...Kratos was...my...

"Such an unfortunate woman."

...That...BASTARD!

"Don't mock my mom!" I shouted, lunging at him.

I missed him, and he turned to the side.

It was like everything was in slow-motion, I saw his hand raise, and the volt-mana form inside it,

my eyes widened and I started to move, but then...he...got in the way...

"UGH!"

His face was scrunched up in pain, he looked like it was going to kill him. He...protected me...

"Kratos?" I paled.

"...Are...you all right?" he whispered, barely opening his eyes. "Good..."

I think he tried to move, but he fell down and hit the ground. I couldn't take it...I COULDN'T TAKE

IT! He BETRAYED us! He ATTACKED us! He LIED to us! But he was my-?! I shouted.

"Lloyd!" I heard Colette call. "Lloyd, what's going on?! What's wrong?!"

"What..." I held my head in my hands, I was crying. "What am I suppossed to believe?!"

What was I suppossed to believe? Kratos couldn't-! But...he was-!

"The man who betrayed us! And made you suffer! He couldn't possibly be..."

No way...he couldn't be! It just COULDN'T work like that!!!

"My dad." I finished.

Saying it...made me feel different. I don't know how to say it, but...it felt true. I felt strange...if this

man...was my dad, if this man...if his blood was in my veins...what...was I...?

"Lloyd! Don't forget! You're still you!"

My eyes snapped back into focus. Of course...

"I'm...me?" I asked.

"You're still you, now matter who you're parents are! Remember? You're the one that told me no

matter what happened to me, I'm still me! And don't forget, Kratos saved you!"

She was right...I mean, he did just save me, but I still couldn't call him Dad.

It...hurts to say that...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Kratos sat on the bed, stroking his fingers through the hair of it's sleeping occupant.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore..." he muttered. "I don't know...what..."

He looked at the boy sleeping next to him, the teen's brown hair falling over his face, obscuring his left

eye. Kratos' eyes widened, he could see a resemblance in that face.

"...I never wanted to leave, you know. "Kratos continued, looking out the window at the snowing

night sky. "I never wanted to leave you alone, I never..." his voice cracked, running his fingers through

his son's hair. He slept so peacefully, you'd think he hadn't a single care in the world. Not...a care...

"I wish I could've seen you grow up..." he muttered. "I wish...I wish I could've been there, for your

first day of school, your first friends, I wish I could've been there to...be your father..."

Kratos closed his eyes, quivering slightly.

"I'm nothing." he stated. "I can't do anything right. I let Martel die, I let Mithos lose himself, I

didn't help Yuan, I ran away, I couldn't help your mother, I couldn't help you...even when I finally had

you with me again, even when..." he choked. "I...still...let you go...now...now what am I doing? I'm still

with Cruxis, still with it! After all of that!" he sobbed. "What kind of person am I...? Why...why can't I

do the right thing? Why am I never...why am I never where I need to be...?"

"You are." a voice murmured.

Kratos froze, his heart skidding to a stop in his chest. The angel slowly looked to his right, where his

hand was still on the teen's head. Lloyd's eyes were open, he was frowning.

"You- you're awake..." Kratos stammered.

"..." Lloyd looked at him. "You're at the right place alot."

"..."

"You saved us, remember? At the Iselia temple, the Renegades were about to kill us."

"But-"

"It doesn't matter WHY you were there, you still saved us." Lloyd stated firmly. "And what about

when Colette got kidnapped? You just so HAPPENED to be there with clues, hints, you pretty much

told us how to save her, not only with that, but with that crystal disease."

"..."

"...You still being in Cruxis is being in the 'right place' too." Lloyd said. "If you weren't, we...wouldn't

have been able to save Colette. In Derris-Kharlan, we only got the mana fragment because you sent

that message, and...you could see us, couldn't you? From that projector?"

Kratos paled. Impossible. Lloyd could see right through him, so easily...

"You pretty much GAVE it to us." the teen continued. "And...whatever you're doing now, I'm sure

it's to help us, right? Those things you've been looking for...they're to help us, aren't they?"

"..."

"And whatever it is, you can't get them without being in Cruxis, can you?" Lloyd asked. "So you're in

the right place, again. But..." he bit his lip. "You don't have to stay there forever..."

"Lloyd..."

Lloyd moved his hand and put it on top of Kratos', who's hand was still in Lloyd's hair.

"...It's weird." Lloyd said. "But this feels familiar..."

"...I used to...I used to do this when you were small..." Kratos muttered. "I'd run my fingers through

your hair, and I'd talk. To myself, sometimes to you...sometimes both."

"..." Lloyd closed his eyes. "It's...really weird. I mean...I just found out you were my dad

yesterday, but...I don't feel suprised, I feel...like...I've always known it..."

Kratos started to say something but his voice cracked, his throat felt like it was blocked.

Lloyd opened his eyes again. "...I should feel scared. I should be suspicious. You're...the 'enemy', no

matter who you are, I shouldn't trust you. I shouldn't let you in the same room as me."

"..." Kratos' eyes watered.

"But..." Lloyd whispered. "I feel...more comfortable with you here...like...you're watching me..." he

closed his eyes slowly. "Like...you're...my dad..."

"..." the angel paled, his eyes brimming with tears.

"...Could you stay here? A little...a little longer?" Lloyd murmured sleepily.

"...Yes." Kratos choked. "Sweet dreams..." he kissed Lloyd's forehead. "My baby..."

**...Heh, see, this is the kind of stuff I just live for. I love it when I write like this...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"No."

"Oh come on! It won't kill you to-"

"NO."

"Sheesh. Sometimes I wonder why I married you, you're no fun at all."

Kratos sighed, having gotten an earful from Anna about not being 'fatherly'. It was nighttime, dinner

was over, and Lloyd had had his bath, but now Anna was asking another favor of the Seraph.

To read Lloyd a bedtime story.

"Anna, you know I'm not good with...things like that."

"Pssh." Anna snorted. "You jerk! Not even for your own SON? Before you know it, he'll be grown up

and making his way in the world! Enjoy him while he's little!"

Kratos sighed. "...All right! All right, just give me a second..."

"Oh, Kratos!" Anna chriped, then kissed his cheek. "Thank you!"

The mercenary sighed and made his way to Lloyd's room.

Then it pounced.

"Daddy! Daddy daddy daddy!" Lloyd clung to him. "Daddy's gonna read me a bedtime story!"

"Yes, Lloyd." Kratos sighed. "I'm going to read you a story."

"Yay! Yay!" Lloyd cheered. "Would you read me widdle wed riding hood?"

"Well...all right." the Seraph said, get in bed and I'll get the book.

"Yay!"

The three-year-old Lloyd snuggled into the covers, Kratos sat on the bedside with the book.

"Ahem...Once upon a time, there was a little girl named little red riding hood-"

"Can it be a little boy?"

"A little...boy?" Kratos rasied an eyebrow.

"Named Lloyd!" the toddler grinned. "Cause red's my favorite color!"

"...All right, once their was a little boy named- um...Little Red-Hooded Lloyd."

"Yay!" Lloyd cheered.

"Mm hm...and Little Red-Hooded Lloyd was going to his grandmothers to deliver some cookies-"

"Lemon cookies?" Lloyd asked.

"Um...Yes, lemon cookies." Kratos nodded. "So he was walking along when he met a wolf-"

"I don' like wolves! They're scary! Can it be a dog?"

"...Fine. A dog-"

"Named Noishe?"

"YES. A dog named Noishe!" Kratos snapped.

"Okay!"

Kratos sighed. "So Noishe said 'Hello Little Red-Hooded Lloyd, where are you going'? And little Red-

Hooded Lloyd said 'I'm going to my grandmothers to give her cookies' and-"

A loud snore tore through the air. Kratos sighed and closed the book.

"He sleeps so easily-..."

Kratos caught sight of his sons sleeping face, he looked so innocent...more of an angel than he could

ever hope to be. The Seraph leaned down and gently kissed his son's forehead before leaving.

_"Good night, my little one."_

Lloyd woke up, sitting upright in his bed, the moonlight shining through the window of the inn.

"...What was that about...?" he whispered. "Why am I having dreams like that...?"

The teen shook his head and looked around the room. His roomate had gone.

"...This is weird..." he muttered, getting out of bed.

For some reason, he had a sudden craving for a lemon cookie. Thinking with his stomach, as was

usually the case, the twin swordsman wandered out of his room toward the kitchen when he noticed-

"Kratos?"

The mercenary flinched, having been staring out the window of the second floor, seeing the waters at

the edge of the city of Palmacosta. They had destroyed Magnius just this morning, so now they were

resting in the city before heading out to the next seal. Lloyd walked up to Kratos.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"...Looking at the stars." he said simply, not looking at Lloyd.

"...You know, I had the weirdest dream about you."

"Really? And what was it about?"

"Well...don't laugh, okay?" Lloyd asked. "I had a dream...that I was little, and..."

The teen laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And?" Kratos asked.

"Well, you were- reading me a bedtime story!" Lloyd laughed. "Isn't that funny?"

"..." Kratos stared at him, face devoid of expression.

"I mean, it's weird, huh?" he chuckled. "And I- heh, it's so weird, I called you 'daddy' and- Silly huh?"

Kratos' eyes glazed over, masking the sorrow taking root in his mind.

"...Kratos? Are you okay?" Lloyd blinked. "You look- well, upset..."

"It's nothing-"

"Hey, what's that?" Lloyd asked, pointing to a bit of chain visible through Kratos' shirt.

"...Nothing." Kratos turned around.

"Aw come on! Let me see, is it a locket or something?"

"NO."

"Kratos? Do you have a girlfriend? That's so sweet!"

"I said it's nothing!"

"Aw come on!" Lloyd reached for it. "Let me see it."

"Get away." Kratos snapped, turning again.

"Just let me look at it-"

"Lloyd! I said no-!" Kratos turned around in such a hurry he slammed right into the door.

"Woah! Are you okay-?"

Kratos swore several words which had died out about two thousand years prior, clutching his ribs,

which he had jabbed into the metal doorknob.

"That looked like it hurt..." Lloyd grimanced. "Did you bruise yourself?"

Kratos grunted, face scrunched up in pain and humility. "It's nothing! Now good night!"

Kratos stomped into the room, Lloyd watched after him, confused.

------------------------

The next day, they found themselves drifting along to the water seal. Kratos was gazing out into

the horizon, silent and still as usual. Lloyd tapped his shoulder.

"What?" Kratos snapped.

"...Are you okay? Since yesterday?" Lloyd asked.

"...I'm fine."

"But it looked like it would've BRUISED, after how fast you hit it-"

"What are you TALKING about?!" Genis asked in horror.

"Huh-? EW! Shut UP Genis! You sick little freak!" Lloyd scoffed. "He hurt himself! Sheesh!"

"Sick...throw...up..." Raine muttered, cringing.

"Are you sure you're okay Kratos-? WOAH!"

A sudden wave hit the boat, Raine panicked and held onto Genis, Colette tripped and-

"AAAHHH!!"

SPLASH!

Knocked Lloyd into the water, a wave came up and dragged him under, Colette screamed. Kratos'

eyes flew open, his face pale. The angel unhooked his cloak and dove in after his son, the waves

knocking the 'boat' further away. The angel swam down into the water and saw Lloyd drifting down,

unconcious, Kratos swam with all his might and gripped his son's wrist, dragging him up to the

surface. The two Aurion's head burst up into the air, Kratos holding his son to the surface. With his

free arm, Kratos swam over to the boat and grabbed on.

"Kratos!" Colette cried.

"Get Lloyd up there!" he cried.

Colette and Genis hoisted Lloyd up onto the boat. Raine had gone into shock and was not responding.

"He needs CPR!" Genis cried.

Colette was about to put her lips to Lloyd's when the teen jerked upright, coughing out the seawater.

"Ugh! What-? What happened-?"

Another wave hit the boat as Kratos was climbing in, the angel fell back into the sea and the boat

rammed into his ribs, exactly where he was hit the previous day. The blow forced the air out of

Kratos' lungs, the seawater flowing in and flooding his lungs. The water jerked with a violent force and

knocked the angel's head on the wooden vessel, causing him to loss concious.

"K-kratos-!" Lloyd gaped, "Hold on!"

"Wait! Lloyd you're still-!" Genis started.

The boy dove into the water and grabbed Kratos by his collar, then dragged him up to the air.

"Guys! He's not breathing!" Lloyd cried, tears forming in his eyes.

Lloyd flung Kratos over the side and crawled into it himself. The teen panicked.

"What do we do?!" Lloyd cried.

"S-someone needs to do CPR but..." Genis stammered.

The three teens shot red. A moment's hesitation.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Lloyd cried, red in the face.

The teen pushed down on Kratos' chest and then looked at his face in horror.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this..." he shuddered.

Lloyd breathed into Kratos' mouth, his eyes twitching with disgust. Genis and Colette were traumatized

and could do nothing but stare. Lloyd broke loose and spat into the ocean and wiped his mouth.

"Ugh! So wrong!" he cried.

Lloyd continued the process until Kratos coughed, then began to breathe, laying on the floor.

"Kratos! You're alive!" Lloyd cried.

"Uh...What...?" Kratos frowned, confused.

"You okay?"

"Ugh...my ribs..." the angel muttered absentmindedly.

"Your ribs? Hey Genis, can-?" Lloyd started.

Genis stared at him, still in a stupor.

"Nevermind." Lloyd twitched. "Just stay still, okay, Kratos?"

The Seraph didn't answer and Lloyd gently took his shirt off to examen his injuries.

"Ow. That looked like it hurt..." the boy grimanced.

Raine finally regained her senses.

"Lloyd! You saved his life! Oh...those injuries look-"

The half-elf woman paused, eyes transfixed on Kratos' well sculpted abs and chest.

"..Professor?" Lloyd asked slowly.

Raine's face flushed, drooling slightly at Kratos' physique. Lloyd twitched, not only was Kratos

stronger than him, and smarter than him, but he was hotter than him too!

"PROFESSOR!" Lloyd shouted. "Can you heal him or not?!"

"Oh! Of course...sorry..." Raine blushed, taking out her staff.

"...Hey, what's this?" Lloyd blinked.

Around Kratos' neck was a chain, a locket strung onto it, hanging open. Lloyd thought at first that he

should just leave it alone, Kratos didn't want him seeing it. But...curiousity got the best of him. The

teen took the locket and looked inside. His heart stopped. A picture, of Kratos and a smiling, brown

haired woman, a small toddler sitting on Kratos's shoulder.

"...He has a family...?" Lloyd wondered out loud.

Kratos jerked upright, snatching the locket from Lloyd's hand. "I told you not to look at that!!!"

Lloyd stared at him, dazed. "I- I'm sorry, I just-"

"I'm sorry?! I'm sorry?! Do you think that-?!" Kratos huffed, baring his teeth.

Lloyd paled, he had never seen the mercenary yell before. Kratos slowly calmed down, he looked

away from Lloyd and held the locked close to his heart, which felt as if it were bleeding.

"I apologize." he stated. "I-..."

"Thank you for saving me." Lloyd said.

"...You saved my life in turn, therefore there is no need to thank me." Kratos muttered.

"I'm...sorry I looked at your locket."

"..."

"Um...Kratos? Can you put your shirt back on?" Lloyd asked.

He was kind of annoyed at the looks Raine and Colette were giving the man. Damn him.

--------------------------------------------

"...So who were they?"

"Who were who?" Kratos asked.

"Your family. Are they still around?" Lloyd asked.

They were camping out after breaking the water seal, Kratos was sitting by himself on the beach when

Lloyd walked up and started talking to him.

"..."

"Your wife was really pretty- I mean, was that your wife? Or a sister or someone-?"

"...My wife and child." Kratos stated, looking onto the horizon.

"...Why are you a mercenary then?" Lloyd asked. "If you have a family, why would you travel arou-?"

"I lost them." Kratos cut in coldly. "I lost them a long time ago."

"...I'm sorry."

"..."

Lloyd sat down next to Kratos.

"If it's any help, I kinda know how you feel." Lloyd muttered. "I lost my parents. My mom died a long

time ago, and I don't even know what happened to my dad..." the boy sighed. "I mean, I'm not usually

one to complain- well, about family stuff, but... I miss them, you know?"

"..." Kratos closed his eyes. Why was fate so cruel to him?

"...You know. You're kind of like family to me, in a way."

Kratos visibly flinched, this wasn't just cruel, this was torture.

"How?" Kratos asked simply.

"Well...you're always looking after me." Lloyd said. "You help me out, and you're always scolding me,

but that's just because you want me to be a good person, don't families do that?"

"...I suppose." Kratos muttered.

"And- well...this part's weird but..." Lloyd laughed. "Well...we kind of look alike."

The Seraph jerked.

"Weird, isn't it?" Lloyd laughed nervously. "I mean, if I was older and put my hair in front of my

eye...than heck! I'd look like a brunette version of you! That's freaky, huh?"

Kratos was shaking slightly, determinedly keeping his eyes on the stars.

"You're kind of like a brother to me."

The angel froze, his heart racng.

"A...brother..." he repeated slowly.

"Uh-huh." Lloyd nodded. "That's how I think of you, anyway. A big brother."

"...I'm not your brother."

"Well- yeah, I know that." Lloyd shrugged. "But...um...could I think of you as one?"

Kratos paled, then finally turned to face him. "Why?"

"Well...you're like a brother to me...and I never had a brother..." Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck. "I

mean...we both lost our families...I think it would be a good idea if we stuck together. And,

well...um..." he blushed. "I...want to have someone like that...like you, I mean. To guide me

and...you know, be all brother-familyish. I want...I want to be like you."

Kratos stared at his son, fave completely pale, his mouth hanging open somewhat.

"Like me?"

"Well...yeah!" Lloyd nodded. "You're cool, you're strong, you're smart- and...well, all the girls think

you're hot and let's face it..." he sighed. "Compared to you, I'm nothing."

"That's not true-"

"Yeah it is!" Lloyd said. "The only good sword moves I know I learned from you, I can't keep

calm to save my life and you handle everything, you know all these useful things about...everything, I

mean, is there aything you don't know? And I'm...well...stupid." the boy muttered. "And on top of

that...well...I wish I had a body like yours, I'd get girls like crazy."

A smirk tugged the corner of Kratos' mouth. "Well...that last part might be true."

"Hey! Are you teasing me?" Lloyd stammered, flushing.

"Heh." Kratos smirked. "Possibly...can I tell you something, Lloyd?"

"Huh? Sure."

"...I was just like you at your age."

"W-whoah! Really?!" Lloyd gasped.

Kratos nodded.

"I learned swordsmanship from a good teacher, and I was insanely jealous of him. I'd work hard

so that one day I'd be as strong as him. I'd get fusturated whenever I lost in anything, and that was a

bad thing seeing as I was...not exactly great in school." he smiled. "Probably because I spent most of

my time blowing spitwads into my teacher's hair."

"YOU?!" Lloyd gasped, mouth hanging open.

"Yes." Kratos nodded.

"Wow...how did you end up like...well, you, then?"

"Well...I got older, and decided that if I wanted to get strong, I'd need to teach myself to remain calm,

otherwise I'd get flustered and I wouldn't progress." he explained. "Once I was calmer, I started

thinking a little more clearly, and I realized that maybe if I paid attention and learned something, I'd be

able to make use of that knowledge someday. It's has been very hepful, actually."

"Wow..." Lloyd gaped.

"And...as for the looks." Kratos smirked. "I just got lucky."

"Oh, shut up!" Lloyd laughed, throwing sand at him.

Kratos laughed, shaking the sand out of his hair.

"You...laughed..." Lloyd gaped.

"Hm? Yes..." Kratos smiled. "I haven't done that in...a long time."

"...You think maybe I can grow up to be like you?" Lloyd asked.

"Not on your life." Kratos smirked.

"Hey!"

Kratos chuckled. "I'm just kidding. Actually...I'd say it's a safe bet you will."

"Really?"

"Yes..." Kratos muttered.

"..." Lloyd smiled. "Thank you..."

Kratos chuckled.

"Huh? What?"

"Nothing." the mercenary got up. "Now, you'd better get some rest, all right? Good night."

As Kratos walked off, he felt...a little lighter. It was... a strange feeling. Lloyd was in fact eeriely like

himself, he only prayed that Lloyd wouldn't make some of the horrible mistakes he himself had. That

his son would have a happier life. Then...when Lloyd said 'thank you'...it was...uncannily

like...himself, everytime he would make a sound without words, the '...' as he usually did, Lloyd

looked just like him right there...it was...strange yet...wonderful, in a way...

"Good night, Bro!" Lloyd called.

Kratos flinched, stopping dead in his tracks. "...Good night."

He muttered under his breath...

"My little one..."

**That has GOT to be the longest oneshot I've ever made... O.o...Um...review? Por favor?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A songfic... what is my PROBLEM? God! . **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**The song is Figure .09 by Linkin Park. No, I'm not a cutter, I just like the song. Jeesh.**

_Nothing ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attached to them_

Lloyd stared at his father before Origin's stone.

_Sometimes I wonder why this is happening, It's like nothing I can do will distract me when_

Colette opened her mouth to say something, but silenced.

_I think of how I shot myself in the back again,_

Kratos drew his sword, looking at his son through saddened eyes.

_'Cause from the infinite words I could say, I put on all the pain you gave to me on display_

Lloyd drew his swords and faced his father with steeled eyes.

_But didn't realize, instead of setting it free I took what I hated_

"I won't hold back this time." Kratos stated.

"I won't either." Lloyd stated in an equally cold tone.

_And I made it a part of me._

_**It never goes away...it never goes away...**_

_And now, you've become a part of me, you'll always be right here,_

Lloyd flinched, shocked at how he had just responded.

_You've become a part of me, you'll always be my fear._

Kratos glared at his son through harsh, yet sorrowful eyes.

_I can't separate myself from what I've done, I've given up a part of me,_

Lloyd pushed the shock aside, his eyes becoming as harsh as his fathers.

_I've let myself become you._

"Kratos! Do you have to fight him?! Lloyd's your-!" Colette started.

_Hearing your name, the memories come back again, I remember when it started happening,_

That night, Kratos had shielded Lloyd from Yuan, then fell to the ground.

_I'd see you in every thought that I had and then, the thoughts slowly found words attached to _

_them, and I knew as they escaped away I was commiting myself to them._

'I can't call you Dad' he had said.

_And every day I regret saying those things cause now I see_

Lloyd charged at his father.

_That I took what I hated and made it a part of me._

_**It never goes away...it never goes away...**_

_And now you've become a part of me, you'll always be right here,_

Kratos and Lloyd clashed swords.

_You've become a part of me_

Kratos knocked his son backwards

_You'll always be my fear._

He had killed his love, must he kill his child as well...?

_I can't separate myself from what I've done, I've given up a part of me,_

Anna...

"Yah!" Lloyd attacked again.

_I've let myself become you._

Kratos blocked and countered, Lloyd backed up.

_**It never goes away...it never goes away...it never goes away... it never goes away!**_

_Get away from me! _

Kratos attacked, Lloyd blocked his weapon and they were engaged in a stalemate.

_Gimme my space back, you gotta just go!_

Lloyd knocked Kratos away.

_Everything comes down to memories of you!_

He had watched him betray them, watched him work for the enemy.

_I've kept it in but know I'm letting you know!_

Lloyd lunged at his father.

_I've let you go, get away from me!_

Lloyd slashed at his father, eyes blazing with fury the Seraph always held for his foes.

_**It never goes away!**_

_And now, you've become a part of me_

It was remarkable how similar they were.

_You'll always be right here, you've become a part of me_

It scared him, how much he mimicked his foe.

_you'll always be my fear. I can't separate myself_

Lloyd broke his fathers guard,

_from what I've done, I've given up a part of me,_

He swiped in

_I've let myself become you._

The sword pierced Kratos' gut.

_I've let myself become you! I've let myself become lost inside these thoughts of you._

The angel fell, fell like he did when he had shielded his son.

_Giving up a part of me,_

Lloyd stared at him, eyes cold and unfeeling.

_I've let myself become you!!_

Lloyd's eyes snapped open, horrified at how he had just acted. Kratos looked at him, eyes softened.

**Mmegh...I wanted to make a Kratos Lloyd battle movie to this song on youtube, but my **

**computer is so freaking old I can't even GET on youtube so...I settled for a songfic. I've never **

**done one of these before- well, seriously anyway, what do you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! BACK LAWYERS!  
**

I stood there on the snowbank, looking up into the dark sky. The stars were out tonight. The

stars I loved to see so very dearly, like a million fireflys dancing in the murked abyss.

"Kratos? What are you doing here?"

I flinched, mentally cursing myself for having not noticed. I knew the voice well, it was Lloyd. I turned

around to face him as he stood there, looking at me questioningly.

"I was just looking at the stars." I said truthfully.

"Don't lie to me!" he snapped angrily.

It hurt, to know he so distrusted me now. That he despised me...

"You seem well." I stated.

He did, he seemed healthy if not a bit cold. There was a strong aura to him, he had grown.

"Wh-what...?" he blinked. "Don't change the subject! What are you doing out here?"

"You don't believe I was looking at the stars?" I asked.

I knew the answer before he said it.

"No!"

"..." I sighed, "Fine, would 'I was plotting how to destroy those in Yggdrasill's way' satisfy you?"

Lloyd fell silent, looking at me with an expression of confusion.

"...Kratos, what are you doing?"

"I told you already."

"No, I mean, what are you doing?" he said again. "Why aren't you trying to-?"

"Kill you?" I asked.

I looked around the snow. It was glowing slightly, reflecting the celestial lights from above.

"...It's nice here, do you really want to make this a battlefield?"

"Wh...at...?" Lloyd gaped at me. "Well...I don't WANT to fight but...aren't you trying to...?"

"To what?" I asked.

"...You're my enemy." he stated.

I felt a chill through my spine, but I ignored it. I hated it...that in reality...that's what we were...

"..." I closed my eyes. "Do you want to kill me?"

"No-!"

I went wide-eyed as Lloyd covered his mouth. No? Without even thinking? That was impossible, after

this he would have to hate me. Like every other time he had charged full out upon seeing me.

"...No?" I asked, dazed.

"W-well...do YOU want to kill me?" Lloyd countered.

I shook my head.

"...Okay, this is messed up." he muttered. "If we're enemies...why don't...?"

"...I'll be leaving now." I turned and began to walk away.

"Huh-? Hey-! Don't-! Come on! You can't just-! Woah! Wait! You dropped something!"

I stopped.

"My apologies...What did you want to say?" I whispered, my blood running cold.

I turned in time to see Lloyd kneeling down to pick up the item I had dropped. The locket.

Oh no.

"What's this-?"

"That's-!" I started, pale.

Before I could stop him, Lloyd opened up the locket. His eyes widened and I felt my heart stop.

"K...Kratos? Who are...? Why is Noishe in here?!"

I attempted to snatch it from him, that's when that wretched protozoan came onto the scene.

Noishe knocked me down and began licking my face furiously. I never liked this usually, it was even

more annoying during this situation.

"Get off me!" I snapped, shoving him off.

Noishe whined and pulled his ears behind his head.

"Lloyd! Please! I-!" I started.

"This woman...this kid...!!" Lloyd paled in horror.

Noishe took the locket from Lloyd, then carried it to me in his mouth. Noishe dropped it into my lap.

"Wait...what?!" Lloyd shook his head. "Noishe! What are you-?!"

I stood up just as Noishe did something even I didn't see coming. Noishe knocked Lloyd over.

"W-woah!'

"Noishe! Why did you-?!" I started.

Lloyd lifted himself out of the snow with his arms, shaking snow out of his face. I knelt down

again and without thinking I placed my hand on his shoulder, trying to look him in the eye.

"Lloyd, are you all right-?" I started.

Lloyd lifted his head and made eye contact with me. His face was red and wet from the cold snow and

some flakes still clung to his face. I was struck with a sudden memory. This...was familiar...where...?

_"Daddy! Look, I-! WOAH!"_

_Lloyd fell into the snow and I ran to him._

_"Lloyd, are you all right?!" _

_He looked up and shook his head to shake off the snow._

_"Woops!" he laughed. "Sowry, Dad!"_

I shook the memory out of my head, then realized Lloyd was staring at me, transfixed.

"...Lloyd?" I asked.

He didn't answer, didn't even blink, just stared at me. I shook him.

"Lloyd!"

"Dad?"

I froze. Not literally, which was quite possible out here, but mentally I froze. I wanted to move but I

couldn't, my legs wouldn't listen to my brain. My brain was screaming for me to get away from Lloyd,

to get away from what had just happened. My body wouldn't listen to me. After a few seconds that felt

like decades- and I know what decades feel like, I found my voice again.

"What...did you say...?" I managed to choke out.

Lloyd scrambled away from me, stumbling to his feet.

"I- I'm sorry-!" he stammered. "I just-! It just sort of came out for some reason-!!"

I was still frozen in my kneeling pose, looking up at him in shock. How...was it possible I was going

senile? Finally? Or did...?

"Why did you call me that?" I whispered.

"I- I-...I don't know..." he muttered. "I'm sorry...I just...you just seemed-..."

Noishe, that devilish traitor, tugged Lloyd by his sleeve closer to me. I stepped back.

"Noishe! What's UP with you?!" Lloyd yelped. "Let go!"

Noishe growled at him, then looked at me, growling even more. The protozoan released Lloyd and

trotted off, Lloyd followed him, and I followed Lloyd. I went over a snowbank and I paled. Lloyd was

standing in front of me, staring at a message that Noishe had written in the snow.

'Kratos is your dad'

"..." my heart began to race. "NOISHE!! YOU SON OF A-!"

Noishe whined loudly to cut me off, giving enough time for Lloyd to recover and turn to look at me.

"...K-kratos...? Is that...true?" he whispered, staring at me as if I'd grown two heads.

"..."

Suddenly, Lloyd let out a wave of harsh sneezes. With a jolt I realized he had been out here long. I was

immune to the cold due to the Cruxis Crystal, he wasn't. It was deadly out here, why was he-?! The

idiot! Why had he come out here?! Alone no less?!

"Lloyd-!" I started.

"I'm-" he went into a coughing fit. "I'm fi-!"

He fell onto his knees, coughing and sneezing up a storm. His face was red from frostburn, I had to

get him somewhere warm, fast! I lifted him up and unfurled my wings. I flew as fast as I could to the

city, Lloyd was barely concious, breathing heavily between coughing fits.

The idiot! Why was he out there?! He must have been out long to have gotten in this state. What

had he been doing?! I reached Flanior and landed, I ran into the city toward the 'hospital' they had. I

pratically knocked down the door and rushed in.

"Wha-?! What's the meaning of this?!" the doctor snapped.

"Please, my s- this boy, you have to help him." I panted.

Healing arts wouldn't work for something like this, as effective as they were for cuts and burns, they

weren't very useful for illnesses. The doctor observed Lloyd.

"How much money you got?" he said.

I grabbed his neck with one hand, my other arm holding Lloyd.

"If you don't help him NOW, you'll die, got it?!" I snarled.

The man nodded frantically and I released him. I placed Lloyd on a cot and the doctor went to work.

"Idiot boy..." the doctor muttered after a while. "How long was he out there? Dressed like this

no less! You are a very poor parent..."

I flinched, "Excuse me?"

"You are his father, are you not?" the doctor pushed up his glasses on his nose. "You look remarkably

alike, that and the fact you were so quick to threaten me...it's not that hard to figure out."

I stared at him in a daze. It was truly that obvious? Then...why hadn't Raine or the others figured it

out? Then again...Raine always was suspicious of me...

"Yes. I'm his father." I stated. "Is he going to be all right?"

"He'll need to stay in bed for two days, at least." the doctor stated. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm

going home. You can stay here with him, if he starts coughing the medicine is on that stool."

The man grabbed his coat and left without another word. Leaving me alone with Lloyd.

"..."

I turned to look at Lloyd as he slept on the cot. His face was still pale and his breathing sounded harsh

and forced. What on earth had he been doing out there? I took a stool and sat beside the bed, my eyes

not leaving Lloyd once. I swallowed nervously, he knew now... Thanks to that treacherous protozoan,

Lloyd now knew who I was... I wondered...how would he take it? Would it be best if I found his

friends and left him to them? I...didn't want to be here when he woke up. I suppose I was afraid...I

was afraid of how he would act toward me...

"Ugh..."

I flinched, Lloyd had groaned and looked as if he was going to wake up.

"..." I paled.

Lloyd slowly opened his eyes, he caught sight of me and let out a weak gasp and attempt to get up.

"Don't move." I stated. "You're too ill, you need your rest."

Lloyd ignored me and managed to sit up, I gently pushed him back down.

"Did you hear me?" I stated cooly.

"K...kratos...?" he muttered. "Where...?"

"You're in the hospital, you collapsed outside." I told him.

"...my head..." he groaned.

"Rest, you need it." I told him.

"...Kra...tos...?" he mumbled. "...Did Noishe...really mean you...were...?"

"..." I paled, my heart froze.

"..Did...he...?"

I swallowed, my throat felt very dry all of a sudden.

"Are you...my...?" Lloyd whispered weakly.

"..."

"Please...tell me..."

I nodded slowly, "Yes...I am. I'm...sorry."

"..."

Lloyd closed his eyes and fell asleep again. I felt guilt sink into my heart, what had I done? He would

never be at peace with himself now...knowing that he shared my blood... I heard a creaking noise and

whirled around as the door to the building opened. I put my hand to my sword on instinct-

"Mr. Kratos...?"

Colette?

"..." I got to my feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for- LLOYD!" Colette gasped, catching sight of him.

"He's ill." I stated, looking at him. "I found him outside of the city."

"Oh, Lloyd!"

Colette ran past me to Lloyd's side, as if I was no longer there.

"Lloyd! Are you all right-?!"

I covered her mouth. "Be quiet. He needs to rest or he'll be even worse off."

Colette struggled for a moment then silenced, she nodded her head and I released her.

"Is...he going to be okay?" she asked me.

I looked at her, how could she simply talk to me like this...? After all I had done?

"...I hope so." I told her.

"But why?" Colette asked. "Why did you save him? Aren't you trying to kill us...?"

"..." I closed my eyes. "For now, pretend as if I'm no one you know."

Colette looked at me curiously, then looked back to Lloyd.

"I've gotta tell the others..." she said. "They're all so worried! But..."

"You don't want to leave him with me." I stated.

"...Um.." Colette poked her fingers together. "Sorry..."

"There's no need to apologize." I closed my eyes. "I could find the others if you want-"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Colette said. "They'd attack you..."

I sighed. Of course...she had a point.

"...I'll go get them." Colette said.

"You'll just leave him with me?" I asked. "Not a very smart thing to do."

"You've been with him this long, I don't think you'll hurt him NOW..." Colette trailed.

The blonde ran out before I could say anything. Perhaps she was smarter than I thought...if she

managed to notice that after all... I turned back to Lloyd. He was still sleeping...

"..."

No one was around aside from me...no one would see...

I sat by him and ran my fingers through his hair. Something I had not been able to do since he was

three years old. My child, my son, for years I hadn't even been able to hold him. Of course, he was

too old for that now...but... I sighed. I remembered the first time I had sat by Lloyd's side. He was

only two, Anna had read him a bedtime story. A few hours later he woke up crying. Anna, being Anna,

slept like a rock, leaving me to go to Lloyd. I remember how he was crying about monsters under his

bed. I told him that no monsters could get into the house. I smiled. I remember what he said-

"You'd beat 'em up."

"..." I looked down at Lloyd. "What did-?"

Lloyd's eyes were half open, looking at me through a feverish face.

"...I think...I said that once..." he muttered. "A long...time ago...to my Dad..."

I flinched, "Ah...I...see..."

"...Wait..." Lloyd's eyes widened. "But...you're...aren't you?"

"..." I closed my eyes.

"...Well, I feel stupid..." he mumbled. "I called you a 'brother'...heh..."

"...Lloyd, I- I'm..." I muttered.

"It's okay...you don't have to tell me anything...just...why did..?'"

"..."

"Why'd you leave me...?"

I felt my heart sink, as if it had just gained ten pounds.

"...I...never wanted to..." I managed to say. "I...never wanted to leave you."

"...Can't you...tell me what happened?" he mumbled.

"..." I closed my eyes. "Not now...but someday...I'll tell you."

I heard faint footsteps, a group of them. I heard Colette's voice.

"...I'll leave you to them." I stated, standing up. "Promise me you'll get better."

The way he looked at me, a look so confused I barely could stand to look at it.

"Wait...one more thing..." Lloyd coughed.

"Yes?"

"...Are you my enemy?" Lloyd asked.

"..." I sighed. "If the time comes I stand in your way, you must think of me as that."

"...But..." he muttered. "I...don't..."

"Don't?" I titled my head to the side.

"I don't want to think of you as an enemy..." he said. "I..."

"..." I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"...Kratos...why are you doing this?...Everything...?"

"..." I looked at him. "There will be a time, I'll tell you everything, but for now..."

I looked out the window, I could hear Lloyd's friends. They were about a minute away.

"You'll have to excuse me." I stated, walking for the door.

Lloyd coughed, "Jerk..."

I stopped, I heard...was that a teasing manner in his voice? Or was I imagining things?

"Maybe so." I looked at him. "Regardless, the jerk is telling you to get well, all right?"

"...M'kay.." he muttered sleepily, closing his eyes.

-----------

The next time I saw Lloyd was outside of Meltokio. I had just gotten sacred wood from the

chapel and was directing a man to take it outside the city walls...

"Kratos!"

I turned, Lloyd and his friends had just come down the stairs. I locked eyes with Lloyd a moment, we

stared at each other in silence. I felt guilt creep into me again before he continued.

"What are you doing with sacred wood?" he asked.

"That's not of your concern." I stated.

"..." Lloyd sighed. "But-"

"Kratos!" Sheena blurted. "I can't believe you! You're such an ass!"

"...Excuse me?" I blinked, stunned by the outbrust.

"You act like that even to Lloyd?" Genis scoffed. "I mean..."

Oh no. They knew, didn't they...?

"You're one crappy father." Zelos stated.

Damn.

"..." Lloyd blushed. "I didn't tell them..."

"It was me!" Colette blurted. "I'm sorry! I figured it out and- the Professor wanted me to tell and-!"

I sighed, wonderful, just wonderful.

"Well, so who's side are you on?" Raine crossed her arms.

I ignored her question.

"Lloyd." I stated. "I'll warn you one last time, stop making pacts with the summon spirits."

"...Why?" Lloyd asked. "If you'd give me a reason, maybe I would!"

"...I can't." I stated, then ran from them.

-------------

Still more time passed, and I ended up going with them to stop the Kharlan tree.

"...So how do we get into the Ranch?" Raine looked up.

"..."

"Lloyd!" Genis shouted. "Raine asked you something!"

"Huh? What?" Lloyd shook his head.

He had been silent for quite a while, everyone had. I suppose my being there was awkward...

"Um..I could jump down from the cliff and open it..." Lloyd said.

"Or." I stated. "I could simply fly over, like this."

I unfurled my wings and flew over the gate, opening it from the inside. We headed into the ranch, I

stayed toward the back of them but eventually I found Lloyd lingering back as well...

"...Hey..." he started. "Uh...nevermind..."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"If you have a question, ask it." I stated.

"...So...this is what you were trying to warn us about, wasn't it?" he asked.

"...Yes, more or less." I sighed. "I knew it would be bad...but I didn't know it would be this bad."

"Then why didn't you just tell us something bad was going to happen?!" he snapped.

"Would you have believed me?" I asked.

"Well..." he sighed. "Probably not...but...I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" I asked. "I wouldn't have believed me."

Lloyd laughed, "That sounded weird."

I stared at him, amazed he could laugh so comfortably around me.

"...I suppose it did..."

"Yo! Lloyd!" Zelos called. "I know you want some 'bonding' with your old man and all-"

"HEY!" Lloyd snapped.

"..." I looked away.

"...W-wait! I-!" Lloyd stammered.

"I'm your enemy. You must treat me as such." I stated. "Hurry up, go ahead with the others."

"...But..." he looked at me. "...Why do you have to be my enemy?"

"..." I felt my heart stagger. "...There's...something I have to do..."

"Well what is it?!" Lloyd blurted. "Can't you do it and get it over with-?! I mean..."

I stopped in my tracks. I barely believed what I had just heard.

"...What...would you do if I finished my 'task'?"

"Well duh! I'd want you to come with us!" he snapped.

I stared at him, "...Why?"

"..." he looked away. "...You're...not that bad...and...can't I get to know my own D-?! I mean-!"

"...I'm sorry." I muttered.

"...Grr...is that all you have to say?! I'm sorry?! You think that's good enough?!"

"...No. Nothing is good enough." I closed my eyes.

"Well-! Well..." Lloyd grimanced. "How'm I supposed to yell at you if you agree with me?! Dammit!"

"...Heh..." I smirked.

"Wh-what?!"

"..." I looked at him. "You're just like your Mother."

"..." he gaped at me. "...Look. I'm still mad at you."

I sighed, I figured as much.

"But...can you...tell me about Mom, sometime...? Please...?"

I stared at him, and slowly I felt my lips curl into a smile.

"Yes. I will."

**Hm...review? ; Pwease?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heh...I've had this idea for a while...so...here it is!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! (Goes to sulk.)**

Lloyd's eyes opened, looking around the large room. Well, really it was more of a penthouse,

seeing as the Company President himself was with them in the hotel. The dual swordsman sat up

on the couch, looking around the huge room. The large bed was shared by Raine and Genis, the

half-elven boy snuggled up to his sister. The smaller bed was occupied by Colette, and the futon

that folded out from one of the couches was shared by Presea and Sheena. The red-haired male

chosen was snoring loudly in the lay-z-boy chair across the room, and Regal was dozing in the

least comfortable chair. Lloyd sighed and looked out the window next to him, out at the ocean

and bright lights of the resort city. The teenager gazed out the window a moment, for some

reason he felt restless... Spotting the bright lights across the city sparked his curiousity...

"...Well...I guess it's not that big a deal..."

The boy quietly slid his feet onto the floor and put his red boots over them, then commenced to

slipping on his trademark red gloves. Tiptoeing across the room, the teen made it out the door

and headed for the elevator. Lloyd flinched when he thought of what Raine would say, if she

found he had snuck out...

"Well...I can't sleep anyway..." he muttered to himself. "Besides...it IS lit out there..."

There was a 'ding' as the elevator came to the ground floor. Lloyd walked out of the elevator and

the hotel, making his way for the train that led to other sections of the city. Soon, the brown-

haired young man had found his restless legs carrying him to the casino. Lloyd paused and looked

at it in interest...the Professor would never let him in there, but he wasn't really sure why...

Something about gambling? Oh well, it couldn't be that bad...right? Lloyd's curiousity got the

better of him and he walked inside.

"Woah..."

The place was huge! With bright, flashing signs everywhere and beeping, spinning, whirring

machines. People playing cards, those bunny-girls Zelos liked prancing around with drinks and

some funny-smelling people yelling out things that didn't make any sense. It was a strange

place...which meant he'd have to take a good look around!

"This is so neat...!" he gaped.

"Excuse me, sir." a stern voice said.

Lloyd turned around, one of the security guards was standing behind him.

"Sir, are you of age to enter this facility?" he asked.

Lloyd responded in the typical fashion.

"Huh?"

"Are you twenty-one or older?"

"Um...no...am I suppossed to be?" Lloyd asked.

"Children aren't allowed in here." the man sneered.

"Children-?! Hey! I'm not a kid!!" Lloyd snapped.

"You're going to have to vacate the premises." the man stated.

"What the heck does that mean?!"

The guard sighed, "Mark! Help me get this kid outta here!"

Another guard came over and Lloyd found himself being grabbed by his arms. On instinct, the

boy attempted to break loose, causing quite an interesting scene. Well, of course, anything seems

interesting to a gambling drunk...

"Hey! Leggo of me! HEY!" Lloyd thrashed.

"Just CALM down, kid! We're not gonna HURT you-!"

That precise moment, Lloyd's foot unwittingly met the man's privates.

"OUCH-! YOU LITTLE PUNK!!!"

"That's what you get! Let go of me! NOW!"

"I oughtta-!"

"Let go of him." a voice stated.

The guards and Lloyd ceased struggling to look at the speaker.

"K-kratos...?" Lloyd stared.

Sure enough, the auburn-haired Seraph, donned in his Cruxis garb, had walked up to the

sturggling mass. There was a steely look in his eyes as he observed the men holding the dual

swordsman.

"What?" one asked.

"I said let go of him." Kratos stated coldly.

"Sir, this boy is underage." the first guard huffed. "According to Tethe'allan law and the rules of

Altimira, you must be twenty-one or older to enter a Casino or accompanied by a parent or gau-"

"I'm his father. Put him down." Kratos stated.

Lloyd stared at the mercenary, "Wha...?"

Kratos looked at Lloyd, raising an eyebrow. Taking that as a 'play along' gesture, Lloyd nodded.

"Y-yeah...he's my dad, that is, I'm his son, so-"

"Let him go or I'll press charges." Kratos stated calmly.

The guards hesitated and then released Lloyd, looking irritated.

"Next time, tell us you're with someone, kid!" one said.

"That little jerk...ugh..." the 'incapacitated' man groaned.

Once the guards had left, Lloyd turned to Kratos.

"Er...thanks." he said slowly. "Um...why did you-?"

"What are you doing in here?" Kratos interrupted. "A child like you has no reason to be in this

sort of establisment, especially at this time of night. What are you doing wandering around at this

hour? Alone?"

"I...er...well..." Lloyd stammered.

"If it was up to me, you would be severely punished." he glared.

"...Hey! Wait a second! What are you doing here?! And what was all that about being-?!"

"Keep your voice down." Kratos stated. "People can hear, you know."

"...Grr...fine." Lloyd spoke softer. "What was that about being my Dad?"

Kratos put his hand in his hair, looking amused.

"Well, they weren't going to let you go, otherwise..." he stated.

"Well..yeah, but why would you care?" Lloyd asked skeptically.

"..."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" he asked.

"..." Kratos sighed. "Even Seraphim need a break sometimes."

"Huh? What, Yggdrasill being a nag?" Lloyd forced a joke.

"You have no idea..." the man sighed. "Every few seconds it's: Kill them, destroy this, renegades

that, mana links this, Desians that, get Pronyma away from me, get me another double martini, get

me more hairl gel... It's hell."

Lloyd stared, "Woah..."

"...What?" Kratos asked.

"I've never heard you COMPLAIN before..." the boy gaped.

"..." Kratos cleared his throat. "Well..."

"So what? You came out here to get drunk and complain?" Lloyd stared.

"...My habits don't concern you." he stated stiffly.

"DID you?"

"...No, Lord Yggdrasill told me to pick him up an 'Altimira Whiskey'..."

"So, errand boy, huh?" Lloyd grinned.

"...I have half a mind to turn you over to Raine right this second."

"...What about the OTHER half?" Lloyd asked.

"The other half? It's to kill you." Kratos said seriously.

"...So I'm dead either way, pretty much?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, it would appear so." Kratos smirked.

Lloyd groaned, "All I wanted to do was find something fun..."

"..." Kratos sighed. "I've had that urge for a long while..."

"Really? So...why don't you just...do it?" Lloyd asked.

"...Lord Yggdrasill wouldn't approve." the man stated.

"So what?" Lloyd grinned.

Kratos was taken aback by his son's response.

"...What?" he asked.

"So what? Who cares what Yggdrasill thinks?" Lloyd shrugged. "I mean, sure, I realize he's your

boss and all...but so what? I think it's good for people to break loose every now and then!"

"I-"

"Dwarven vow #52, Teacher's pet never has a ball!" Lloyd said, putting his finger and thumb in

the air in a very knowing manner. "If you want a break, go have one!"

"...Lloyd." Kratos stated.

"What?" Lloyd blinked.

"For once...I wish to do what you say." he said. "But-"

"But nothing!" Lloyd grinned. "Oh! I know! We should go to the park!"

"The amusement park...? Lloyd, first of all, that place is closed at night-"

"No it's not." Lloyd blinked. "Not tonight, anyway..."

"...I don't follow."

"Didn't you know? It's 'Klonoa Day'! Regal was talking about it, the amusement park is open all

day and all night and they have all kinds of fun stuff going on! It's like a big carnival!" he grinned.

"...So why did you go here, if you wanted something 'fun'?" Kratos asked.

"We were there all day." Lloyd said. "Presea had to be the mascot, so we all hung out there and

stuff. It was really fun! ...But everyone got tired and went to bed..." he grumbled. "They wouldn't

let me stay..."

"Again, why did you come here?" Kratos asked.

"Well...'cause without Regal, I've gotta pay for everything and..."

"And?"

Lloyd looked defeated, "Raine won't let me touch the money."

"...I see..." Kratos stated. "So how do you intend to go?"

"Hm? Well- oh shoot." Lloyd smacked himself. "I forgot I didn't have any money..."

Kratos shook his head, Lloyd's thought processes were remarkably...short. As he happened to

forget things he had just mentioned...Kratos blamed Anna's clumsiness. Dropping him...

"...Lloyd." Kratos said. "I really don't have time for this."

"Huh? Well...it's not like we can go anyways..."

"...It's careless, reckless, and all around foolish of you to go up to an enemy and declare

something such as going around goofing off somewhere with your enemy, which I am, need I

remind you."

"H-huh-? Hey! I-! I...I just..." Lloyd sighed. "Nevermind..."

"...You just what?" Kratos asked.

"...Just thought...we could forget about it...for a little while..."

"..."

"You were lecturing me like you used to, so I guess I..."

Lloyd shook his head, sighing.

"..." Kratos frowned.

"Nevermind, I'll just go back now, okay? Good luck with Yggdrasill..."

The dual swordsman turned and walked for the door, eyes downcast. Kratos looked after him

and a tinge of guilt began to creep into him. Lloyd had almost gone out the door when he felt a

hand on his shoulder.

"Huh-?"

Lloyd looked over his shoulder to see the auburn-haired man looking at him with the most serious

of glares. Thinking he was about the be in a huge mess, Lloyd reached for his swords, only to

stop as he saw the object Kratos was holding in front of his eyes. A small bag, bursting at the

seams with gald. Kratos took Lloyd's hand and placed the money in the red-clad teens palm,

closing the boy's fingers over it with his own.

"Don't stay out too late." he stated.

Lloyd's face went from an expression of confusion, to realization, then to delight. Grinning, the

boy turned to face Kratos fully, practically glowing with the huge smile on his face.

"Kratos, you rock!" he said.

"I...? No. Now go and enjoy yourself, but don't-"

Kratos was cut off when Lloyd grabbed his wrist, dashing outside with him in tow.

"C'mon Kratos! Let's go!"

"I- What-? Lloyd-! I-!" Kratos protested.

"You're paying for it, so you come!!" Lloyd grinned.

"Lloyd-!"

Kratos protested the entire way to the tram, in which the operator got an amusing little show as

the brunnette attempted to get the irritated mercenary to come with him. After much protests,

begging, and a SERIOUSLY cute puppy-dog look, the Seraph gave in and allowed himself to be

dragged to the amusement park by Lloyd. It was quite a sight, all the rides were decked with

lights, as were the numerous game and food stands that had been set up around the area. Despite

it being near midnight, the area was crammed with tourists, couples, teenagers and several

children dragging their parents around. As was ironically the case for the two swordsmen making

their way around the celebration.

"Lloyd, I really shouldn't-" Kratos started.

"OH COOL! Look at this!!"

Lloyd had come across a good old fashion 'strength tester', the one that involves a mallet, a meter

with a bell, prizes and in some (Or most) cases, a hernia. Lloyd gabbed some gald and paid for

his shot at it...

"How far do you think I can get it? Huh?" Lloyd asked.

"..." Kratos sighed.

"Oh come on! Do you think I'll hit the bell?" he prodded.

"Most likely." Kratos nodded.

"You bet! Here goes!"

Lloyd brougth the mallet down and, sure enough, the bell rang.

"YEAH!" Lloyd grinned. "You try!"

"No, that's all right." Kratos stated.

"Aw, come on." the man working the game said. "Don't be a stiff!"

"Yeah, Kratos! Do it!" Lloyd grinned.

"..."

"Your brother's not much fun, is he?" the man asked Lloyd.

"I'm not his-" Kratos started.

"Come on, bro!" Lloyd teased.

The Seraph sighed and grabbed the mallet, wondering what Yuan would say if he saw his old

friend about to do something like this.Kratos effortlessly brought down the mallet-

DIIIIIINNNG! CRASH!

"W-woah!!!" Lloyd gaped.

And the bell was knocked off and sent hurling fifty feet through the air.

"Hm...I suppose I overdid it." Kratos stated nonchalantly.

The man at the stand blabbered like and idiot, Lloyd laughed nervously.

"Wow..." he said, smiling sheepishly. "Oh! I know what else we can do!"

Kratos was dragged off again, this time toward the thowing game. Three bottles were stacked on

top of each other, and the vendor supplied Lloyd with three balls.

"Heh heh, watch! I'll totally get this!" Lloyd grinned.

Three tries later...

"AGH! I can't believe I only got ONE..." he groaned.

"..."

Kratos picked up a ball and hurled it straight at the glass bottles, all of which shattered into

millions of pieces as the ball went straight through the wooden back of the stand, leaving a

perfectly circular hole.

"W-woah!!!" Lloyd gasped.

"Holy crap!!" the vendor gaped. "H-how did you?!"

"I apologize for the mess." Kratos stated, seeing the glass strewn on the floor.

The vendor could only blabber nonsense, which Kratos took as the hint to leave with Lloyd

following close behind him. However, it wasn't long before Lloyd found another thing to do. The

teacup rides.

"I don't understand...they spin? That's it?" Kratos asked.

"Well...yeah." Lloyd smiled. "You can make them spin faster if you move the stand in the middle

really fast! Me and Genis went on it once...and then he threw up..."

"Lovely." Kratos snorted.

"Let's go!!"

Kratos was dragged into the same cup as Lloyd and then the ride began. Following his son's

lead, the Seraph spinned the pedestal-like device in the middle in the same direction as Lloyd.

Before they knew it, they were going so fast that the only thing that wasn't blurred beyond

recognition was Lloyd's face in front of him. The teen was grinning widely, laughing with pure joy.

Kratos was stunned a minute and then felt his lips curl into one of his rare smiles. The man closed

his eyes and chuckled to himself as Lloyd laughed, it must be contagious...

As the ride finally slowed to a stop, Kratos and a seriously disoriented Lloyd stepped off of the

ride. Lloyd was so dizzy he could barely walk and Kratos was flinching every few seconds as his

son threatened to topple over. Once Lloyd had made it off the ride...he quickly lost his dinner in

the bushes. Kratos sighed, patting his son on the back as he emptied his stomaches contents into

the lilacs, wouldn't that be a pleasant suprise...

"You shouldn't have gone so fast." Kratos tsked.

"Ugh..." Lloyd groaned, wiping his lip. "World...spinning..."

Kratos sighed, "Maybe you should go back now..."

"What?! No way!" Lloyd exclaimed, suddenly clear of his dizziness. "There's still so much stuff

we can do! There's the haunted house, and the dragon rides, and the-"

"ONE more thing, Lloyd." Kratos said sternly. "Then you go back, understood?"

"...Hmph." Lloyd pouted. "Fine...oh! I know!"

Lloyd ran off and, of course, Kratos followed after him. Lloyd was standing before-

"A...roller coaster..." Kratos trailed.

"Yeah! It looks fun, doesn't it?!" Lloyd grinned.

"...Isn't there anything ELSE you want to do?" Kratos asked.

"What? Why?" Lloyd blinked.

"...No reason, but are you sure you wouldn't rather-?"

"Kratos, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were scared or-"

Lloyd went bug-eyed, staring at Kratos as he coughed into his hand.

"You're scared of roller coasters?!" Lloyd gasped.

"...No. I'm not 'scared'. ...I'm...unsettled." he stated.

"YOU'RE SCARED OF ROLLER COASTERS?!"

"...What is the problem? Am I not allowed to have certain...anxieties?"

"I didn't know it was POSSIBLE for you to be scared of anything!!!!"

"Would you please calm down?" Kratos sighed.

"Oh no. No way, I'm not until..."

"Until?" Kratos asked.

"YOU GO ON THE RIDE!"

"...I refuse."

"Come on!"

"No."

"...Chicken."

"...Pardon?" Kratos asked.

"Chicken. CHICKEN!" Lloyd grinned. "Kratos is a chicken!"

"I am not-"

"BUCKAW! BUCKAW!"

"Stop that-"

"BUCKAW! BUCKAW! BUCKAW!"

"I-"

"CHICKEN!"

Kratos' eye twitched and he walked past Lloyd toward the ride.

"Heheh...bingo!" Lloyd grinned.

A few minutes later...

"WWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

"Oh Martel-!!"

The ride sped off, twisting and turning, air blowing past them at break-neck speed.

"This is SO cool!!!" Lloyd shouted, arms in the air.

Kratos clutched the guardrail for dear life, face pale in horror. After the ride had stopped it's mad

dash, Lloyd frowned in concern at the man next to him, who looked petrified.

"Uh...Kratos...?"

Kratos didn't answer.

"Kratos...?"

"...If you ever mention this to anyone, I WILL kill you."

"Uh...heheheh..." Lloyd chuckled nervously.

And so, the two swordsmen made their way toward the Altimira entrance. Kratos was to leave

town and Lloyd had to get back into his room before anyone woke up.

"Well, here's my stop!" Lloyd chirped, stopping in front of the hotel.

"I see." Kratos stated. "Get some rest, understood?"

"Yeah...hey, Kratos?" he asked.

"...What is it?"

"...Don't the stars look nice?"

Kratos hesitated a moment, then looked up into the sky.

"Indeed, they are." Kratos stated.

"...Hey...Kratos?"

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"...This may sound kinda strange but..." the teen frowned. "I...feel like...we've done something

like this before. I mean, I know we never have, but...I dunno...it just..."

"...Lloyd."

"Yes?" the boy asked.

"...I want you to have this."

Kratos walked up to Lloyd and placed something in the teen's hand.

"Huh? What is it?" he blinked.

It wasn't anything that special, a tiny plastic figurine, shaped like a dragon.

"It used to belong to someone I knew..." Kratos stated.

"Huh? Really?"

"Yes...he won it at a fair." the angel said quietly.

"Huh? Well...okay...but why give it to me?" Lloyd asked.

"Let's just say...I have a feeling you should have it." Kratos muttered.

Lloyd looked at the little figurine and frowned, twiddling it in his fingers.

"...Hey...you know..." he trailed.

"..."

"I...think I've seen this before..." he bit his lip. "Hey, Kratos- Huh?"

Kratos had gone, leaving the dual swordsman alone. Lloyd sighed and then examined the little

trinket again. Where had he...? Lloyd went wide-eyed. This...his father had given this to him! He

wasn't really sure when, or how... A vauge memory of someone kneeling down and handing it to

him, a 'Good job, Lloyd'...

Lloyd gaped at it, "This is-!!! KRATOS!!"

Lloyd ran out to the city-gates, looking around frantically.

"Kratos! Where are you?! Please! I need to ask you something!!!"

Only silence greeted him and the teen sighed in dissapointment.

"Did he...know my Dad...?" he whispered.

"LLOYD!!!"

The teen flinched, his blood running cold. That cold, cruel, manic voice could only possibly

belong to one and only one person. Lloyd turned and to his horror saw Raine in his path.

"P-professor-!!!" Lloyd gasped.

"LLOYD IRVING! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MANA AND THE GREAT SEED ARE

YOU DOING OUT HERE AT TWO IN THE MORNING?! WHERE THE HELL HAVE

YOU BEEN?!" she shrieked.

"Professor-! I can explain-! I-! Well, okay, I can't explain, but-!"

SMACK!

"Ow-! HEY! WAIT A-!"

SMACK!

"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!!!!"

"I- OW! Already do, now-! OW! HEY-! OW! STOP-! OOOOOOOOOWWWW!!!"

"THERE! NOW GET TO BED THIS INSTANT! NOW!!!"

Lloyd scrambled for the inn, desperate to get away from his abusive teacher. Raine sighed and

then went in after him, muttering to herself about 'that stupid boy'. Kratos watched from on top of

the Inn's roof, sighing.

"I told him he should have gone straight back..."

**O.O LOOOOONNNNNGGGGG...but fun! Very! Review please?**


	16. Chapter 16

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! AND I'm typing while listening to Daughtry! X3 HAIL **

**THE AWESOMENESS OF THE ****MIGHTY DAUGHTRY! WOOT! Lol. A lot of his **

**songs actually sound like they could be KratosLloyd fatherson songs, ****would you mind if I **

**made a songfic next chapter?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

It was a somewhat cloudy day, rather foreboding, actually. There was a feeling in the air...tension,

as the small family made their way through the forested area in an attempt to throw off their

pursuers. The smell of the fabric that made his mothers shirt filled his nose, his arms clinging tightly

around her neck. He was scared, even more so as the vibrations from his mothers rapid heartbeat

pulsed through his little body. His eyes were watering and he wanted to cry, but he had been

taught not to. To make sounds would draw them closer, closer to killing his mommy and taking

away his daddy. They would hurt his mommy and take his daddy away from him, because the bad

man wanted the stone on mommy's hand and wanted daddy to serve him. Noishe trotted

alongside them as quietly as such a big creature could, his ears twitching. The tall figure before

them lead the way, warily looking in all directions with his hand on a weapon at his side. Daddy

always had one hand on his sword, he never ever relaxed, not even when he pretended to sleep to

keep Mommy from worrying. Suddenly he stopped.

"...Anna!" he cried.

His voice was deep and strong, and though the face escaped him, the expression was somehow

clear as terror. The man leapt before him and Mommy, yelling out the word 'guardian'! The

arrows burst from the trees and harmlessly bounced off the spell. After that it was just running,

running and screaming...

Lloyd groaned and tossed over, his face scrunched up with something equivalent to pain.

"MOMMY!"

The little voice split through the air but was lost to the chaos. There was more sounds, a blur of

faces, swords, shouts. The only thing that seemed truly real was his father, how fiercely he fought

to keep them away regardless of the blood seeping from cuts all over his body. It was then when

he heard his mother cry out in terror and suddenly he had hit the ground, the grass sticking to his

face as he sat up out of reflex. The chaos had stopped, Daddy had stopped, Noishe had stopped,

they were in a circle and one of them had Mommy, one with squinty eyes and an evil face.

"...You...!" a voice hissed.

He cried on the ground and- as if forgetting the situation- his father ran to him to kneel by his side,

holding him tightly. Mommy was yelling, trying to hit the evil-faced person. He only laughed and

then wrenched the stone from Mommy's hand. A shriek echoed in the air, followed by a shout of

horror and horrible laughter. Mommy began to change but his eyes were covered by Daddy's

hand, he didn't want him to see... Then Daddy was pulled away by them as more of them took

him away. Daddy tried to break free from them as he was dropped onto the ground, a monster in

Mommy's clothes in front of him.

"LLOYD! KVAR! YOU BASTARD!!"

Daddy was shouting and fighting, but couldn't break free. The monster jerked closer and he cried

harder, calling out for his Mommy so hard his throat hurt as the evil-one laughed.

"LLOYD!!"

The voice was strong in the air, resonating within it along with the obvious fear and love for the

little one in such a posistion. The monster tried to attack but Noishe lunged in, knocking it down.

The monster and Noishe fought, claws against fangs, Noishe growling and biting to hold it back.

But the monster knocked Noishe away, the 'dog' skidding into the ground. The monster came

closer but then Daddy finally broke free, knocking it back. He stood before him and for a couple

minutes Daddy cried out to the monster, it had stopped charging... It only lasted a minute, then it

came for him again. He cried out in terror and Daddy reacted out of instinct to the cry, slashing it

again and again...blood splashing to the ground along with trace tears intermingled with them. The

monster fell and the evil-one shouted something. They came for them again and in the chaos the

monster fell off the cliffside, pushing off Noishe and him with it. He cried out for Daddy. As if time

had stopped, the man turned his head in the midst of battle to lock eyes with him. The look of

horror on his face was incredulous, turning his features pale and his eyes wide as well as sharp

with the intensity of the pain within him. He reached out his little hand...

Lloyd let out a shout, cold sweat breaking out over his body.

Daddy's hand reached out for his but fell out of sight. The last look he saw on the face of his father

was one of desperation and horror... The features came into focus, blurry at first, then more

distinct... The strong-jaw, the red-brown eyes, the locks of auburn hair moving with him...

Kratos' face came into focus.

_"DDDDAAAAADDDDDDYYYYYY!!!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Lloyd shot up in bed, hands clutching his head as he shook it in frenzy. Cold sweat soaked his

body causing his clothes to stick to his frozen skin, warm streams of tears shot down his cheeks.

The door opened and a trio consisting of Raine Sage, her brother Genis, and the blonde angel

Colette ran into the room of their companion.

"LLOYD!"

"Lloyd! Are you all right?!"

"What happened?!"

Lloyd continued to scream, paying no heed to their cries. The teens cries echoed out into the

streets of Flanior, those who were awake flinching at the shout echoing in the air.

"Lloyd! Lloyd! Please calm down!!"

"Look at him!! What happened?!"

"What do we do!? He won't-"

"Get out of my way."

The trio turned to the door to see the one person they had not expected to see. Kratos Aurion,

the Cruxis Seraph, had appeared in the doorway in his purple-garb. The group gaped a minute-

"You!!" Raine cried.

Kratos paid them no heed and dashed past them to his son. Without a warning, the cold

mercenary had drawn Lloyd into an embrace, hugging him tightly. Lloyd's screaming came to an

adrupt halt, though his crying did not. The tears choked in his throat as they began to stifle, sobs

wracking the teens body as he attempted to regain his usual breathing pattern. Lloyds body

continued to heave as he slowly felt his sense of self-control reappear...a little. Out of some

instinct he had long forgotten, he found himself nuzzling his face into Kratos' shoulder, sniffing

piteously. The Seraph felt the color leave his face and responded to an equally awkward instinct

to find himself positioning Lloyd on his lap, the red-clad boy sitting on his fathers lap curled up like

a child while silently crying into his shoulder. Kratos found himself running his fingers through the

brunettes hair and felt an overwhelming urge to place his head atop of his childs, an urge he found

himself submitting to. The Seraph leaned his head against Lloyd's, the hand not feathering his hair

rubbed his back in a comforting gesture.

"...There there..." he whisped, "it's all right...you'll be fine..."

The three watching could only gape, unsure of how to respond to the situation.

"Wow..." Colette whispered.

"...He...really is a father..." Genis gaped.

"..."

Kratos looked up at them, for a moment he had forgotten they even existed. A tinge of anger

flickered inside of him. How dare they interrupt his moment with his child, how dare they

interfere... Apparently, they picked up on this feeling and silenltly left the room, leaving Kratos to

smile in contentment as he rocked his child back and forth. Lloyd buried his face in the man's

shoulder and remembered his dream, how his mother had smelled... Kratos didn't smell like her,

but he still did smell so familiar...the fabric of the cloth against his cheek, the way it scratched his

nose... It was comforting, warm, and he almost gave in to the sudden desire to fall asleep in his

arms... However, that's when Lloyd realized what was going on and snapped upright, gaping at his

father. There was a moment of silence as they looked at each other before both of their faces shot

bright red. Lloyd scrambled off Kratos' lap and the Seraph leapt to his feet, coughing awkwardly

as his son refused to look at him. After several minutes of silence, Kratos and Lloyd chanced

glancing at each other, locking eyes briefly...

"...I sorta knew, the whole time." Lloyd said.

"...Knew what?" Kratos whispered.

"...You were...familiar..." the teen muttered, glancing aside. "Like...like I had seen you

somewhere, but I...no, wait...it was more... It was like you were someone I _should _know, that I

_should _remember, but I just couldn't... It got me so mad, because everytime I'd see you I'd just

get this feeling like it was... I dunno, yelling at me, getting after me, right? Like the Professor, like it

was saying: YOU IDIOT! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THIS?!'"

"..Heh," Kratos smirked, "Does she...say that?"

"Yep, all the time," Lloyd laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I see..."

"...Kvar's a bastard."

Kratos flinched slightly, "That was...off topic."

"No it isn't!" Lloyd snapped, "That asshole tried to have Mom kill me while you WATCHED, and

LAUGHED while he did it!! I- I mean- GRR! If he wasn't already dead, I'd-"

"How did you know about that?" Kratos interrupted.

"...Huh? About what?"

"...That Kvar...did that? I didn't tell you..."

Lloyd blinked, then paled before blushing.

"...I...er... was like that a minute ago because...because well..." the boy whispered, "I had a

dream...but, it wasn't a dream, it was about you and Mom and...me...and I...saw it...kinda..."

"..."

"...Thanks for covering my eyes," he muttered, "I didn't want to see that..."

"...Lloyd-"

The door opened, Colette poking her head in.

"Um...The Professor wants to come in, is that okay?"

"..." Kratos didn't answer.

"I...I guess-"

Raine was in a second later, examining Lloyd.

"Are you all right? What on earth made you scream like that? What happened?"

The woman fretted over Lloyd as the other watched on with somewhat bemused expressions.

"Professor! I- I'm fine! I just...I..."

"He's fine, Professor Sage." Kratos stated cooly.

"Oh? Is that so?" Raine snarled.

"..."

"Professor! Kratos wouldn't lie about-"

"Kratos is with Cruxis, Colette."

"But he's Lloyd's father!!" she cried.

"..."

"She's got a point, Sis," Genis said.

"...I trust him," Lloyd said sternly.

The Professor, unnerved at what her pupil had said, could only stare.

"...I..." she sighed, "If you say so, Lloyd..."

"..." Kratos headed for the door, "I'll leave now, if you wish-"

"No, wait-! I mean..." Lloyd cried.

They looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Er...I mean...I want to talk to him," the teen said, "is...that okay?"

"...Fine, but we're staying right here." Raine stated cooly.

"Sis!" Genis scoffed.

"Professor! Don't you think that...we should go?" Colette asked.

Raine hesitated a moment, glancing from her pupils to the auburn-haired man, debating whether it

would be wise to leave one of them alone with an enemy...regardless of who it was. However...

"..All right, but I'm checking on you in five minutes, got it?"

The silver-haired woman turned and left the room without so much as a nother word, her younger

sibling hesitating before following her out. Colette looked back between Kratos and Lloyd, then

left the room as well but not before flashing Lloyd a supportive smile. Once they had left, Kratos

turned to Lloyd.

"What is it you wanted?" Kratos asked calmly.

"...Well..." Lloyd frowned, "could you...that is, could you tell me...um..."

"..."

"...Do you hate me?"

Kratos flinched, eyes widening with a hint of suprise.

"What reason would I have to hate you?" he asked softly.

"...Well...because I...well, I'm... I'm your..." he took a deep breath, "I'm your son, but you didn't

raise me... I treated you like that and I'm your kid, so... am I...hurting you? So do you hate me?"

"..."

Kratos looked at him, a young man- almost an adult, really- strong, tall, independent... a far cry

from the little boy he had so often longed for in his lonely days in that damned city... Yet...

"I could never hate you," he stated, "ever."

"But I-"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you are most definitely my son...though I am not worthy to be your

father," he stated, closing his eyes, "I realize that, however...Is that all you wanted to know?"

"...If you knew I was alive-"

"I would have come for you," Krato said instantly, his eyes blazing with determination, "no matter

what Mithos would try...no matter who or what stood in my way... I would have come for you

and I would have found a way for you to be safe. If I had to stay with Cruxis, if I had to join the

Renegades, if I had to run with you, I would have done anything to keep you safe, anything that it

took...It's...probably better how it turned out, however..."

"What-?" Lloyd gasped.

"You were raised away from Cruxis, away from pursuers," the man stated, "you had more safety

than I would have been able to ensure to you, had I found you...you might not have lived."

"...I'm sorry." Lloyd stated

"..." Kratos tilted his head to the side questioningly.

"...It hurts you a lot, right?" he muttered sadly.

"..."

"...After...after all this is over, what are you going to do?"

"..." Kratos looked away.

"Are you going to leave me again?" Lloyd frowned.

"...Is that what you wish?" Kratos asked softly, barely looking at him.

"...I don't want you to go again," the teen stated, "...ever again."

"..." Kratos frowned, "You have Dirk, you have no need for me."

"That's not true! I do need you!" Lloyd cried, "I need to know you! I need you to be there!

Please, I just found you! I don't want to lose you again! I love Da- Dirk, but I...!"

"..."

"...I understand, if you don't want me," he muttered, "But-"

"Never say that again." Kratos snapped.

"H-huh-?"

"Never say that I don't want you," he growled.

It hurt so much, to hear that, because he did want him...he wanted nothing else but to be by his

sons side for all his life, never to let him out of his sight, but...he knew that it couldn't be...

"...Then...can't you stay...?"

"..."

There was a long silence...that was interrupted by a growl. Kratos couldn't help but chuckle as

Lloyd blushed, clutching his growling stomach. Kratos began to laugh softly, unable to resist the

ludicrousy of how the moment had been completely and totally ruined. Lloyd gaped at his father in

shock, having never seen him laugh...ever. However, the laughter began to infect him as well, he

began to snicker, then errupted into a laughing fit along with his father, grinning widely. The two

swordsmen laughed for a minute or two, a wide grin on Lloyd's face and a rare smile on Kratos'...

"Hah hah!" Lloyd laughed, "Sorry, I'm kinda hungry I guess..."

"I see," Kratos smiled softly, "...It must be the middle of the night..."

"Well...I didn't eat much at dinner, I was thinking..."

"Trying something new, are we?" Kratos smirked.

"Hardy har," Lloyd pouted, "well...I guess I'll get something..."

"..." Kratos looked at him, "What did you have in mind?"

"Huh-? Well...I'm not a good cook...er...a sandwhich I guess-"

Another growl errupted from his stomach, Kratos smirked.

"It sounds like you'll need more than that," he stated.

"W-well...I don't want to bother Genis into making something..."

"And Professor Sage is out of the question, correct?" the Seraph smirked.

"Hell yeah." Lloyd laughed.

"..." Kratos turned for the door.

"Huh-? Where are you-?" Lloyd asked.

"Did you desire something to eat, or not? You need to keep your strength up."

"Well, yeah but-"

"Then come, I'll fix you something."

"You'll...huh...?" Lloyd blinked.

"I'll fix you something to eat," Kratos repeated.

"...You mean...you're gonna cook?"

"Yes. Is that difficult to believe?"

"...But...why...?" Lloyd stared.

Though Lloyd couldn't see it, a smile came over Kratos' face.

"...Selfishness, I suppose," he stated, "I haven't cooked for anyone since you were a child."

"...Really?"

The man nodded.

"Well...okay then!" Lloyd grinned, "Are you a good cook?"

Kratos could only smirk.

"You'll see."

The father and son headed downstairs, Lloyd slowly following the auburn haired man. Raine,

Genis, and Colette had just been coming down the hallway, stoping to look at the scene

questioningly. Lloyd looked at his fathers back as he proceeded down the hall, then back at his

friends. He gave a sheepish smile coupled with a shrug, rubbing the back of his neck in his

trademark way. Lloyd mouthed 'it's fine' before following Kratos.

"...I wonder what's going on?" Colette asked.

"Hm..." Raine bit her lip.

"...Let's follow them," Genis said.

The trio silently agreed, following the Aurions down to the public kitchen of the inn, which was

vacant due to the ungodly hour. The peeked into the kitchen as Lloyd watched Kratos intently.

"So, you're really gonna cook something?" he asked.

"Yes." Kratos said, "Put this somewhere, would you?"

"Huh-? Oh!"

Kratos had unhooked his cloak and folded it neatly, placing his guantlets atop them before

handing them to Lloyd who looked mildly confused. Lloyd watched with an amused expression as

Kratos pulled his hair out of his face, tying it behind his head with a band he apparently had in his

pocket. The Seraph then snatched an apron off the coatrack, securing it around his waist before

commencing to wash his hands in the sink. It was a strange sight, Lloyd was almost even shocked.

Kratos, the cold-blooded angel of Cruxis, was fretting around the kitchen like a mother over her

children, gathering all his ingredients without saying a word. Not to mention the fact Kratos looked

a bit unusual with his hair pulled back, revealing his whole face. In fact, hell, he looked a lot like

Lloyd- scratch that, exactly like Lloyd. It was a little unnerving...

"Woah..." Genis whispered, "Look at him go!"

"...Well wouldn't you know.." Raine smiled.

"Huh?" Colette wondered.

"Let's go back upstairs," Raine said, "Lloyd will be fine."

"Huh-? Sis, what's with you all of a sudden-?"

"Bed!" she snapped, "Both of you!"

"Hey! You're not telling Lloyd to go to bed!" Genis whined.

"Lloyd is no longer mine to boss around, I'll leave that to Kratos." she smiled.

"Huh-?...Oh...Heh heh." Genis smiled.

A few minutes later...

"W-woah!!"

After some incredible cooking, Lloyd had what could've passed as a five-star gourmet meal laid

out before him. Steak, pasta, potato, stew,hell, he even made a chocolate parfait for dessert!

"Hm..." Kratos frowned, "I presume I overdid it a little..."

"So what?!" Lloyd gasped, "This looks AMAZING!!"

"..." Kratos smirked, "Heh."

"Geez, Kratos! I didn't need a feast!" he laughed.

"I apologize," Kratos said, "I...got carried away."

Lloyd took a bit of the steak, face exploding into a grin.

"Wow! It tastes AMAZING! What'd you do to it?!"

"I added some herbs while cooking," Kratos smiled slightly, "It enhances the taste."

"Mmm!!" Lloyd grinned, sampling the pasta. "Dis is gwate! Whad's in it?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Kratos said.

Lloyd stopped in mid-chew to stare at him, wide-eyed.

"...What?" he asked.

Lloyd swallowed, gaping at his father.

"Y-you...you sounded like a Dad...!!"

"..."

"I-I'm sorry, it's just...I never expected you to..." he stammered.

"...To answer your question, I put almost everything in pasta. Well, aside from-"

"Tomatoes?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos shivered, "I despise those evil fruits..."

Lloyd's jaw practically dropped.

"You do too!?"

"Hm?" Kratos tilted his head to the side, "Yes..."

"So...I got it from you?" Lloyd asked, staring.

"I would assume." the Seraph said simply.

"...Wow..." Lloyd stopped, face falling.

"...What is it?" Kratos asked, concerned.

"Well...I never...you know. After all that's happened, the last thing I ever thought would happen

was for you to do something like this...or for you to be...I guess I'm still kinda stunned..."

"..." Kratos closed his eyes, "If you wish for me to leave, I-"

"Hey! I didn't say anything like THAT!" Lloyd scoffed. "Knock it off!"

"...My condolonces." Kratos smiled slightly.

"...Huh?"

The man sighed, putting a hand to his head in his usual fashion.

"I'm sorry." he stated.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?"

"..."

"...Hey...once this is all over..."

"Hm?"

"...Can we maybe...go fishing or something? You know, the two of us...?"

Kratos looked at him. Was this...real? Was his son, that he had so long lost and longed for...then

found only to have hate him, truly...wanting to be with him?

Was this some cruel dillusion?

"...Um...why are you staring at me like that?" Lloyd frowned.

"...I'm sorry." he stated, "You...unnerved me..."

"Huh? How is that unnerving?" the teen asked.

"..." he looked away, "I never thought...I'd hear you say something like that."

"What? Why?"

"..." Kratos turned to him, "Do you not hate me?"

A silence.

"...I did, once," he muttered, "but...I think I was just angry at you, for leaving us..."

"..."

"But...I know why you did, now," Lloyd smiled at him sadly, "and...you did it for us, f-...for me...

When I think of how I treated you, and how you knew I would... I feel bad, because you were

doing all that for me and now that I think of it, that you cared about me so much you were willing

to have me hate you...I..."

The boy blushed, turning to look at the ancient man.

"...You...you do l- care, about me, don't you...?"

"...No." Kratos whispered. "I don't _care _about you, Lloyd...I..."

Lloyd stared at him. Was he going to say...?

"...I love you." he admitted, looking away as if ashamed.

"..."

Lloyd stared at his father, the man refusing the make eye contact. A smile overcame Lloyds face,

tears of joy welling up in his eyes. The teen got to his feet and walked up to his father...

"...Hey, Kratos?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos looked at him.

"..."

The teen threw his arms around his father, hugging him tightly. The Seraphs eyes went wide, the

color leaving his face and his jaw dropping as he felt the teens arms around him.

"I love you too..." Lloyd muttered.

"..." Kratos' eyes blurred, shocked by the strange feeling of joy...

"Er, that is, in a completely father-son way," Lloyd quickly added.

Kratos chuckled, "I know, Lloyd...I know..."

Kratos held his son close, running his fingers through the brunettes hair...

How long had it been? Since he was able to hold his child... How long since he was able to tell his

little boy he loved him? How long had he wanted nothing more than this, to embrace his baby...

Snicker.

"Huh-? AH!! GENIS-!" Lloyd cried.

The half-elf laughed, "AWW! That is so _sweet! _AHAHAHAH- OW!!"

Raine smacked him, "I TOLD YOU TO GET TO BED!!"

Genis ran up the stairs, Raine all but growling. The woman turned to face the Aurions, whom were

still hugging. Both men blushed furiously and leapt away from each other, coughing. Raine flushed.

"Sorry about that," she laughed nervously, "Um...I'll just, go now..."

The womans face shot red as she raced up the stairs, leaving an awkward silence.

"...Well...ahem...you should get some rest," Kratos said.

"Y-yeah...okay..."

"...I'll take my leave now-"

"Hey, wait! Kr-...uh...Dad?"

Kratos froze in his tracks, his heart filling with the foreign feeling of joy once more.

"...Yes?"

"...You never answered my fishing offer," he laughed.

"..."

Kratos turned to face his son, a rare smile creeping to his lips.

"I'll think about it."

**AW! KAWAII! CUTE! Well, at least, I thought it was...ahahha...hah...**

**Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yes, I know this is pretty much a filler, sorry. It's just a songfic (DAUGHTRY!) to keep **

**you satisfied while I write the next ****chapter. So don't stab yourself with a titanium spork. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Though I changed some of the words...sorry!  
**

_Staring out into the night...trying to hide the pain..._

Kratos looked at the dismal, churning sky of Derris-Kharlan. His normally cold and emotionless

eyes misted with a trace of remorse as he thought of his son, whom was so very far away.

_I'm going to the place where love, and feeling good don't ever cost a thing..._

The Seraph turned and headed for the transporder controls.

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

The look on Lloyds face when he left...

_**I'm going home! To the place where I belong!  
**_

That settled it. He was setting a course back to the planet. Come hell or high water.

_**Where your love has always been enough for me!**_

Lloyd was all he ever wanted...all he ever needed.

_**I'm not running from, no I think you've got me all wrong!  
**_

He had pondered if whether he was running, to go back to the planet.

_**I don't regret this life you chose for me!  
**_

No...the life Lloyd wanted for him was with him, together.

_**But these places and these faces are getting old!  
**_

He had seen Welgaia enough during his extended life, he had seen so little of his child.

_**So I'm goin' home...**_

The coordinates were set. However, it would take time to get in range of the planet...

_The miles are getting longer, it seems..._

Derris-Kharlan couldn't move fast enough, he wanted to be there NOW.

_The closer I get to you..._

But it would be worth it, just to be with his child again...

_I've never been the best dad or friend for you, but your love remains the same,_

Lloyd still cared for him, even after all he had done...it was...impossible, really...

_and I don't know why, you always seem to give me another try..._

After all that, Lloyd had taken him back. He...even called him 'Dad'...

_**I'm going home! To the place where I belong!**_

Just a few more minutes...

_**Where your love has always been enough for me!  
**_

Soon...and he would make up for everything he did...

_**I'm not running from,**_

Staying here was running, running from his responsibility as a parent...

_**No I think you've got me all wrong! I don't regret this life you chose for me!**_

If Lloyd would accept him as a father...he'd be more than happy to oblidge.

_**These places and these faces are getting old...**_

It was ready.

_**So I'm going home.**_

Kratos took a deep breath and entered the warp panel.

FWOOSH!

"WOAH! What the-?..."

Lloyd was standing before him, open-jawed.

_**Be careful what you wish for,**_

"...Dad?" he whispered.

_**you just might get it all, **_

"...Lloyd-"

The twin swordsman flung his arms around his father, crying in joy.

_**You just might get it all...**_

Kratos smiled softly, hugging his child back.

_**you just might get it all**_

"I missed you too..."

_**So...I'm going home...**_

**Ridiculously short, I know...but I just love that song!!! Don't worry, next chapter will be **

**good. I just gave this to you to ****sustain you while I write it...hang in there, please! n.n' **

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

** Well...here ya go! n.n**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: I got a new word processor! Does it look better?**

**"Well, let's get looking for that cure!"**

The group had just left the Sybak library in destination as per the Meltokio archives. After all, Colette was sick and they just had to

find a cure! ...Though... That didn't stop them from goofing off, just a little...

"Oh dear, what I'm a going to do...?"

An academy student was fretting on the street over an object he pulled along in a wagon. A hunk of metals and glass, though

ultimately it looked something like the projectors in the ranches and such. It had a keyboard, but a single blank pad.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh! It's my invention, see..." the young man said, adjusting his glasses with a sigh, "I have to present it for a project and it...well...it's

broken. So I don't klnow what to do..."

"Oh no! That's terrible!" Colette cried.

"Yes, I don't know what's- Huh-? Hey-!"

"Step aside."

Raine was at work within seconds, examining the device and then began to work away. The student stammered protests which

were quelled by the group, his device was in the best of hands, with Raine around. Sure enough, after no less than five minutes the

woman dusted her hands off, grinning.

"All right! It should work now!" she grinned. "Give it a try!"

"Huh? O...okay..."

The student punched something into the keypad and then place his hand on the pad. There was a whirring sound as a picture

appeared from the projector.

"Hah! It works!" he grinned.

"It's...a kid." Lloyd blinked.

"Exactly!" he grinned all the more widely, "This is exactly how I looked at age five! You see, my device can take the DNA sample for

your hand and then project an image of you at any age!"

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked.

"It can show you what you looked like, or what you will look like." Genis said.

"FASCINATING!" Raine cried, "But wait! How does it take into account the factors of diet, environment and daily habits?"

"It'll read them based of your genetic structure and your current health now," he stated,

"So it's not ENTIRELY accurate, but it shows what you may look like if you continue on the habits and health you are now."

"Oh simply MARVELOUS!" she cried.

"W-why thank you...oh! Hm..."

"What's the matter?" Sheena asked.

"I really should try it on some other subjects, to make sure it works properly, that is..." he paused, "...would you mind...?"

"I'll do it!" Zelos cried.

The pervert ungloved his hand and placed its palm onto the pad. The student smiled and adjusted something on the machine.

"Okay, what age?" he asked.

"Hm...I dunno, show me as a...four!"

"Got it."

The student pressed several buttons and an image popped up.

"AH! HE'S SO CWUTE!" Colette and Sheena cried.

Sheena smacked her hand over her mouth as Zelos grinned.

"Really?! Why thank you, my darling hunny!"

"DAMMIT!" Sheena smacked herself.

"Oh cool!" Lloyd cried, "Can it show you older, too?!"

"Yep," the student smiled.

"...I would...like to try," Presea stated.

"Huh? Why sure, little lady," he smiled, "Step right up!"

Presea hesitantly removed her gauntlet and placed her hand on the pad.

"Age?"

"...Twenty-eight..." she trailed.

"Huh? Why that age?" Genis asked, confused.

"...No reason, I just selected a number," the girl stated.

"Okay then, twenty-eight it is!"

Several seconds later..

"HOLY MAMA!" Genis gasped.

On the projector a hologram of a woman had appeared, garbed in plain white clothes (As all the previous projections had been) with

long pink hair, a beautiful face, and not a bad figure to say the least...

"..." Presea frowned.

"WOW! P-presea-! Y-you're really p-pretty-!" Genis stammered.

"...Thank you, Genis," Presea smiled faintly.

"Aw sweet! I wanna try!" Lloyd grinned.

The teen removed his glove and slammed his hand on the pad.

"Age?" the student asked.

"Hm...I dunno...fifty! I wanna see what I look like old!" he laughed.

"All right-...whoops."

"Whoops?" Lloyd blinked.

"I accidentally hit the 'repeat' command..."

"What's that mean?" Lloyd blinked.

"It's going to project you at twenty-eight-"

The image popped up.

"HOLY FRICKING GNOMLETTES ON A STICK!!"

Colette covered her mouth, blushing furiously as the remaining members of the group felt their eyes widen and jaws drop dangerously

low.

"I...I'm...gonna look like THAT?!" Lloyd cried, eyes wide.

"Hm...well, yes, it's working properly, I think..." the student trailed.

"No...fricking...way..." Genis twitched.

"Huh? What's wrong with you all? What is it?"

Lloyd's eyes were locked onto the image of his future self, his jaw so low it was a wonder it hadn't snapped and disconnected.

"Uh...did I...miss something?" the student frowned

"A-ah...no..." Raine stated, eyes locked on the image.

Well...someone had to say it.

"HOLY SYLPH! HE LOOKS JUST LIKE KRATOS!!" Zelos shouted.

"Who?"

Genis passed out and the others of the group could only gape in a stupor. The image of the twenty-eight year old Lloyd was so

close to Kratos it was SCARY. Though the hair was brown, and the trademark lock Kratos always had before one eye was swept

aside allowing a full view of his face, it was (Though an albeit more pleasant looking) Kratos duplicate. Lloyd staggered backwards,

eyes wide.

"Wh-what the-?" he gasped, "Wh...why...why am I going to look like-!?"

"Is everything all right?" the student asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh...it's nothing," Raine stated, "Thank you for your time."

"Oh, I should thank you! Now I know my invention works! You saved me!"

"It's nothing," she smiled, "Get going, you've gotta get that grade, right?"

"Oh, right! Thanks again! And uh...I hope he feels...better..."

The student left for the academy forgetting the awkwardness of the situation in his rush to his classes for the day. All eyes found

themselves on Lloyd as he continued to gape into space were the image of 'himself' had been..

"...Professor...that thing...was it...working?" he stammered.

"..." Raine sighed, "It's...possible I could've messed it up..."

"Unlikely," Presea stated, "Chances of Raine messing up, .000032 percent."

"You're not helping," Zelos said.

"I apologize." she stated.

"S-so...I'm gonna look like...THAT when I'm older...?" Lloyd stammered.

"...W-well, it's not that bad-"

"Are you freaking KIDDING me?!" Lloyd shouted, panicking, "Don't-?! Aren't any of you FREAKED by this!? I'm gonna look like

Kratos! KRATOS! I mean like almost EXACTLY like Kratos! Th-that's...this is...!"

"...What could this mean?" Regal asked, "It's...it can't be coincidence, can it?"

"...Well..." Presea muttered.

"What is it, Presea?" Genis asked.

"Lloyd...does bear a resemblance to Kratos, as he is, now..."

Lloyd froze.

"...What?" he asked simply.

"You...well...almost have the same face." Presea stated.

"What do you mean-?!"

"You and Kratos' facial features are approximately ninety-five percent identical to the other, it's...if your hair was the same, I could

almost mistake you." she admitted.

"N-ninety...?" Lloyd twitched, eyes going wide in horror.

"...Now that you mention it..." Genis trailed, looking uneasy.

Zelos moved forward like a shot, pulling some hair in front of Lloyd's left eye.

"Agh-! Why you-!" Lloyd glared at him.

"HOLY FUCK!" Zelos gasped, "HE DOES! HE DOES LOOK LIKE KRATOS!"

"W-what-!?"

The others immediately crowded around Lloyd to get a look.

"Oh my-!" Colette gasped.

"He does..." Raine whispered, pale, "He does..."

"L-let go of me-!" Lloyd cried, jerking away from Zelos.

"...Okay, this is definitely beyond weird," Sheena's eyes narrowed.

"I agree." Raine's eyes narrowed, "...Lloyd, come here a second."

"What? Why?" he demanded.

"...Please," she stated.

The teen flinched, Raine would never ever be polite much less to HIM unless it was...something really serious. The swordsman

nervously walked toward her and the woman proceeded to yank a hair out of his scalp.

"Ow-! HEY! What the hell-?!"

"Let's see if we can borrow some lab equipment," she stated.

"Huh? What are you up to, Raine?" Sheena asked.

"..I won't say anything until I know for certain."

"Huh? Know what? WHAT?" Lloyd pouted, frustrated.

"...Let's do as she says," Regal stated.

"Ugh...can't anyone tell me what's going on?"

In the end, the group was pulled along by Raine to the academy where she (With help from Zelos) procured a lab for her use.

"All right, everyone, wait outside," she stated.

The group looked confused and irritated as Lloyd, but left the room regardless accompanied by some grumbles.

"Wait, Regal, stay here," she stated.

"I?" he asked.

"Yes, I need to talk to you."

Regal hesitated a moment before walking further into the room as the younger members proceeded to wait outside in the hall.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Hold this."

Raine shoved a vial into Regal's hands, a small amount of dark red-

"Is this BLOOD?" the man stammered.

"Yes. Kratos' blood." Raine stated as she buzzed around.

"Why on earth-?"

"I wanted to study it, all right?" the half-elf snapped, flushing, "after he aided us with the Iselia ranch, he got cut by Forcystus. So

I...took a 'sample'."

"...I'm no expert on medicine, but wouldn't it have...dried, or something?"

"Oh no," she shook her head, "It's quite miraculous, actually, it never dries or loses it's properties at all! The mana in his blood is

amazing! Though I spilled some on the grass, once, and it just dissolved! It's quite amazing!"

"...I see," Regal said simply, "...but why did you want HIS bl-?"

"He's an angel, of course! And I didn't want to take any from Colette..."

"Ah."

Raine continued to buzz around the room, setting up something or the like as she set various machines all the while Regal fidgeted.

"So...what are you going to do with his blood?" he asked.

Raine froze.

"...Well-?"

"You can't tell me it hasn't occurred to you?" Raine sighed.

"...What hasn't?" he asked, frowning.

"...Truth be told, I had my suspicions for a while," she muttered, biting her lip, "They...do look too much alike."

Regal gasped, "You're going to do a paternity test?!"

"Shh! Yes!" she said, "It's...TOO coincidental, isn't it?"

"W-well, yes, I assume, but-"

"But what?"

"Say...he is, then...what are we going to do?" he asked.

"...I don't know," she admitted, "...it...would probably crush him, wouldn't it? Yet...I figure he will know eventually, so...I don't know

what to do."

"...But you want to know."

"...Yes," she stated, "I have to know."

"...Would it be wise to just...leave the subject?"

Raine sighed, looking to her work.

"Ignorance may be bliss, however..."

"However?"

"...It just makes it more painful when it comes to light."

After several minutes of working (and in the younger groups case, nearing insanity from boredom) and waiting, the machine they had

used to compare the genes from Kratos' blood and Lloyd's hair spat out a sheet of paper.

"...I knew it..." Raine whispered, eyes misting over.

Regal examined the sheet.

_Analysis of genetic structure as per Kratos Aurion and Lloyd Irving._

_Kratos Aurion: Sample: Blood._

_Lloyd Irving: Sample: Hair._

_Comparison and reanalysis:_

_100 Chance of paternity._

"What are we going to do?" Regal finally asked.

"...Don't say anything, not yet," she stated, "...We'll recheck the data tomorrow, it's late by now. We'll stay in the inn."

"Lloyd's not going to like that," he stated.

"No, probably not, but it is dark, he should listen to that much."

Outside, however, they didn't realize the younger group had been devising a scheme as well...

"ARGH! What are they doing in there?!" Lloyd cried, "This...this is a waste of time! We need to get to Meltokio to find that cure!"

"I'm sure it must be important," Colette said meekly.

"Yeah, but..." Sheena frowned.

"...Oh geez, are you guys really that clueless?" Zelos sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Huh? How are we-?" Genis started.

"Let's see, we see an image of what Lloyd here is supposed to look like," Zelos mocked, "he looks like Kratos. Then what does

Raine do?"

"Uh...she pulled out one of my hairs..." Lloyd blinked.

"Bingo!" Zelos smirked. "THEN she has us go to a lab, right?"

"Well, yeah-"

"And she tells us to stay out," the chosen continued.

"...I see," Presea stated.

"Huh? See what?" Lloyd asked.

Genis flushed, "Oh my...you...you don't think...?"

Sheena yelped and then (After she had shot the ninja a confused glance) whispered the realization into Colette's ear, whom gasped.

"What? Guys? What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

The members of the group merely stared at him, some with disbelief and some with a calculating, suspicious look.

"Why are you staring at me like that?!"

"Geez you're an idiot!" Zelos sighed, "They're doing a paternity test!"

Silence.

"...Uh...a...what, test...?"

Zelos smacked himself in the forehead.

"They're testing your hair to see if...if...uh...your DNA matches Kratos'..." Sheena said.

"...I still don't get it," he blinked.

"They're testing to see if Kratos is your Dad, you dumbass!" Zelos cried.

"Zelos-!" Genis cried.

"Wh-what-!?" Lloyd cried, eyes going wide, "That's ridiculous! There's NO WAY that I could be Kratos' son! I mean, he's like

twenty-something, right?! There's NO way!"

A nervous silence fell over the room, Lloyd's anger at the subject seeming to deflate out of him as his friends looked away, their faces

troubled and considering... The swordsman shook his head in defiance.

"N-no...you guys...you guys don't honestly think-?"

"...Well...it would explain a lot, is all," Genis muttered, eyes to the corner.

"...Wh...what do you mean...?" Lloyd whispered.

"Well...he always was...REALLY nice to you, Lloyd," Colette spoke up, "he trained you, and he'd talk to you...and I always

caught him watching you when you were sleeping... Remember? When he was always on night-watch?"

Lloyd didn't answer, his eyes going wide as the breath seemed to escape from him.

"And, well...you ever notice how...well, when he looks at you..." Genis trailed.

"...Wh...what about it?" Lloyd managed to croak.

"...I notice it too," Sheena stated, arms crossed, "even now, after he's betrayed us...when he looks at you..."

The brunette barely stifled a gasped, a pathetic little wisp of a sound taking it's place. He had said it himself, earlier at the library,

that...Kratos' eyes didn't feel threatening when he looked at him, that he didn't feel like an enemy...

"...B...but..." he stammered.

"You do look alike, as well...a lot alike," Presea stated.

Lloyd felt his body waver, a shiver traveling up his spine into his head as his knees began to wobble. It would...it would make

sense... Kratos always was asking questions about his father at the beginning, and...hadn't he been at his Mom's grave the entire time

he was at his house? Hadn't he...hadn't he hated Kvar just as much- if not more- than he had? Could it possibly have been for the

same reason? But...but... Lloyd clenched his fist and his jaw, trying to stop himself from shaking. ...Kratos had...after Kvar's death,

had said that...had asked if Lloyd had truly avenged his mother, seeing as his father killed her and...he did, he did look...sad.

"..." Lloyd's move to speak ended in nothing.

"It...would also explain why the Renegades wanted to capture you," Genis frowned.

The brunette jolted, his eyes widening even more.

"Plain and simple blackmail," Zelos stated, "sounds like Yuan."

"Use the child to force the father into submission..." Presea muttered.

Lloyd tried to speak again but failed piteously, barely a small gasping sound emitting from his mouth. It did. It did make sense. That

and...he did...say don't die...he did...but...no...no! NO!

"N-no!" he cried, "Th-there's gotta be some other reason-!"

"Like what?" Sheena asked.

He didn't have an answer.

"...So...so the Professor's running one of those 'paternity' tests, right?" Lloyd asked, looking at the door, "So...so she'll know won't

she? For sure?"

"Yep," Zelos shrugged, "best technology in Tethe'alla, here."

"So she'll know, right? She'll tell me, right?"

"...But...Lloyd..." Genis trailed.

"What?!" Lloyd blurted, panicking.

"...Do you want to know?"

He didn't have an answer for that either.

"Well," Raine said as she walked through the door, "sorry for the wait-"

"Professor!" Lloyd cried, "Were you-?! Did you-!?"

"Wh-what? Lloyd, what's the matter?" Raine flinched, alarmed.

"Were...you...? I... What were you doing in there?"

"Doing?" Raine blinked, "Ah, I just needed to analyze a few things-"

"Like what?" Lloyd snapped.

"Nothing of importance," Regal stated.

"...Tell me what you were doing!! PLEASE!" Lloyd cried.

"Lloyd, what's WRONG with you-?"

"Oh come on, we're not THAT stupid my dear Professor," Zelos rolled his eyes, accenting this by flipping his hair, "Is Kratos the

moron's Dad or what?"

Raine and Regal flinched.

"Zelos, what are you talking about-?" Raine started.

"Professor!" Lloyd cried more desperately, "Tell me! What were you doing?!"

"We- we were-"

"Please!" he called a final time.

Raine looked at her pupil's distraught and pleading face, his eyes looking as if they might water and the note of desperation in his tone

almost causing her to recoil.

"...You're just going to drive yourself crazy thinking about it if I don't tell you, am I right?" the woman sighed.

"Obviously, look at him!" Sheena sighed.

"...We were testing to see if you and Kratos were...related," Raine stated.

Lloyd felt as if his heart had plummeted into his stomach.

"...And?" he barely managed to choke.

"..." Raine hesitated.

"AND!? Tell me! Professor-!"

"Do you want to know?" Raine asked, "Do you REALLY want to know?"

"I-!"

"Don't answer!" she snapped, glaring, "Listen. You have a choice...I could not tell you, and you can forget this ever happened. It'll

save you a lot of stress. Or...or I could tell you, but you may or may not like what you hear. Do you understand me, Lloyd? You have

a choice, think about it."

Lloyd gaped at his teacher, taking a few steps back with a blank look on his face, as if his mind had forgotten how to make facial

expressions.

"..." Raine sighed, "...All right, everyone, we're staying in this city for tonight. It's already dark outside and...we can give Lloyd some

time to think it over."

"W-wait! We can't do that! We need to go to Meltokio-!"

"Oh, it's all right," Colette said, "besides Lloyd, she's right, it's too dark to fly."

"But-!"

"Lloyd." Raine said sternly.

"...All right," he sighed, giving in.

"...You can give us your answer tomorrow, Lloyd," she stated as she walked for the door, "Think it over, all right?"

Thus the group checked into the campus inn, all of them sending glances Lloyd's way before averting their eyes the second he

noticed, all of them curious. Raine and Regal both worried over the boy in their minds. What would he choose? And whatever he did

choose...would he be able to live with it? It was a hopeless, no-win ultimatum.

"...Lloyd?"

Lloyd looked up, Colette's sapphire eyes meeting his own.

"...I just want you to know, we're all here for you, okay?"

"...Thanks, Colette, I know..." he forced a smile.

They split into two rooms, males and females, and after fighting over who got the two beds, Lloyd and Genis had successfully secured

their spots on the mattresses.

Not that it mattered much.

"...Grr..."

Lloyd tossed onto his side, scrunching his eyes shut as tightly as possible in hopes he could somehow coerce himself into sleep. It

was useless, he couldn't sleep, he felt like he could never sleep again. The question kept darting at him. Was Kratos his father? No!

No he couldn't be, no no no no, he told himself. Yet...all they had said...all that had happened...it made sense. By mana, it made

sense! What was he going to do!? And Raine! She had the answer! She knew! And he didn't! The one who was the most affected by

this and he didn't have a clue!

_He looks like me._

He shook his head, rolling onto his other side.

_We have the same face._

No. No, it...Presea must've been mistaken...that damn machine must've been mistaken...

_He asked about your father._

So what?! He was just curious, that was all! It didn't mean anything!

_He hated Kvar._

Well, seriously, how hard was that? Who COULDN'T hate the bastard?

_ Yuan wanted to kidnap you._

Who knew why the psycho did anything? Seriously, he was just a LITTLE cracked...

_Pronyma, she and Yuan both said they 'saw the resemblance'._

Oh Martel.

"..." Lloyd froze.

They did...they did both say that...but...that couldn't...that...

_You said you trusted him._

Shut up.

_His eyes don't feel dangerous,_

Shut up!

_They feel warm-_

SHUT UP!!

_They feel loving._

SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!

_ And you..._

Shut up...shut up...shut up...

_You kinda wish he was, don't you?_

"..." Lloyd stifled a yelp.

No...he had Dirk. He didn't need- he didn't need to know his real father.

_But you want to._

No! He was just fine! He didn't need or want to know his real father! He was fine!

_You want to know. You want to meet your real father._

No I don't! I don't care!

_You want to ask him what Mom was like, you want to know why he left you._

No! No no no!

_You want to know if he loves you._

NO!

_Yes you do! You always wanted to know! You always wanted to meet your real Dad!_

I don't need to know! I'm fine not knowing!

_No you're not, you idiot! Look at you! You're going crazy!_

SHUT UP!

_You're yelling at your own head, dumbass! Calm down!_

don't need to know...I don't need to know...

_But you want to know_

_You want to know._

I want to know.

Lloyd sat up in his bed, looking around at the other males sleeping in their various spots. He wanted to know. He HAD to know.

But...everyone was sleeping, and Raine said he'd have to wait until tomorrow anyway...but he had to know NOW! But...it's not like

he had a choice. No one else knew, he didn't have anyone he could ask-

Oh sylph...yes he did.

Before he knew what he was doing, Lloyd had taken off out of the city, boarding his rheaird and taking off for the direction he

wanted. It was dark, but he would manage.

"C'mon, c'mon...where is it...?"

Then he spotted it, the strange building in the ice, the Renegade base. Lloyd landed and had to stop himself from barging right in, but

hurried none the less. He could only imagine the scolding he would be getting from the Professor if she learned of this, all the more

reason to hurry. Upon entering the base he was stopped by two guards.

"Halt! Intruder, state your business!"

"I'm Lloyd Irving, I need to talk to Yuan," he stated.

"Lloyd Irving? Where are your companions?"

"Uh...look, I REALLY need to speak to Yuan, okay?"

The guards looked at each other and one nodded, one of them walking off as the other stayed to watch Lloyd. After a few

moments Yuan had entered the main room, looking a bit disgruntled at the ungodly hour of which the guest came calling, yet could not

suppress a look of interest from his eyes at the sight of him.

"Lloyd? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"...Yuan, I...I have a question for you," he managed to stammer.

The Seraph scanned the boy with his calculating eyes, running over the possibilities in his head. The boy was alone, and he

looked...well, distraught, what had happened?

"A question?"

Lloyd nodded, looking slightly pale as he glanced aside.

"...I see, follow me to my office, we can talk there," he stated.

The cape-wearer turned and headed down the hall, Lloyd hesitated but a moment before following him down.

Yuan couldn't stop his own thoughts. Something must have happened, or else why would he be here? Alone, no less? Though he

doubted the others were in any sort of danger, judging by Lloyd's behavior, and yet... Then there was the possibility. After the mana

links had failed, he had been desperately searching for a new method to save to worlds, though the only thing he had kept coming

up... Use Lloyd as blackmail against Kratos. He could take him right here, he was alone, yet...something about his manner halted him

from doing so. Perhaps...it was merely how much he reminded him of Kratos when they were younger, when his human friend would

get down sometimes... For some reason, perhaps for the sake of their old friendship, he was compelled to actually help Lloyd...just

this once.

"In here," he stated, walking into a room.

Lloyd followed wordlessly as Yuan sat at his desk, motioning for Lloyd to sit at the chair across from him. The teen nervously

hesitated before taking it, his eyes locked onto the carpet as if it was performing some interesting sideshow.

"...So, what is it you wanted to ask?" he asked.

"...It's...about when you guys captured me, remember?" Lloyd started.

"Yes, go on," Yuan nodded.

"...Why...did you do that?"

Yuan's eyes widened slightly, VERY slightly, but they widened.

"...Come again?"

"You said you needed me for something...and you tried to kidnap me," the teen continued, this time looking at Yuan, "...Why did you

need me?"

"...Ah...that...well..." the man sighed, placing his elbows on the desk and lacing his fingers together to rest his chin upon them, "...I

think you're better off not knowing."

"Is it because...Kratos is my father?"

If Yuan weren't Yuan, he would have fallen out of his chair.

"E-excuse me-?!"

"...Some stuff happened, and Raine and the others..." he trailed, looking at the rug again, "...they think...they...they think Kratos might

be my father."

Yuan's mind blanked.

"...W-well?" Lloyd blurted, panic seeping into his voice, "You know, don't you!? You guys know everything! Is- is that why?! Is that

why you tried to take me?!"

The Seraph remained silent, his eyes cold as his mind rapidly calculated this turn of events. If...if he did tell him, what would happen?

No. Best not to. Yet...the look in his eyes was beyond desperation, it was traumatic, pained, almost to the brink of insanity. It

certainly wouldn't do for the boy to lose his mind, yet...

"...Say I did know," he stated curtly, "...why should I tell you?"

"...B...because...I..."

Lloyd slumped in defeat, closing his eyes as not to allow the half-elven man to see any further traces of weakness in them. What

reason DID he have?

"...You shouldn't," he admitted, "you don't have a reason to."

Yuan's brow lifted up in mild surprise. This was...unexpected, especially from Lloyd of all people...

"..."

He really did look so much like his father, especially at this age. Looking at his face brought back ancient, happy memories of times

so very long past, when everything (In his world at least) was perfect. That and...there was something else as well...

"...Lloyd," he finally said.

No! No you idiot, Yuan! Don't do this! It could jeopardize everything you fool!

"Huh?" Lloyd looked up at him.

Doing this could ruin EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING you've been doing for the past thousands of years! ...Though...no, he knew it

wouldn't. Lloyd was stronger than that, the truth about his lineage wouldn't alter his mindset, he clung to his beliefs at whatever cost,

whatever life threw at him. That, as he had often snidely hinted to Kratos, was one thing the boy far surpassed his father in.

"...I have something I want to show you," he found himself saying, "...but there's a catch. You can't ever, EVER tell anyone."

"...What is it?" Lloyd asked, eyes narrowed.

"Do you want to see it?" he asked, his own eyes locking onto the teen's.

There was a silence.

"...Yes." he stated.

"...All right then," Yuan sighed, running his hand through his long bangs.

The man opened a drawer in his desk, revealing what looked like a metal box.

"What-?"

Yuan didn't bother to answer Lloyd, placing his hand onto an indenture on it, there was a faint glow of something Lloyd recognized as

mana before it dimmed, bringing about a simply 'click' noise. The ancient half-elf opened the box and shuffled around a few things

inside of it before he found what he was seeking. Lloyd noticed how Yuan seemed to freeze a moment, his eyes misting somewhat as

he looked at whatever it is he had found. The trance of sorts lasted just a second before the Seraph sat upright, holding up a small

piece of paper with a blank side to Lloyd.

"...Take it," he stated, holding it out to Lloyd.

The teen hesitated but a moment before taking the object from him and looking at it with curiosity which almost instantaneously shot

into shock.

"..." he gaped.

"...Kratos and I...used to be good friends," Yuan trailed, his eyes misting over, "...much like you and the young Sage boy, actually,

except I'm only two years younger..."

"...Y...you mean this...this is...?" Lloyd stammered, his hand shaking violently.

"...I assume I don't have to tell you who is who?" he asked, smirking sadly.

Lloyd could only stare in an awed mix of emotions ranging from horror to something he could only describe as...joy, though he dared

not admit it. A picture of two boys around his age, one that was obvious as Yuan, whom was glaring with a somewhat annoyed

expression (Though he was smiling slightly) at the boy next to him. The grinning companion had an arm around Yuan's shoulder,

yanking him closely in what was obviously an attempt to annoy the half-elf. He had spiky hair that fell beneath his ears and bright

brown-red eyes that glinted with mischief as he knew he had annoyed his friend. That grin, and the full view of the boy's face

was...just like Lloyd's.

"...It's...you and...my Dad," Lloyd choked.

Yuan nodded, smiling softly, "Yeah."

"...Is...it is...isn't it? It is Kratos, isn't it?" he whispered, his eyes seeming to waver.

"...It is." the Seraph answered, "...I'm sorry, Lloyd."

Lloyd merely stood there, his hand shaking violently as he gaped at the picture in his hand. Suddenly the boy slammed the picture

onto the desk, startling Yuan.

"You DID know! The whole time, didn't you!?" he shrieked, "Why-? And you were his FRIEND!? What kind of friend-!?"

"Because we're no longer on the same side," Yuan stated in a monotone, his eyes misting over, "..."

"...But-!"

"You think I wanted to?" he hissed, eyes darting into Lloyd's, "Do you?!"

"..." Lloyd withdrew, shocked.

"You think I wanted to do ANYTHING to Kratos?! He was the only friend I had when I was that age, you think I-!? And you! You

think I wanted to do that to my godchild-?!"

The teen gasped as Yuan cut himself off, mentally maiming himself as he realized what he had let slip. Damn it all! Who could he-!?

"You...Kratos...made you my godfather?" he whispered, eyes wide.

"...Look, I told you what you wanted to know, now leave." he spat.

"...Does he know?" Lloyd asked.

"Kratos? Does he know what?"

"That I'm..." his voice faltered, tapering into silence.

"...Yes," Yuan sighed in defeat.

"...So...he hates me then." Lloyd muttered darkly.

Yuan couldn't help himself.

"Hah!" he laughed sardonically, "Oh like hell he does, you really are stupid."

"H-hey-!"

"Trust me kid, he doesn't hate you," Yuan smirked sadly, closing his eyes as he shook his head, "you're one of the few things in

existence he actually...well, you get it."

"...Th...then...why-?"

"You ARE a dumbass, aren't you?" Yuan sneered, "You don't get it?"

"H-he-! He betrayed us and he-!"

"Lord Yuan-!!"

Yuan and Lloyd jolted to their feet as a Renegade burst through the door, bowed hurriedly to his boss and then saluted.

"Sir! Scouts watching Lloyd's group have reported him missing-"

"..." Yuan glared death at the soldier.

"...S-sir...?"

"...I'm right here," Lloyd said, waving awkwardly.

"...Right! Sir! His companions are in a panic looking for him, sir!"

"What!? They woke up?!" Lloyd cried, "Oh damn oh damn-!"

"Lloyd, calm down," Yuan snapped, "just-"

Lloyd was already out the door.

"What the-? Dammit! Lloyd! Get back here!!"

The twin swordsman was out of the base before anyone could say a thing, quickly boarding his rheaird and shooting off toward

Sybak. Oh the Professor was going to let him have it! He could feel the bruises already... Lloyd was so wrapped in his panic and

thoughts of the coming punishments he failed to notice he was flying right into a blizzard.

"Oh shit-" he paled.

FWOOSH!

"Gah-!"

Lloyd struggled to hold onto the handles as the iced wind blew at him with enough force to knock him clean off his vehicle, though by

some miracle he had managed to cling to it. Great. Just great. It was dark, Raine was going to skin him alive and he was caught in a

blizzard that had come out of nowhere. He could barely see with the little light there was, adding in the white-out of the snow

billowing from all sides wasn't exactly ideal. The wind seemed to cut into his skin, the icy cold searing into his bones as it howled into

his head. Dammit! He couldn't see a damn thing-! He had to land, there was no way in hell he could fly in this crap-

"Aaah-!"

The rheaird gave a forceful jerk, succeeding in throwing Lloyd off it's side. He gave out a cry of panic as he groped for the vehicle,

managing to get a grip on a wing as it continued flying without it's driver.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit-!" he cried, eyes wide.

One more gust like that and he was done for.

"Dammit dammit dammit-!!"

Out of the corner of his eye he caught something, but paid it no heed as a result of the situation he was in. A flash of blue, glowing

blue, a rheaird exhaust, maybe?! Had one of the others found him-!?

His thought was interrupted when the rheaird heaved again.

"No-!"

His red gloved hand slipped from the grip on the vehicle and he gaped up in horror as he watched the machine come slamming down

toward him. He let out a cry and made one last futile grab at something- anything- before the rheaird's wing smashed into the side of

his head, stifling his cry. He fell silently with his hand still in the air a brief moment before it began to slump...

A hand clamped onto his.

-----------

"...oyd..."

...What...was that? ...A voice...? Where was he? It was...dark, it seemed that was all there was...just...dark...

"...lse...oyd...n't...ie..."

His eyes quivered, feeling the layers of skin covering them tighten and relax in an attempt to open the lids. Something...was warm,

against his cheek. Kind of scritchy...but kinda soft too, fabric? It was really really COMFORTABLE...what kind of material was it?

Instinctively he cuddled closer to it, attempting to nuzzle himself into the warm fabric, whatever it was. Wherever he was, it was warm

and he definitely wasn't dead, seeing as his head was throbbing. He groaned and clung closer against the warm thing, inhaling deeply,

taking in the scents. ...Smoke? Burning wood...a campfire? And...something moist...water? There was a faint dripping sound...the

smell of melting ice...and...something else.

...He wasn't quite sure what the smell was, but it smelled...familiar, he was CERTAIN he had smelled it before...but it wasn't really

a...smell smell, it was a people smell. If one had ever gotten extremely close to another, they notice the other person has a distinct

scent, however faint it may or may not be. As a child can recognize the scent of a mother, or a relative that has often embraced you.

That smell...where...? He dismissed it, it didn't matter, he was warm and he was comfortable against the soft object, the steady

rhythm emanating from it was soothing, the way it softly rose and fell-

...wait...wait a minute...

...Warm, people smell, soft, ...a...'rhythm'...rising...and falling...

Oh Martel...

Lloyd managed to force his eyes open, seeing only a blurred wall of ice, faint firelight dancing on it's surface. He couldn't see what he

was laying against- wait, yes he could. It was white...no, not entirely, there were...sashes of sorts, and some blue-

Oh no.

"..." he attempted to speak.

Nothing, not even a sound-...what...? There was a soft pressure on his head, on his scalp...stroking, feathering his hair, and

something on his side...holding him? He managed to crank his head up, looking at the person's face. It was blurred, but...auburn...and

a pale face... The object, and hand, stopped feathering his hair as he felt the surface he was leaning against stop moving a moment.

"...Are you awake?"

The voice...

"...Kr..." he barely whimpered.

"Keep silent, you need to recover. That blow did quite a bit of damage."

Lloyd could only twitch slightly, his head bobbing up and down as he was in danger of falling into sleep once more.

"...Body heat."

Lloyd managed to look at him, a faint trace of confusion.

"...Body heat. I'm...holding you to conserve body heat, we're in a cave in Flanior," the voice said somewhat rapidly, "that's why I'm

holding you. Body heat."

Lloyd nodded off, leaning his head against the man's chest as his eyes closed.

"...What...ev...er..." he murmured.

"..."

"...Kr..."

He wanted to ask, he knew, but he needed to ask him. He had to.

"...You...my..."

He felt the heartbeat from beside his face speed up.

"...Dad...?" he managed to whisper.

The beating stopped.

"..."

"They said..."

The words were so hard to say, so hard to force, every syllable seemed to take all the air out of him leaving him to heave for another

breath.

"Yuan...said..."

The man muttered a word Lloyd had never heard before.

"...Are...you...?"

"...Get some rest, Lloyd," he stated.

Lloyd complied, his head going limp beside Kratos once more, allowing him self to be lulled into slumber by the melody of his

heartbeat. He subconsciously snuggled closer to Kratos, though a sliver of awareness left in him screamed protest, but the boy's mind

was no longer in control, his instincts were, the childish instincts that he had not adhered to in so many years.

_What the hell am I doing-!?_

Shut up...I'm tired...let me rest...

_I'm SNUGGLING. With KRATOS! What the hell is wrong with me-!?_

He's my father.

_...Oh my g-...did I just say that?_

I don't care...not right now...I feel safe here...I feel safe...

_But..._

...He does...feel like my Dad...

_...He does..._

"..Dad...dy..." he muttered, as he finally succumbed to sleep.

"..." Kratos' eyes went wide, his heart stopping.

No...he hadn't just said that...he hadn't just called him that... The Seraph looked at the young man clinging tightly to him, snuggled up

as if he was a child again. ...How long had it been since he had held him like this? How many years had he yearned to be able to

touch his child, to embrace him, to kiss his forehead and feather his hair?

Too many...yet...yet...

It was several hours later when Lloyd's eyes opened again, this time looking straight up into Kratos'. They both stared each other a

moment, frozen.

"...Uhm..." Lloyd's face flushed bright red, looking from Kratos' face the his arms wrapped around him, "...uh..."

"..." Kratos felt blood rush into his cheeks, blushing, if one thought it possible.

"...You're not going to tell anyone about this, are you?" Lloyd blushed brighter.

"...So long as you won't," he stated, glancing aside.

"Deal," Lloyd stated, still blushing.

"..."

"...You never answered me," he managed to say.

"Hm?"

"...Are you my Dad?"  
"..."

"...Please, tell me!" Lloyd cried, "I need to know! Are you, or aren't you?!"

"..."

"Kratos-!"

"Yes." the Seraph stated curtly, "...yes...I...I'm sorry."

"...You are my Dad.." Lloyd repeated, numb.

Kratos merely nodded, his gaze away from his son.

"...Why didn't you...? ...Wait-! Why did you help me-!?" he blurted, "I-! If you're my-! How come you-?! Don't you-?! Why-?!"

Kratos remained silent, his eyes closed in shame.

"...You hate me,"

The angel jerked violently.

"...I want to say that," Lloyd stated, his face falling, "I know that...that's how you should be, because of...but...but I...that is, I

don't...I don't...think you do, do you?"

"..."

"...Do you?"

"...No, I don't hate you," Kratos whispered.

"...Why did you leave me? ...Didn't you...didn't you want me?"

"Lloyd-!" Kratos blurted, facing his son, "Of course I-! I...that is...I..."

"Then why did you...?"

"...I'm so sorry Lloyd..." he whispered, closing his eyes, "I...I didn't want to leave you, ever, for anything...but...I thought it would be

better if...you'd be happier if you didn't..."

"...You knew this whole time, huh?" Lloyd muttered.

"...Yes," he admitted.

There was a silence.

"...I'm...I'm your son," he stated.

Kratos nodded, facing away again. There was another silence.

"...This is weird."

"...Pardon?" Kratos blinked, unsure if he was hearing correctly.

"This is WEIRD," Lloyd said again, "Geez, you're an angel, don't you have good ears? This. Is. Weird. W. E. I. R. D. Weird. My

father is a fricking Cruxis angel- a SERAPH Cruxis angel, added to that, you only look old enough to be my brother. How old are

you anyway?! And seriously, you tried to fricking kill me and I'm your son! Then the INSTANT your gayass boss isn't around, you

help me! You can't tell me this isn't weird! I mean, we're past awkward here, this is just freaking WEIRD!"

"...Heh..." Kratos chuckled.

"What are you laughing about!?" Lloyd cried, "I'm serious! This is weird!"

"Hehehehe..." Kratos laughed softly, "Yes. It is."

"And seriously, how old are you?"

"Old."

"Be more specific!"

"Between fourty-five and five thousand."

"Har har," Lloyd grumbled, glaring at him.

"...Would you like to know what else is weird?"

"Huh? What?"

"You're...uh...still hugging me." Kratos grunted, his cheeks flushing somewhat.

"...AH!!!"

THUMP!

Lloyd had scampered backwards, bashing against a wall of ice before swearing loudly at the sudden pain. Kratos got to his feet,

putting his hand up to his face in the expression he wore when he was a mix between amused and embarrassed.

"Well, you were calm about that..." he sighed from beneath his hand.

"What did you expect me to do!?" he cried, shouting up at him.

"Nothing short of that," Kratos admitted, "...are you feeling better?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah- wait a minute, how'd-?"

"I spotted you in the storm and stopped you before you fell to your death," he stated, "which reminds me..."

The slight amusement in his face dissipated, leaving the Seraph's normally stern face looking, if possible, even more intimidating than

usual.

"What in the spirit's names were you doing out there?" he spat, his eyes glaring death at Lloyd, "you were almost killed! What on

earth were you thinking?"

"I-! I-!" he paled, having only seen the man this mad ONCE before.

"Answer me, Lloyd," he hissed.

"I...I uh..."

Lloyd paused a moment, looking at the enraged Seraph glaring down at him. It was a rather odd sensation, being on the other end of

that look and knowing you weren't going to die. It...was actually a lot like when Dirk would get after him..

"...Heh...hehehehe...heheheheh!" Lloyd grinned widely, laughing.

"...I fail to see what is so funny," Kratos stated, frowning.

"You really are my Dad..." he smiled, fighting back tears, "You really are..."

"..." Kratos froze, the color draining from his flesh.

"...I knew...there was a reason I trusted you," he smiled softly, "I just...I just never imagined that this was why..."

"..."

"...You're a jerk, you know that?" Lloyd asked suddenly.

Kratos blinked, then sighed.

"...Yes, I assume so."

"...Why are you-? ...Are you...are you with Cruxis because you're trying to help us?" Lloyd asked, "Are you a double-agent like

Yuan?"

"..."

Kratos looked around, listening and sensing for any presence whatsoever. Once he was certain they were in no danger of being

overheard her turned to Lloyd.

"Listen, Lloyd," he stated, "...I can't...I can't go with you, not now. There's still something I must do, so for the meantime...pretend

as if you hate me. I'll most likely see you again before the time comes I can join you, and when that happens..."

"...We're gonna have to fight again, aren't we?" Lloyd muttered.

"...I'm afraid so," he admitted, "...just know that...I have no intention of harming you."

"...But...but after that..."

"Hm?"

"Once you...once you do what you have to do," Lloyd said, "...will you...will you come back? With us?"

Kratos stood there for a moment, looking at his child. He wanted to say yes, to assure him that he would come the moment possible,

but...but in order to get Lloyd what he needed to win the battle, he most likely wouldn't be around anymore...

"D-...Kratos?" Lloyd asked.

"...Yes," he stated, "if it's at all in my power, yes."

"..." Lloyd couldn't help but smile.

"...In the meantime, however..." Kratos turned to look out the cave entrance, "I suggest you get back to your friends."

Lloyd flinched.

"Oh shi-! How long have I been out!?"

"Several hours."

"OH CRAP!" he shrieked, jumping to his feet, "Raine is gonna KILL me!!!"

"..."

"Wh-what-!?"

"You...accepted that rather quickly," the Seraph frowned.

"Accepted what?"

Kratos couldn't help but tilt his head to the side to look at his child with disbelief.

"...I just know I'd be rather...reluctant, to...accept a traitor as my father."

Lloyd stopped, eyes widening somewhat as he looked at the uncomfortable Seraph, his eyes falling to the icy floor as he pondered

the knowledge.

"...It doesn't seem real," he stated numbly, "...so...I don't think I can...really feel it yet."

"..." Kratos nodded, "I...understand."

"...I'm still mad at you," Lloyd muttered, his eyes to the corner, "...and...I'm not sure I can trust you, either, but...I'd like to.

'Cause...well, I...to tell the truth..."

The teen looked up to lock eyes with his angelic father, the brown irises gleaming with something Kratos was hesitant to recognize as

hope.

"...I always wanted to meet my real Dad," he stated, "...I'm really grateful for- I mean, I love Dirk because he is my Dad,"

Kratos flinched.

"...But I wanted to meet my real dad, if I could...because I wanted to know if he..."

"..."

"...To tell the truth...I'm kinda glad it's you."

Kratos raised an eyebrow. Glad? That HE was his father? What on earth could any sane person see that was good at being of

relation to the cold Seraph?

"...I know you, kinda, anyway..." Lloyd blushed somewhat, "and...well, I...I really looked up to you, I...still kinda do, even though I

shouldn't...and... If I ever- if it ever sinks in...then...then maybe someday..."

A shaky smile came to his lips as his face lit up, Kratos fidgeting somewhat.

"I can...I can be happy with it." he grinned, "Because...I know you don't hate me, so...so... I think maybe someday...I'll be glad I

found you."

"..." Kratos' eyes quivered a little bit, numb with an overjoyed shock.

"That is- you don't...hate me, right?"

"I don't hate you," Kratos said again, "...in fact-"

"I'm one of the few things in existence you don't hate?" Lloyd smirked sheepishly.

"...Where-?"

"Yuan," he rubbed the back of his neck, "That's what he said..."

"...Indeed..."

The Seraph made a mental note to bodily harm his companion at a later date.

"...Thanks," Lloyd said.

"...Thanks what?"

"...For...caring about me." he smiled sheepishly, blushing, "...thanks."

"..."  
They stood there in silence for a good few moments, Lloyd blushing brightly as Kratos just gaped at his child, a smile threatening to

tug at the corners of his lips. When he no longer could suppress the urge he turned from his child, smiling softly with his head down.

Lloyd frowned, unsure at his father's actions but never got to ask about them.

"I managed to fix your rheaird, it should be in your wingpack," the angel stated, "head for Flanior, I'd bet anything your friends are

looking for you in this area."

"R-right..."

Lloyd hesitantly looked between his father and the entrance to the cave, turning sideways to make his exit all the wile keeping his eyes

on Kratos.

"...Hey..."

"Hm?" Kratos looked at him over his shoulder.

"...Thanks for saving my life."

"...I was pleased to do it." the man smiled softly.

"...Well...bye..."

"...Farewell, Lloyd." he stated cooly.

The teen slowly turned and headed out of the cave, continuously looking over his shoulder at the man he now knew as his father.

It...still didn't feel real, he wasn't sure it ever would, but...he had meant what he said, that maybe someday...he could be happy about

this. For now, however, he had to find his companions-

"By the way, Lloyd," Kratos spoke up.

"Y-yeah-?" he stopped, turning back to look at him.

The glare from his father almost froze him again, his heart began to race as his thoughts frenzied about what it was that the Seraph was

so serious about...

"Good luck with Raine," he smirked.

Lloyd's face shot white with fear.

"...Okay, I take it back, you're just a plain old jerk."

"...Heh,"

**Sorry it took so long. n.n' That was a long one, man... I realize that was extremely cheesy, but I enjoyed writing it **

**regardless. n.n Hope you enjoyed it too! n.n'**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well...here we are! n.n'**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"...Hey, Kratos..."

"Hm?" the Seraph turned to face his child, an eyebrow raised.

"...Um..."

A campfire glowed a ways away where the rest of the group sat and talked. The group had settled not far from the village of

Mizuho for the night, seeing as Sheena had to stay there to complete a ritual of some sort, leaving them to wait. The fire

cackled warmly, flicking sparks here and there as it illuminated the faces of those around it talking, eating, or drifting off into

sweet slumber. Thing was, the entire group was within the reaches of the warm firelight...and a certain stoic Seraph was far

off in the corner of their camp, the fire's light barely distinguishing his silhouette from the confines of the darkness. Lloyd had

come to his father partly because of his curiosity as to the reason the angel was so solitary, and for another one...possibly.

"...What're you doing here by yourself?" he asked finally.

"..."

Kratos turned and looked up into the sky, the stars twinkling brightly.

"...Er...are you listening?" the boy asked.

"...The stars...they're easier to see from over here," he stated.

"Huh, now that you mention it..." Lloyd looked up, "they kinda are..."

"..."

"Hey, D- Kratos..."

Maybe it was because of the dim light, but he thought he saw the Seraph twitch.

"Uhm...I...I was wondering..."

"...What is it?" Kratos frowned, looking at him.

"Uhm...well, this is kinda weird but uh..."

"..."

"Do you mind if I...er...well..."

"..."

"...CanIholdyourhand?!"

Kratos raised an eyebrow and Lloyd flushed, the angel unable to grasp why the twin swordsman would want to do such a

thing, or why he would be so flustered upon asking it...it just seemed very...off, strange.. What was he thinking?

"...Why?" he asked, frowning.

"...Can I?"

"..."

Kratos examined his son's face, the big brown eyes that reflected the gleams of the starlight streaming down from above.

He didn't get it...why would Lloyd want to hold his hand? It was a very...awkward, thing to ask, but...

"...I don't see your reasoning for this, however..."

Slowly the Seraph took his hand off the hilt of his sword, hesitantly, as if he had never done so, and held his hand out to his

child-

"Wait, can you take your glove off?"

"Why-?"

Kratos cut off when Lloyd slipped off his red glove and stuffed it into his pocket, flexing his fingers a bit before looking at his

father. Though questioning the goings-ons at this point, Kratos slowly slipped off his own gauntlet... Strange, how long had

it been since he had actually had his bare hand open to the air...?

"...All right, Lloyd, what are you doing?" Kratos sighed.

"I just want to see something, okay?" the teen huffed, flushing.

"..."

Lloyd slowly reached out his hand...and sluggishly, hesitantly clasped his fingers around his father's, gripping it tightly- not

painfully, just snug. The boy bit his lip as his father fidgeted somewhat, unsure of what exactly was going on and a little

unnerved at the contact he was having with his child, whom he hadn't touched since he was a toddler, when he would lift

him onto his shoulders...

"...Hm..."

Lloyd squatted down on his legs, still holding Kratos' hand.

"What-? Lloyd, get up, what are you doing-?"

"Oh, sorry," Lloyd stood up, laughing, "I was just...er..."

"..."

"...I was trying to see if I would remember anything..."

"...What?" Kratos asked somewhat numbly.

"Well...y- you see...I...remember when I told you about that memory I have? About looking at the stars with...well...you?" he

asked, flushing.

"..." Kratos nodded slowly.

"W-well...I...I remember that a bit better after being around you, so I thought that maybe it might help me remember other

stuff if I...y'know..."

"...Lloyd..." he whispered.

"I- I'm sorry," Lloyd blushed, glancing away, "I...I just..."

"...No, you don't have to apologize, it's fine."

"..."

Kratos blinked and then looked down, realizing Lloyd was still clutching onto his hand. The teen's cheeks were flushed, but

at the same time he seemed fascinated by his and his father's hands. There was a long silence in which neither of them

seemed to breath, which was finally broken when a smile cracked into Lloyd's lips. The teen snickered, then chuckled before

breaking out into quiet giggles, causing his ancient father to begin to worry for his child's sanity.

"...Lloyd-?"

"You're real," Lloyd smiled.

"...What are you...? Are you well, Lloyd? Of course I'm-"

"No, no, you don't get it..." the boy grinned, "it's just...heheehe..."

"...It's just what?" Kratos asked.

"I...I would always have this dream where...or maybe it was a memory, I dunno...where I would reach out and grab

somebody's hand...but then it would be gone," he muttered, "and I...I remembered it was my Dad's hand...well...your,

hand...and I...was always upset because I couldn't grab it or I'd wake up and find out it wasn't real...and...heheh...you are

real, this...this is actually happening..."

"..." the angel paled.

"...It just...makes me happy..." Lloyd smiled, his eyes tearing up, "because...well...just knowing you really exist...makes me

happy for some reason."

"...Lloyd-"

"Your hand is really rough..." Lloyd mumbled, "...it...was always like that, wasn't it?"

"...Yes," Kratos nodded, "it was..."

"...But...you'd always stick your fingers in my hair, right?" he asked. "You'd...well, mess with it a bit and stuff...scratch my

head and stuff..."

"...I did tend to fondle your hair," he admitted, glancing aside.

"..."

Kratos' eyes widened slightly as Lloyd lifted up his father's hand and then slowly placed it atop his head, closing his brown

eyes as he felt the finger fall onto his scalp. ...Yeah, this definitely felt familiar...really familiar... Kratos flushed lightly, unsure

of how to react...but...he hadn't been able to do such a thing since...since...Lloyd was a child, and... Almost against his will

he found his fingers feather through his son's hair, an overwhelming feeling of parental happiness flooding his system as he

was once again granted a privilege he had long lost, to caress his child.

"..." Lloyd smiled contentedly, "that's..."

Kratos stopped abruptly, about to pull away.

"W-wait-! Don't!" Lloyd blurted, flushing brightly.

"..."

"I..." the boy blushed bright red, glancing away, "...please don't stop..."

"...All right then..." he whispered slowly.

Kratos continued to feather his son's hair for a minute or two before-

"What. The. HELL?"

Both swordsmen froze and their gazes locked onto the open-jaw of a philandering chosen by the name of Zelos Wilder.

"...Uh..." Lloyd flushed.

"...Aaaaawwwwwwww..." the pink-wearer smirked evilly, "isn't that CUTE? The moron and the old man finally got some

bonding time! Oh isn't this absolutely SWEET?!"

"DEMON FANG!"

"OW-! OW! FINE! I'M LEAVING!!"the chosen whined as he ran off.

"...Ass," Lloyd muttered, sheathing his sword.

"...Nice form," Kratos complimented.

"R-really?" Lloyd grinned. "Thanks."

"...You...you should get back with your friends," he stated, looking away.

"...But...are you gonna stay out here by yourself?"

"..."

"Well are you?"

"...Yes,"

"...Fine then, I'm staying with you," the teen huffed, crossing his arms.

"..."

Kratos thought for a minute that he should tell him to leave, yet he really couldn't bring himself to send Lloyd away... He was

torn, he wanted to be around his son, but at the same time it was just...too...too strange, too awkward...

"...Uh...by the way..." Lloyd glanced aside.

"..."

"...You're a real dick, you know that?"

"..." Kratos flinched.

"I mean- It's- It's just not fair that I had this all dumped on me, that part isn't your fault, but the fact it wasn't even you who

told me was kinda..."

"...That's just it, I didn't want it 'dumped' on you," Kratos muttered, "so I never intended to let you know, so you wouldn't be

required to deal with it."

"...But...I, I mean, yeah...it's...really weird," the boy admitted, "but uh...but...I...I'm kinda...happy, too... I mean- Well-"

The red-clad swordsman flushed drastically, his father's eyes widening slightly at the comment. Happy? How on earth could

he be happy? It was a miracle he could even look at him, much less be happy about it... How...?

"...You know, you were right, the stars are nice tonight..."

"...Indeed," Kratos stated, looking up.

There was a silence.

"...D-...Do you think you could tell me about them?" Lloyd asked. "The stars, I mean, like you used to? Like the myths and

constellations and stuff?"

"...I'm certain you know most of them already," Kratos stated.

"Well, the ones from Sylvarant, yeah," the teen blushed, "but we're in Tethe'alla, you know the stars here too, don't you?

So..."

"...See that one?" Kratos pointed. "See the line of stars right there?"

"Those five?" Lloyd tilted his head to the side. "Yeah."

"Good, now see the two stars branching out from the middle?"

"...Yeah," Lloyd nodded after a minute.

"Each of those four represents a finger tip, they connect to the first star branching off as the palm, the star underneath

represents the wrist," the Seraph stated, "they called it the 'Hand of Celsius'."

"Celsius-? You mean like the Summon Spirit, right?"

Kratos nodded, smiling slightly that his son had remembered the fact.

"Yes, it's generally best seen in the cooler months, thus they named it after the spirit of ice, understand?" he looked to him.

Lloyd nodded, grinning ear to ear.

"That's so cool! ...Er...cold!" he laughed.

"..."

"...What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"...No reason," he sighed.

"Oh...so...what else is there?" he grinned.

"...All right then...Gnome's bow..."

Before long, Kratos and Lloyd were sitting on the ground, Kratos pointing out various stars and constellations as Lloyd lay

down on his back beside him looking where his father indicated. The stars really WERE nice that night... The Seraph had just

finished the story about a star called 'Torsk' when Lloyd giggled suddenly. Kratos stopped and turned to look at his son,

wondering what he found so amusing... Lloyd noticed his father's gaze and smiled sheepishly, flushing.

"Sorry, it's just...I've never heard you say so much at once..."

"..." Kratos smiled softly, "I don't tend to talk a lot, do I?"

"...Hey, D- Kratos, do you think maybe...you could tell me about some of your adventures some time? You know, when you

and Yuan and Mithos and Martel were wandering around? It sounds like a cool story," he smiled softly.

"...Perhaps," he nodded.

"...D..."

Kratos' breathing stopped, unnerved by the simple sound.

"D...d...do you think...that...I mean, would you think it was too weird if I were to call you that?" the boy asked.

"...To call me what, precisely?" Kratos asked softly.

"...D... The...the d word," Lloyd flushed.

"..."

"I- I understand if you don't want me to- it's just- you know- I-"

"You...actually desire to address me by that name...?"

Lloyd looked at his father, disturbed at seeing the usually melancholic face looking about as stunned as he himself did during

a math test of some sort.

"W- well...I...I dunno," he flushed, glancing aside, "it's just, for some reason, I always want to call you that so...I...er..."

"..." Kratos took a deep breath, "you can call me whatever you wish."

"O- okay... Um..D...d..."

Kratos' heart began to thump faster, flinching everytime Lloyd uttered the sound.

"D...a..." Lloyd took a deep breath as well, "...Dad."

If Kratos hadn't been Kratos, he would've passed out right there.

"...Dad," Lloyd said again, experimenting with the word like someone nervously trying out a new tool, trying to get used to

how it felt to be calling the ancient Seraph that three letter word, "...Dad, I..."

Silence.

"W-why are you looking at me like that-?!" the boy flushed, panic-stricken. "I- I'll stop saying it if you want me to, you know,

if you-"

"No. No...no it's fine..." Kratos trailed, "it's...really fine."

"...Hey, are you okay-?"

"Yes," Kratos blurted, looking away as his heart raced, "yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern but I- I'm fine."

"...Dad..." Lloyd muttered again, not saying it to his father but still trying out the word, "...hey, um...there was this other

'dream' I had..."

"...What was it?" Kratos asked slowly.

"...I had a dream kinda like when we looked at stars, and I was on your shoulders...except there was a lot of

wind...and...shimmering..." he bit his lip, "I...now that I think about it, it just kinda...made me think it was you flying."

"...I...did that once or twice," he admitted.

"W-what? You did? You took me flying with you...?" Lloyd stared.

"Well, your mother talked me into it but...yes," he nodded slowly.

"...Hey...uhm...no, nevermind-"

"What is it?" Kratos interrupted.

"Nothing, I was just...um...wondering if...uh..."

"..."

"...Do you think that maybe...we could do that sometime?"

"...Do...? You mean fly? While I carried you, fly?" Kratos stared.

"S-see, that's why I said 'nevermind', because that's kinda stupid, so-"

"No, I don' think it's..." Kratos trailed, "...it's fine."

"...Dad,"

"Yes?" Kratos asked, still unnerved.

"...Dad," Lloyd grinned.

"..."

"Dad dad dad dad! Dad!" Lloyd laughed, grinning ear to ear. "Hah! I just love calling you that! I just-! Hah hah! Dad! You!

Hahahaha!"

Kratos began to worry for his son's mental health.

"Lloyd...are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" he grinned. "I'm just really happy! It's just so weird that you're...but it's so cool, too!"

"..." Kratos blinked, "Cool...? You see me as...'cool'...?"

"Well yeah," Lloyd blinked, "Duh, you're good at swords and magic and machines and...everything, pretty much. That

and...well, getting over the weirdness of it it is kind of cool to think that you're one of THE ancient heroes..."

"..."

"That and it's kinda weird..." he blinked, "Colette said once she thought it was cool being the child of an angel...and it turns

out she wasn't and I was. That's kinda funny, huh? What's it called again? Irony?"

The teen laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"...Yes, I'm glad you remembered it," Kratos smiled.

"Well yeah-...hey..." he pouted.

Kratos chuckled.

"Huh? What's so funny?"

"I remember...Anna had a little nickname for you," Kratos smirked.

"She did?!" Lloyd blurted. "Really?! What?!"

"Well...she used to call you her little cherub," Kratos smiled distantly.

Silence.

"...A...what now?"

Kratos sighed, "...You don't know what cherubim are?"

The blank look on Lloyd's face answered him.

"...You know how 'Seraphim' is a rank of elite angel?" Kratos asked.

"Oh yeah! Like you're a Seraph, right? Or you were, right?"

Kratos nodded.

"Besides 'Seraph' there are 'Ophan' and 'Cherub'," he stated, "Ophan are mid-rank, and 'cherub' is best described as...well,

an infant angel."

This took a minute to register.

"...Wait! So she was calling me a baby angel?" Lloyd stared.

"Yes," Kratos nodded.

"Hah! That'd be weird!" he laughed. "Me, an angel, heheheh..."

"...Lloyd,"

"Huh? What is it?"

"...You should get some sleep," he stated.

"But Dad-!" Lloyd protested

"Not buts, you need your energy," Kratos stated coldly.

"...Oh fine...but you'll come over with the rest of us, right?"

"..."

"...I don't like it when you're always sitting by yourself..." Lloyd muttered, "..."

"...Fine," he sighed, "I'll stay with the rest of the group."

Lloyd grinned.

"Great!"

Before the Seraph could protest his child grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the rest of the group, half of whom

were already asleep.

"Well, this is an interesting sight..." Raine noted.

"Look, Professor! I got Dad to come over with the rest of us!"

Raine stared.

"...What?" Lloyd asked.

"You...called him..."

"Dad," he grinned, "I know, isn't it great?"

"...Well," she smiled, "I'm glad for the two of you."

"..." Kratos fidgeted.

"Well...I'm going to sleep now," Lloyd said with a yawn, "Professor, do me a favor and make sure Dad doesn't go off by

himself again once I'm asleep, okay?"

Raine smiled and nodded, her pupil grinning as he took to his resting place.

"Good night, Dad!"

Kratos watched him the entire time before the boy fell asleep, when the fire was but embers. Unfortunately, Raine was still

awake and keeping her cool blue eyes locked on him.

"...You know, I'm night-watch right now," she said, "you don't have to stay up...you can attempt to get some rest at least."

"I don't-"

"I know you don't need it," she said, "...but..."

Lloyd tossed in his sleep in his usual fashion, his blanket being thrown off. The adults watched a moment before Kratos

slowly stood up and walked forward. The mercenary bent down and picked up the blanket and then set it over Lloyd again.

Raine smiled to herself and in turn went over to her own spot, deciding to give them a moment. Lloyd tossed some more and

Kratos felt a smile come to his lips, a rare, foreign expression.. His boy certainly wasn't graceful, no, however... The man

looked around before sitting down on the floor next to his son, watching him sleep.

"..."

In a couple hours Lloyd was sleeping soundly, having entered the period of his usual sleep cycle where he was still. Kratos

looked around a minute, then slowly back at his child before running his fingers through Lloyd's hair once more.

"Good night, my cherub..." he whispered.

**Aaaaawwwww! n.n It's an hour past my curfew! Aaaaaawwww! n.n lol. I just love oyako fluff, eheheh...and I already **

**have an idea for next chap! Yasy! n.n**

**Review? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, so my last idea didn't really take off...n.n' And I've been going through serious fluff withdrawal... So here we are! :D**

**Merry early Christmas too, by the way :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"You're Kratos' son, aren't you?"

"You two must have an awkward relationship..."

"Father and son...I see..."

"....You do look a lot like him..."

Lloyd closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to ignore them. Stay in the village, rest, sort out your thoughts, sure, fine, that was easy for

Raine to say. If anything, staying around all the elves, with all the comments they kept making like that was doing even worse for his nerves...

So far he had managed to go around looking fine, but he was just leaving after having a brief talk with Presea when an elf said something.

Sure, the elves had been saying things the entire time, and none of them had broken him... Then, it may have been that this was the one that

broke the camel's back. An elf child looked up at him, confused.

"You're going to fight your father? Why?" he asked, shocked.

That broke him.

"..." his eyes went wide, wavering.

He didn't know why it was that particular question, those words, they all had been saying 'Kratos', 'Father', and 'Fight'...but none of them with

the complete honest shock this child had given him. It was unfathomable, to this kid, unfathomable as to why one would fight their own

father...their own means of existence. To this child, it didn't make sense- ...But...it really didn't make sense anyway, did it?

"...Are you okay-?" the child started.

Lloyd shook his head violently and ran off, unable to take it anymore. Fight Kratos? Fight his...fight his Father? No! No, he couldn't do it! He

couldn't fight his fa-! His Dad! He couldn't fight his DAD! NO! NO NO NO!

He caught sight of the line of trees, the Torent Forest, somewhere in those woods Kratos was waiting...just waiting. Standing there, waiting for

his own son to come and- and-!

NO! He couldn't do this! He- he WOULDN'T do this! He would not fight his father!

"...No...I won't..." he muttered, "...no...NO!"

He went to run from the forest-...and then found himself heading into it instead, his heart beating in his ears. Why he went into the forest, he

couldn't tell, why he ran in to such a dangerous place, after such a difficult battle, when the sun was beginning to go down... What was he

thinking? What was he doing? But...he didn't care much. He...he needed to see him, he needed to be there, he needed to see him... He ran

past any and all monsters he encountered, not even bothering to take out his swords. Dimly he became aware of tears streaming down his

cheeks, but continued to run through the forest paths. He didn't get lost, surprising as it may seem. It was always known that Lloyd had good

instincts, and a good sense of direction to boot, and when he was in a state like this he was on auto-pilot.

He didn't think about which way to go, he simply found his feet leading him off, off past the stumps, past the waterfall...and then found his mind

leaving him as well. The darkening Torent Forest changed, changed to the dusky Iselia forest as his feet continued to pound down the dirt and

foliage underfoot. He wasn't seventeen anymore, he was three, running through the woods calling for his Daddy and Mommy. The Bear had

told him that his Daddy and Mommy were gone...gone where? He had to find them! He cried and then fell over a root, crying even louder. The

bushes rustled- and out came a mouse. He shook himself off, trying to be strong and brave like his Daddy. ...And then a wolf came from the

bushes....

"LLOYD!!"

Lloyd's mind snapped back to the present, finding himself sitting on the forest floor, having actually tripped on a root in reality. No wolf faced

him, however..a large dragon did. His eyes went wide in horror and- still half in his memory, he brought up his arms in front of him, crying out

like a child.

In his memory, the Bear- Dirk, Dirk had saved him from the wolf. He called him a bear when he first met him because he had never seen a

dwarf... Dirk had saved him, saved him when he called out-

"DADDY!!!" Lloyd shouted.

There was an audible sound of steel and tearing muscle. Lloyd opened his eyes and gaped as he saw the dragon's head disconnect from its

neck, flying off in a spurt of blood. The next second Kratos was kneeling before him, his sword blood-stained and his face betraying the emotion

of fright and concern he had tried to conceal.

"Lloyd, are you all right-?" he started.

Dirk had done the same thing. ...But before that, so often before that...Kratos had.

"DADDY!"

Lloyd wrapped his arms around Kratos, crying like he was three years old again, hugging the man tightly. Kratos dropped his sword, his eyes

going wide and his face losing all color.

"Daddy...! Daddy!" Lloyd cried out, blubbering into his shoulder. "Daddy I found you-!!"

"...Lloyd, Lloyd it's all right...you're fine now," Kratos said softly.

He didn't...he didn't know what to think. Lloyd had come running through the forest, alone, tear-stained and hysterical...and now this. Daddy?

He called him...Daddy? He was hugging him, crying, calling him 'Daddy' just like when he was a baby, a child...

"I was so scared..." Lloyd hiccuped, "I was...so..."

"...Lloyd, you need to calm down...all right?" Kratos said softly.

He went to let go when Lloyd yelped, clinging more tightly to his father.

"N-no! Don't go, don't go again!" he cried. "Don't let me go...don't let me go..."

"...All right..." Kratos whispered.

He allowed Lloyd to cry as he thought about the situation. ...It was getting dark, and the forest was no place to travel through in the

night...the only sanctuary would be the Origin stone. ...He'd have to take him there, then.

"...Lloyd..."

Lloyd continued to cry silently into his shoulder, ignoring him.

Kratos sighed and then stood up, picking the boy up in his arms as he continued to cling to him like a baby koala. He was definitely bigger than

he used to be, but he could still carry him... With one hand he managed to sheath his sword and then carry Lloyd toward the Origin Stone,

which was only a minute's worth of time away. Once there Kratos went to place Lloyd against the stone to let him rest but the boy's grip only

tightened, so Kratos sat down himself against the stone and let Lloyd sit in his lap, the boy crying into his shoulder the whole while.

"...Lloyd..." Kratos said slowly.

Lloyd turned his head to look up weakly at Kratos, his eyes distant and his face wet with tears.

"...D..." he said softly. "...I..."

With a violent shudder he began to cry again, hugging Kratos tightly.

"You...you r-really are m-my..." he hiccuped, "my...Dad..."

"...Lloyd-"

"You a-are..." he choked, "you are..."

"...Lloyd, it's all right..." Kratos said softly, "...calm down."

The teen mumbled something.

"...What?"

"...I don't wanna fight you..." he whispered, his eyes streaming again.

"..." Kratos flinched.

"I don't wanna fight you, Dad...dy..." he said slowly, "please...please don't make me..."

"...Lloyd, I..."

With that the boy began to silently cry into his shoulder again, Kratos slowly bringing one hand to rub the teen's back and another to feather

his hair. ...What was he going to do? ...He couldn't make him do that, not after this... Not after what had just happened. Lloyd had cracked

before the fight even happened, what it would do to him if he had to...

"Just rest..." Kratos said softly, "...I'll be here in the morning, so just rest..."

Lloyd fell asleep in his arms minutes later, and surprisingly enough Kratos himself found himself dozing off with his child in his grasp.

When dawn finally broke, Lloyd was first aware of his nose scritched against the purple fabric of Kratos' cloak-...of...of his father's cloak. He felt

the warm, strong and protective arms around him and almost dozed off again, safe and secure, comfortable...happy, almost.

...Wait, his head... Kratos' hand was in his hair, like-

His eyes snapped open.

Like when he was a child....like when...

"...Dad...?"

Lloyd muttered the word before he thought it through, Kratos' face turning to face his own.

"...Are you..." Kratos started, then hesitated "...did you sleep well?"

"...I'm pathetic, aren't I?" he whispered.

"What?" Kratos asked. "How-?"

"...I...you had to save me, and I...I cried just like a baby," he blurted rapidly, his eyes tearing up again, "I- I shouldn't have gotten so- I- I'm

almost an adult, I shouldn't have- I should have-...are you ashamed of me?"

Kratos visibly flinched.

"What...? No, of course not, never..." Kratos said, "...why on earth could I ever be ashamed of you?"

"...I cried, I shouldn't cry," he choked, "I should be stronger than-"

"Lloyd, you are the strongest person I've ever met," Kratos said softly, shaking his head, "...You have a strong heart, and a strong will...and a

strong heart will naturally come with strong emotions..."

"I shouldn't have cried..." he choked again, his gaze downcast, "...and I...I shouldn't have needed you to save me, I shouldn't have needed you

to...to hug me..."

The boy's face flushed as red as his outfit with embarrassment and shame.

"...I'm...pathetic..."

"...It is not pathetic to show your heart," Kratos whispered, "...in fact, it is quite the opposite. It is a strength to show your...it takes courage,

to do that... A courage I have never had."

Lloyd said nothing.

"...What were you doing out here?" Kratos asked finally.

"...I needed to see you," Lloyd said weakly, tightening his grip on his father, "...I wanted to...see you..."

"....Lloyd, I'm..." Kratos trailed, "...I'm sorry."

The younger swordsman said nothing, settling for resting his head on his father's shoulder.

"...Your friends will probably be here soon," Kratos said.

"...I don't care," Lloyd whispered, "...can't I just...not care, for a little while? Can't I just...be little again, for a minute...?"

"...Yes," Kratos said after a minute, "...you can do that."

The teen closed his eyes, lost in the moment of being embraced by his father.

"...I missed you," he whispered softly, dozing off again.

"...I missed you too," the angel said just as softly.

Kratos slowly placed a kiss on his son's forehead, Lloyd's expression remaining plain for a moment before a smile slowly overtook his features,

a peaceful, warm and delicate smile.

"...I love you, Lloyd..." Kratos said quietly, almost choking on his words.

The brunette stirred only slightly, his lips barely twitching as he mumbled out a subconscious response.

"...Love you too, Daddy..."

Kratos fell silent for still more time, his eyes locked unblinkingly on Lloyd's sleeping face. ...Love...he had said that he loved-? ...He was half-

awake, that was the only reason- ...But he called him 'Daddy'...and he was still hugging him.

"...My son..." Kratos whispered again, closing his eyes as he leaned his head against his child's.

His son. His baby, his child, his most precious gift. ...He had wanted nothing else for years. And so they dozed before Origin's stone as the sun

crept higher into the sky, beams of morning sunlight streaming through the filter of the foliage, the leaves seeming to glow themselves as they

caught the sun's light. Lloyd woke yet again, Kratos sensing this and opened his eyes as well. They looked at each other a long while before

either spoke, though Lloyd looked as if he wanted to say something the whole time yet could not find the will to say it.

"...Can...I..." he started, then mumbled the last of it.

"...Can you what?" Kratos asked.

"...Can I be your son again?" he asked softly.

Kratos' eyes widened, disbelieving what he had just heard his son say, what he had just seen his lips move with. How...how could it be that...?

That he still...?

He swallowed, meeting his son's eyes.

"...Can I...be your father again?" he answered, doing his best not to stammer.

"...Yeah," Lloyd nodded weakly.

"...You have always been my son, Lloyd," Kratos whispered, "...I would have- I have loved you, for as long as you have been alive, even

longer."

For the first time since re-encountering him, Lloyd smiled widely, tears slipping loose from his eyes as he hugged his father all the more tightly.

Kratos himself smiled peacefully as his feathered his son's hair once more.

"...You used to do that a lot, didn't you?" Lloyd said, not moving.

"...Yes,"

"...I missed it," he said.

"..."

Kratos closed his eyes and lost himself in the warmth that had engulfed him, oblivious to everything as his child was.

...And that was their undoing.

"There he-! LLOYD!?"

"KRATOS!?"

"LLOYD AND KRATOS?!"

Kratos' eyes snapped open at the exact same time Lloyd's did, and further in unison they whirled their heads around to find the group gawking

at them like idiots. Lloyd scrambled off Kratos' lap in such a haste that he tripped over his own feet and crashed into the dirt before immediately

getting to his feet and brushing himself off, panicked. Kratos stood erect and coughed into his hand, attempting to look as if he had not been

doing anything.

"Uh- H-hi, guys, I-" Lloyd stammered.

"I think I'm BLIND! AGH!" Zelos cried.

"That was a weird thing to see..." Regal said slowly.

"That was-! That was-!!" Sheena blushed violently.

"So SWEET!!!" Colette chirped, smiling so brightly it was almost blinding.

"..." the Aurions said in unison.

"W-well...I knew we would find you here, but uh..." Raine flushed, smiling slightly.

"I- That was- he- You- I-" Lloyd stammered like even more of an idiot.

"AAAWWW! I somebody EMBARRASSED!?" Genis grinned, giddy.

"It is...cute," Presea smiled.

"I-!!"

"I'd say so," Yuan said, walking into the clearing smirking, "very 'cute', Kratos."

Kratos sent his companion a glare that would have killed a normal person.

"Wh-what-?!" Lloyd gaped, startled at the Seraph's appearance.

"Seriously, Lloyd, the last time I saw you look 'adorable' was on your second birthday," he smirked and looked to the side.

"W-!?" Lloyd turned as red as his outfit.

"Though down to business," he said, "if any of you are interested, I may have a way to release Origin without Kratos dying-"

"YOU DO!?!" Lloyd blurted instantly.

"Wow, and he tried to act like he didn't love you," Yuan said slyly to Kratos.

Again, Kratos gave him a glare rivaled only by a basilisk.

"Now then...anyone else want to add something about this _adorable _event before we start?" Yuan looked around.

The group fell silent a minute.

"DADDY'S LITTLE BIRDIE! DADDY'S LITTLE BIRDIE!" Zelos and Genis said in unison.

"Why you-!!" Lloyd started forward.

"Lloyd Irving, don't lay a finger on my br-" Raine started.

"Aurion,"

They all stopped, staring at Lloyd who looked back at them with a resolution in his eyes.

"...What?" Sheena said.

"...It's..." he trailed, "...Aurion, Lloyd Irving....Aurion."

His friends could only look at him, dazed, and Yuan for once in his life speechless. Lloyd slowly looked over his shoulder at his father, who

looked just as shocked. The teen smiled softly, his eyes glinting.

"Is that...okay with you?"

Kratos choked on his own saliva.

"...I...If...If you desire it so," he said, dazed.

Lloyd grinned at him.

"I do...Dad," he said.

It took everything in him not to burst into tears.

**...n.n Oh God it was so cute! I seriously get HIGHS off of writing this kinda stuff! ...Not that I know what a high is, though...I'm kind of **

**goody-goody that way. ...HAH! I get something for free addicts have to pay for! In your face! XD **

**I digress, I hoped you liked as much as I did. n.n**

**MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS! (Again!)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Been a while, I know, sorry… -_-' I can only write this kinda stuff when it's quiet, and it only is at my house at like the middle of the night…and until lately I couldn't get the pc that late. n.n' Hopefully I'll get back on track with my Oyako fluff…I've been deprived, you know. .**

**In completely unrelated news, I had my heart-broken today! YAY! **

**Shutting up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The sea breeze wafted onto the boardwalk, the scent of its brine almost able to be tasted to passerby. Gulls cawed as they circled around the boats and the markets, greedily looking for any opportunity where they could swipe a fish from the ships or from the vendors selling them on the docks. Palmacosta was a thriving, beautiful place; the largest city and hope in the dying world that was Sylvarant. Over this area the motley group of adventurers made their way…they didn't quite seem to be the type, but they were in fact the group of the Chosen of Regeneration-

Who had just tripped and almost knocked an old man into the water.

THUD.

"Oh-! I- I'm sorry!" she said immediately, getting to her feet as she apologized to the elderly man.

"It's all right, young lady," he smiled weakly, trying to calm down after being startled, "I didn't mean to be in your way- I should stop doing this I guess…"

"Stop doing what?" Lloyd asked, blinking at the man.

"Well…" the man sighed, looking off into the ocean, "…You see, my son went on a fishing trip a couple of years ago and…he never came back."

Though they didn't quite notice, the eldest member of their group flinched somewhat, his wine eyes briefly darting over to the brunette boy who was paying no attention to him as he listened to the old man's story.

"Everyone tells me to give up on him, but I still wait here…" he sighed, looking out into the water, "I don't care, I won't give up on my child…"

Kratos abruptly turned and walked away, causing confusion in the group as the mercenary simply left them. Colette hurriedly wished the man the best before they followed after Kratos, leaving the old man to sigh and go back to his sea-watching.

"Um…Mr. Kratos? Are you all right?" Colette asked, looking up at the mercenary.

"I am fine, Chosen," he stated simply, though there was a tone of sadness in his breath.

"But-" Lloyd started.

"I'm fine," he snapped coldly.

And that was the end of that.

-

"Hey um…Kratos?"

Lloyd frowned to himself as he watched the elder male looking out the window of the inn room they shared out to the sea, his usual silence even more uncomfortable than usual. The teen always became so exasperated with him- though lately less and less because of his intimidation, and more and more because of…concern. As much as he hated to admit it, Kratos was starting to become less of an obstacle and more of a role model. He had been training him for a while now, after all, and he was beginning to develop a bond with the man. Still…why was he always so distant with him? True, he was distant with everyone, but at times it felt as if Kratos was just trying to ignore him, whereas any other time Kratos looked at him like…like… Well, he wasn't sure. His eyes were…soft, reassuring, almost- almost-

Lloyd shook his head with a light groan. Agh, what was it?! What was it about Kratos that felt so…so…?

"What is it?" Kratos' voice cut through his thoughts, finally answering his question.

"H- Huh-? Oh! Yeah, sorry…" Lloyd smiled weakly, rubbing the back of his neck, "I was just wondering if you were okay, I mean, you kind of seem- you've been acting upset since this morning."

Kratos said nothing, responding only by turning his head from the window and looking at Lloyd sadly. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end; why was he looking at him like that? What kind of look WAS that, anyway? Kratos' cold eyes were so…sad, but not. It was like he was looking at something precious but something that was- maybe like…maybe like something precious that he couldn't have?

"No, I'm fine," he stated again.

Lloyd sighed loudly as the man turned back to look out the window.

Damn it!

Well, what else could he do? If Kratos didn't want to talk, he wasn't going to, simple as that. With a defeated sigh the teenager plopped down onto his bed and began to take off his boots and jacket, fully ready to just go to sleep, why not? He…

"Kratos," he said again.

The man looked over his shoulder at him, silently acknowledging him.

"I…um…" he trailed, biting his lip, "Kratos I-…nevermind."

Then he rolled over and went to sleep. He was only that way for a few minutes when Kratos slowly drifted away from the window, his hand hesitantly hovering above Lloyd's head. His fingers almost reached the brown hair before he jerked back, turning from the boy.

"…Sleep well, Lloyd…" he whispered, walking back to the window.

The teen opened one eye, wondering what it was the man said a moment before closing his lids and drifting off again. Kratos was so strange…so alien, yet-

So familiar…

-

"D- Kratos…"

The Seraph looked up at him as he walked toward him from across the yard, the light from Dirk's house not even making it to the gravestone. Kratos merely looked at him silently, Lloyd feeling his throat tighten up as he saw the flame glow in his father's reddened eyes. He tried to say something, really he did, but he couldn't think of the right words. It was only recently he'd discovered who this man really was, why it was he was so familiar, but still it didn't seem to make anything any better.

"What is it?" he asked in his usual, emotionless voice.

"Can… Can I talk to you a moment?" he stammered, feeling his cheeks blush.

Kratos tilted his head to the side briefly before nodding, opening his eyes again simply.

"We're…going to fight Mithos tomorrow," he said simply, "in the morning, as soon as the ring's made…"

The man merely nodded again.

"…We could die," he said lamely, as if expecting something.

"I suppose so," Kratos said simply.

That wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"I- Is that it?!" he blurted, his heart instantly beginning to pound in his chest.

Kratos looked taken-aback, flinching slightly at the teen's outburst.

"Lloyd-?"

"Is that all you have to say?! Is that IT?!" Lloyd shouted, a snarl beginning to work its way into his mouth as he clenched his fists tightly to his sides. "You 'suppose so'?! We could all fucking DIE- _I _could die tomorrow and that's all you have to say?!"

"Lloyd, what did you want me to say?" Kratos frowned, hesitant in his question.

"Well what do you think?!" Lloyd shouted in the man's face.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all, didn't Kratos get it?! He'd just barely learned he was his father, and just barely managed to sigh in relief when said father didn't die at the Origin seal. All of this, and what had the man said to him?! Absolutely NOTHING!

"You could- you could say-" he stammered, his anger fading away into crushing sorrow, "you could- you could say SOMETHING! Something you should say! Like- Like something-"

He took a deep breath.

"Like something I want to hear, duh!" he shouted at the man. "Like- like what that man said!"

"Hm-?"

"Remember?! In Palmacosta?! That old man…he said that- he said he was going to wait for his son, remember?! He said he was going to wait for him, that he wasn't going to give up on him, no matter what-"

"Lloyd, I would never give up on you-"

"You're missing the point!!" he shouted again, tears brimming in his eyes. "He- He said something like a FATHER! He-?! Can't you-!? Why can't you do the same thing?! I- I know it's not like you, really, but I- but I-"

Lloyd gave out a frustrated growl and stomped his foot on the ground.

"What have you done that's been like that-!? I mean, what have you said that's like that?! You gave me your locket, you told me about Mom- I know you love me, so why is it so hard for you to SAY IT?!" he finished at the peak of his shouting.

"…" Kratos stared at his son, watching the boy pant.

"Why…" he whispered, a tear slipping loose, "why can't you just-? Just…"

Kratos took a few steps forward, going to put his hand on Lloyd's shoulder- which only made him mad. Sure, NOW he was trying to do something affectionate?! And that was it?! A freaking hand on the shoulder!?

"NO dammit!" Lloyd shouted, smacking his hand away. "That's not it! That's not IT!"

"Lloyd…" Kratos whispered, his eyes misted, "What is it you want me to say?"

The teen gave an angry huff that quickly broke down into sobs, falling forward and crying softly into the angel's chest, his fists still clenched.

"Tell me that you love me you bastard!" he shouted, giving him a light pound on the chest with his fist. "Tell me that-! Tell me that I mean something to you! I'm sick of- I'm sick of all this vague crap you give me and expect it to be enough!"

He knew he looked pathetic, and he felt pathetic, but he couldn't quite break out of it. Was it so wrong? Was it so wrong that he was frustrated that his own dad didn't care enough to…?

"Why…why can't you just tell me-? I could- one of us could die tomorrow, and you know it, so why can you STILL not tell me that I mean something to you-? Shouldn't…shouldn't a father say that? Shouldn't a parent tell their kid that they mean everything to them, especially if- if it might be the last chance?"

Kratos said nothing but began to lightly rub Lloyd's back, feathering through his hair with his other hand as he let the boy continue on.

"Can't you just tell me that you love me?" he whimpered, closing his eyes. "I know you do; I know you do…but I- I just want to hear it, K- Dad! I just want to hear it, please! Please just tell me…"

He didn't know why it was so important that he heard it, but it was. For some reason it felt like if he didn't ever hear it, it wouldn't ever really be true. It felt like it could be taken away from him, that if it was put into words then all of the other things he did would just…fade away. That all the other signs that he loved him would just disappear. He knew it was stupid, he knew that, but…but…

"Lloyd," Kratos whispered softly, his words mingling with Lloyd's stifled sobs, "I…"

"Is- Is it because I didn't say it?" Lloyd stammered, clinging to his father closer. "Is that why? Because I didn't call you Dad? I'm sorry…I'm so sorry I didn't do it earlier. I just…I just…"

"No, Lloyd, it's not that," Kratos shook his head, "you're absolutely right. I…I have not been a very good father. I should be able to say things like that, yet…"

There were a few moments where all Lloyd knew was darkness, the wetness on his face, his heaving chest and the pounding of Kratos' heart beside his head.

"Lloyd," he stated, "…I love you. I love you more than…more than I can ever hope to explain."

His breathing eased somewhat, finding himself hooked on his father's words.

"…You…you are the only good thing I've ever done for this world, Lloyd," he whispered softly, "When you were a child, you were the thing that sparked hope in me, and ever since I found you again…you were the only thing that made me even dare to hope."

Lloyd sniffled a bit, his breathing almost completely back to normal at this point.

"If I ever lost you again, Lloyd…I…" he trailed off at this point, hesitating before he found his voice again, "I couldn't even stand to breathe."

The teen was quiet for a moment, running his father's words through his head again and again, trying to engrave them permanently into his memory. Yet still…it wasn't quite…

"Dad?" Lloyd whispered.

"…Yes?" Kratos said simply.

"Am I…can you tell me I'm precious?" he barely said, his voice almost inaudible.

"…"

Kratos enveloped him in a full hug, his child almost instantly clinging to him in response.

"You're precious, Lloyd," he said in a hush, "more than anything else. More than anything."

Lloyd felt a smile spread on his face as the tears renewed, this time with a different emotion driving them. He shouldn't have needed this, he told himself, but…but it hadn't felt real. It hadn't felt like this man truly was his father, like he hadn't really loved him. He knew it was a stupid, childish, selfish impulse that drove him to make his father do this, but…but he needed it.

"I love you," the man whispered.

He wanted to know he had a father.

**This mainly taken from my feelings toward my own father. Of course, since my father isn't a stoic bastard like Kratos, I have heard 'you're the pride and joy of my life', but not 'I love you'… 'Love ya' sure, but not a serious 'I love you'…**

**That aside, I hope it wasn't too cheesey. n.n' **


End file.
